When Will He Give Up?
by Wansapanataym
Summary: Brady has tried almost everything for Mikayla to notice him or did he? Will Mikayla finally fall for Brady? Will Brady find his way to Mikayla's heart or his doom? After all Brady has tried for Mikayla to like him back... A question still remains in others... When will he give up?
1. Meeting the Cousins

**This is my first fanfic so please give it a chance! A first chapter always suck at first.**

Mikayla walked in the king's room "WAKE UP MY KINGS!" Both of the Kings woke up with their girly screams.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!" Boomer screamed, wide-eyed

"There is no fire my kings; I'm just here to inform you that my little cousin is coming in an hour!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"So?" Brady and Boomer said not caring at all.

"Well…I promised that I was gonna hang out with her, but I have so much work to do around the village. Do you think you could hang out with her? You know keep her company while I'm gone?" Mikayla said with this sad face that almost looked like a puppy dog face.

"Isn't she only a few months younger then Lanny, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." Boomer said while getting up from his bed.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to be bored to death. Pleeaase…" Mikayla said softly looking straight at Brady.

Then when Brady got up and looked at Mikayla, Brady imagined her as if the wind blew her hair and the sun shined right at her.

"Anything for you Mikayla" Brady said with his vacant look mixed with his goofy smile.

"Thanks!" Mikayla said quickly then ran knowing the Kings might change their mind.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I can't believe you just agreed to that!" Boomer whined.

"Agreed to what!" Brady shockingly said after looking at Boomer.

"Oh I'm sorry bro, it's just that…it's Mikayla again. I tried everything I could do just to make her notice me, then when she looked at me I felt like I was floating.

* * *

***Few minutes later the kings went to the throne room to meet Mikayla's cousin***

Both Boomer and Brady heard a knock on the door. They both opened the door. There stood a girl that was about a few years younger than them, who looked like a younger version of Mikayla, she has brown hair except not as curly as Mikayla's and brown eyes, but she wears a t-shirt with a classic picture of a pirate ship and regular jeans that go to her knees she also has a pink flowery hip hop styled hat and white big circular earrings.

"Hello there, I am King Brady and this is my twin King Boomer" Brady said politely. She looked at them obviously her face was saying 'HUH?' while she raises one eyebrow, a few seconds later she started to burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right you two twins? And Kings? You look nothing like a King! Is this some kind of joke?" She says while exploding of laughter. Suddenly Boomer and Brady had this serious look on this face. "Oh…You weren't kidding." She said skeptically.

"Anyway my name's Makinzie, Mikayla's cousin." She said with a smile in her face.

**BRADY'S POV:**

"So you know Mikayla really well for years?" I curiously asked.

"Yes I knooww aloooot about her!" Makinzie said.

That's when I got an idea I think she could help me with Mikayla! Maybe she could tell how Mikayla would like me! It's a perfect Idea! Maybe if I just ask her...suddenly Boomer interrupted my thinking.

"BRADY! BRADY!" Boomer said pointing at Makinzie that opened the vault. I was surprised about how she knew the code.

"Yeah I know. I got skillz" Makinzie said then started quickly going up stairs. I was starting to think she was a really mischievous little girl. Boomer and I ran after her. Then when we stopped almost ran out of breath I saw her enter our room.

**MAKINZIE'S POV: **

I got soo bored quickly that I started messing with the kings, so I ran to a room while they were chasing me. Wow even chickens can run faster than those guys. Then I saw a room that looked like the kings room since there were crowns & a big portrait of their parents. I started jumping on one of the king's bed then a picture fell from under the pillow, I stopped and held the picture, and it was Mikayla's PICTURE! That could only mean one thing!OMG King Brady likes my cousin? THAT IS SOOO…AWEESOOOME! Suddenly I heard the kings coming.

**BRADY POV:**

We ran to our room then after that it was all blurry for like 2 seconds and I was breathing heavily like a dog then when I got my vision back I saw Makinzie with a huge smile on her face like she was gonna explode.

"Listen Makinzie I wanna ask you a favor." I said.

"OFCOURSE I'LL HELP YOU WITH MIKAYLA! But you owe me something…" Makinzie said, she looked really exited but I was in complete shock! My eyes were wide-open and my mouth almost hit the floor by how she knew that immediately without me talking about Mikayla first.

"AM I THAT OBVIOUS!" I asked. Thinking this girl is smarter then she looks.

"Dude there's no reason you aren't obvious." Boomer said just looking at me.

"Okay so you'll help me right?" I asked.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! We can't trust this girl! She just came here, we need to ask someone who is truly loyal to us ever since we got to this island someone we will always, always trust and never did any harm to us" Boomer firmly says.

Suddenly Lanny just appeared out of nowhere which made Boomer scream like a girl. Except for me of course I screamed like a man…OKAY FINE I DIDN'T SO WHAT?

"Did anyone say loyal?" Lanny said with a creepy voice and wide eyes.

But Boomer has a point; we can't trust Makinzie more than our cousin Lanny. But then again Lanny doesn't know Mikayla so much.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry guys I didn't include voting because I re-read the Rules and Guidelines and it's not allowed sorry!**

**But I probably might continue the story if it's okay with others...**


	2. Going down!

**First of all thank you thank you for the people who followed my story, it feels great to wake up in the morning and see such awesome reviews!**

**I would like to say thx to: TheFinalEpic, BrakaylaXD, Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, Courage Cat & yummy42 for being my first 5 voters this really means a lot to me! And also thx to the awesome ideas guys it really helped me a lot writing the story! This one is a bit short but I'm actually writing the next chapter today.**

* * *

***Kings room***

**MAKINZIE POV**:

"Nice shirt Boomer!" I said pointing at his tiki shirt.

"Oh why thank you! At least someone appreciates fashion! WAIT! I KNOW WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO and it ain't gonna work!" Boomer said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Boom! Lanny's great, but he knows nothing about Mikayla, Makinzie knows Mikayla longer" Brady said, Lanny looked at me with a deathly glare he sure was mad. He actually thinks that's gonna scare me? HA! I know Lanny too, his evil, but those stupid kings don't even realize it. It's weird Lanny hasn't gotten rid of them maybe the kings are smarter then I thought, but maybe I'll tell him that later. Looks like I won this round!

**BRADY POV:**

"Okay, but first you have to help me!" Makinzie said with a bit of an evil smile. I was starting to get worried.

"Wh-what do you need help with?" I said, hoping that it won't be so dangerous.

"Oh nothing really scary I just need an apple" Makinzie said casually. I sighed in relief. How hard is it to get an apple? Good thing it wasn't something dangerous.

"It's the Golden Apple! You can find it at the bottom of the waterfall." Makinzie quickly said the last sentence hoping I won't notice what she said. But I definitely understood it! I had to go down a.

"WATER FALL!" I Yelled. That's when freaked out.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad all you'd need is a rope and am… try to not die." Makinzie said quietly.

"Why would you need a Golden Apple girl?" Boomer yelled.

"I need it for a Potion! Besides only a king can get it!" Makinzie said.

While they were arguing I stood up proud and tall. Well not really I was a bit shaky standing up.

"I'll do it!" I said but having a few regrets, I was thinking why the heck would I say that!

"YES! Okay all we need is a rope! Boomer and I will wait at the plaza!" Makinzie said as she grabbed Boomer out the room. I looked down and went down stairs to the throne room to get the rope.

* * *

***Throne room***

I grabbed a rope and when I was about to leave I looked behind me and saw Mikayla with her arms crossed. That's when I got scared and screamed like a girl and fell. Was I embarrassed? Sadly no. She held my hand so she could get me up. That's right she held MY HAND! THAT STILL COUNTS! So I decided to pretend to fall again so she could hold my hand. But she didn't help me this time. She rolled her eyes.

"WHERE'S MAKINZIE?" Mikayla said.

"Calm down Mikayla she's with Boomer, we are going to show her the water fall." I said.

"What's with the rope then?" Mikayla said with a glare.

"Amm…to like…save her if she falls!" I said as normally as I could.

"Really? …Well thank you so much for taking care of my cousin, this really means a lot to me" Mikayla said as she went closer to me. I closed my eyes expecting a kiss, she hugged me instead, but I'll take anything I can get. Suddenly Makinzie walked in the throne room.

"Brady come on lets g- aaaawww that's soo sweet you both look like a great couple!" Makinzie giggled. That's when Mikayla slowly pushed away from the hug. I had this huge smile on my face at Makinzie. But when I looked at Mikayla she just walked away to the other direction. I wonder if she was smiling away. I hope she was. Or maybe she hated the comment? Did she? I was still thinking what her reaction might have been till Makinzie grabbed my arm. That girl is stronger then she looks.

* * *

***Brady, Boomer and Makinzie were at the waterfall***

We went to the waterfall it wasn't as tall as I expected but it was still pretty scary! I tried to run away but trip over a log.

"Hey if you don't wanna swing over there you can just swim there if you want" Makinzie said sarcastically.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry guys I didn't include voting because I re-read the Rules and Guidelines and it's not allowed sorry!**

**But I probably might continue the story if it's okay with others...**


	3. Falling for you

**I started to think people hated my story 'cause while I checked the reviews every 5minute not much people reviewed and I even tried to change my summary. And started to feel like quitting, then after watching a show and thinking of the next chapter while playing basketball, I came back and saw the reviews and saw like saying I'm a good writer and I should make more and telling me it's a great chapter. I was like wow some people actually like my story XD! So thx alooot that really inspired me to write more! And sorry about the no voting thing 'cause i actually re-read the rules and they said Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc is not allowed. :(**

* * *

***AT THE WATERFALL***

**BRADY POV:**

"Hey if you don't wanna swing over there you can just swim there if you want" Makinzie said sarcastically.

"Wh-which one is sa-safer?" I asked Makinzie while shaking.

"HA! There is no safe way at all on getting there, I'll be surprised if you actually stayed alive" Makinzie laughed. And she looked at me with my face that looked like I just saw a ghost.

"Kidding! Kidding! _Kinda…"_ Makinzie said. Yeah that didn't help me one bit! I looked down again took a deep, deep, deeeeep breath. I stepped closer to the waterfall and held the rope tightly. I looked down. Then I was about to jump. I looked down again. Then I was going to jump. I did that for like 8 times till Boomer started to yell at me. I tried my best to stall so I don't have to jump

"Okay this maybe my last day, if anything is gonna happened to me! REMEMBER KINKOW I AM KING BRADY THE ALL POWERFUL AND THE ADO-" Before I could finish my awesome speech Makinzie pushed me! I was screaming like it was the last scream I'll ever have. Then at the bottom of the lake was a tree with the Golden Apple! The tree almost hit me but I dodged it and grabbed the Apple as fast as I could. After that I felt soo proud of myself!

"YEEAAAAAAAAHHHH! I DID ITT! WHO'S THE MAAN!" I said proudly looking back at Boomer and Makinzie who were giving me signals to move or something? Then when I looked in front me, I saw a huge tree. Then this time I actually got hit by a tree, it was a good thing I landed at the soft ground. I was so bruised, so Makinzie and Boomer came over to help me out.

* * *

***Brady, Boomer, & Makinzie went back to the throne room.***

**BRADY POV:**

After that I had one small cut at my cheek not too far from my eye, it was bleeding a bit, but I thought no one would notice. Suddenly Mikayla came and looked at my face and saw the small damage.

"What happened?" Mikayla said sarcastically.

"Am…just you know the extreme stuff…you wouldn't know" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, that's probably paint or something" Mikayla said as she went closer to get a better look, then she tried to wipe it away with her left hand thinking it was fake.

"OUCH!" I screamed as I grabbed her left hand and tried to pull it away before she makes it worst. I unexpectedly accidently slowly pulled her closer to me instead, while I was still in pain ; it made her right hand place on my shoulder, as I was still holding her left hand. Then the pain just disappeared. Then we were face to face and I just paused. I never thought our faces could be this close to each other. I a saw sparks fly! Suddenly I felt like time stopped, actually I felt like the whole world stopped spinning, every second felt like a minute. I didn't know what to say as she was staring at me. All I can hear was my heart beating and all I could feel was the island wind. Boomer and Makinzie were there, but I felt like it was only me and Mikayla. We gazed into each other's eyes. My eyes were burning but I couldn't look away, her eyes shined like stars. We looked at each other yet no emotion came, we didn't smile or frown. We were both speechless…

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I got so giddy, but tried to hide it by having the biggest and annoying smile and my eyebrows were raising. I was screaming in the inside because I never seen a 'moment' like this, especially because it was my favorite cousin ever! And a king! And they were just romantically looking at each other! OMG soooo exciting!

"_Whaat are theey doing? Did they just get hit by a freeze ray?_" Boomer whispered to me.

"_SHHHHH! I think there about to kiss!_" I said slapping his shoulder hundreds of times with both of my hands trying to get him to shut up.

They stayed like that for like 10 seconds even if Boomer and I were talking… until

* * *

**Authors note: I hope the Brakayla scene isn't so bad LOL Oh and I hoped you like the tittle haha get it? Water fall Falling...**


	4. Can't Think Right

**Authors note: At the Chapter 3 I had a grammar mistake I was like noooooooo! Whyy! Whyy! I should have re-read it! I guess I started to be so excited! Anyway I fixed it the only small mistake was the Bra-kayla Part don't worry It was only like the first sentence. I didn't want the readers to get all confused XD. Anyways super sorry to keep you guys waiting I've been using the laptop instead of the computer which didn't make it easy to write. It was really a torture not getting to use my computer! Pleeeeaaaase Don't hate me! I kept re-reading this for like 2 days.**

***Throne room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"SHHHHH! I think there about to kiss!" I said slapping Boomer's arm hundreds of times with both of my hands trying to get him to shut up. They stayed like that for like 10 seconds even if Boomer and I were talking. Then I looked at the door that was slightly opened that's when I saw Lanny rushed in. Oh no he better not be thinking on-

"WHAT'S UP KING BRAADDYY!?" Lanny shouted as loud as he could; trying to stop Brady and get his attention.

I got so mad that my eyes turned almost red. I felt like fire was coming out of my ears I can't believe that evil little! Stopped the! Aaaahhh! I started grabbing some plates from one of the servants that was going clean the dishes.

**BRADY POV:**

Mikayla and I both stop concentrating at each other and looked at Lanny, she looked back at me and backed away then after that she started running away from me like roadrunner. She went upstairs I tried to go after her to stop her, but the next thing I knew Makinzie was throwing plates at Lanny like a crazy Frisbee player, while Lanny ran around the throne room screaming like a little school girl, and Boomer was chasing Makinzie to stop her from going after Lanny.

"YOU LITTLE LUNATIC!" Lanny screamed.

Boomer tried to stop the little screaming girl (I don't mean Lanny) by putting his arms around her waist, but it didn't help much since she was like an angry crazy little lion that hasn't eaten for years trying to get her first prey.

"SWEET CARAMEL APPLE PIE! STOP TRYIN' TO KILL HIM!" Boomer yelled as Makinzie tried to form a claw using her hand while she was kicking and screaming.

"BRAAADYY HEAAALLPP!" Boomer yelled

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" Makinzie screamed.

I went over to help Boomer I grabbed both her feet while Boomer grabbed both of her hands. We were bringing her as far away from Lanny. The last sentence she said was. "CUURRSEE YOUUUUUUU!" and some other..amm…interesting words.

* * *

***King's Room***

**BRADY POV:**

We tried to calm her down then a few minutes later she sat on a chair and slowly calmed down. I sighed in relief and lay down on my bed. I was still thinking about what happened back there.

"Brady! Why didn't you do anything?" Boomer asked. "I mean that was a perfect time!"

"I don't know Boom…Maybe I…I just got lost, I didn't know what to do." I said.

"Well okay it's time we do something about that!" Makinzie said.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I went on and told Brady a few suggestions but he always says he already tried it.

"Have you tried being mature?" I asked

"Yeah, Boomer and I actually turned…let's just say old" Brady said.

"OH GOT IT I bet you never tried this! How about wearing a mask and a costume and-" I said but Brady interrupted me.

"Sirocco, been there done that." Brady said.

"Anonymous note? Compliments? Amm…" I asked, but it seems like every suggestion I said, his saying either "done that" or "I can't do that".

"That girl can't take a compliment." Brady said while telling me some of his 'compliments' wow now I'm beginning to know how Brady…is an idiot.

"You put an octopus on my cousin's pillow?! HAVE YOU TRIED NOT DOING ANYTHING STUPID?" I asked in shock I mean I thought a king would be much more romantic then that.

"Makinzie come on I bet you have more ideas!" Brady said.

"Honestly I don't think I-" Suddenly I got an Idea! "Brady, have you tried being honest?

"Of course I did! One time I said that she was bossy and a bit stuck up." Brady said

"So… you insulted her!" I said

"Pfft, Of course not! I was just agreeing with her!" Brady said

"You weren't supposed to! I mean yeah it's being honest… Haha that is true! But no, what I mean is just go out there tell her you're in love her blah blah blah." I said

"NOO WAAAY! That would just give her a chance to reject me!" Brady said.

"Come on it can't be the first time." I said laughing.

"Yeah, but Mikayla is different, she's the girl of my dreams, the girl I wanna be with forever, she might never talk to me again cause I might scare her!" Brady said worried.

"…You WIMPY LITTLE CHICKEN-HEARTED COWARD! See that's your problem right there. You know I think that was really sweet, you're just too scared to tell her your feelings! Come on I saw the way she looked at you. I mean maybe next time you may never have a chance!" I said in a demanding voice.

"You're right… But I-I just can't I don't know how to say it." Brady said.

"Hm…I have an Idea! Okay so, I'm gonna give you this little earpiece chip thingy." I said.

"Nah I'm not hungry." Brady said.

"…oh wow, No this is so you can hear what I say and I can hear what you say. Just listen to what I say and you'll be fine." I said as I hand it to him so he can put it in his ear. "Now go tell her how you feel before it's too late!"

**BRADY POV:**

"Yeah! You know what I will! I'm gonna go to her and tell her that I love her!" I said. I was walking up the door going to leave our room, but I stopped I mean what was I thinking?! I can't actually tell her now! "Wait…" I said.

"WHAT!" Makinzie said with a deathly glare.

"Am…I don't have any flowers! Yeah that's it." I said trying to make an excuse, suddenly Makinzie handed me 3 roses that appeared out of nowhere. "Wow…am. Some chocolates?" I said.

"Okay." Makinzie said casually handing me a box of chocolate that came out of nowhere.

"A new shirt!" I said already trying not to expect it.

"Here you go." Makinzie said handing me a new shirt with a hanger. Okay this is getting waay to creepy.

"A BRAND NEW CAR!" I said expecting she would hand me a car key.

"Why n- What the heck? Why would you think I'll have that! Now go change and…Maybe you should take a shower you smell like a dead mouse. I'll go to Mikayla and I'll tell you when to go. And I'll just turn this earpiece off so you don't hear what we're talking about." Makinzie said while covering her nose, and turning off the device.

* * *

***Mikayla's room***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was just lying on the bed thinking about what happened earlier. Thinking about how our eyes looked at each other.

"Mikayla do you like Brady?" I asked myself while laying on the bed.

"Yeah, he is my friend." I said sitting up.

"No I mean do you like like him." I asked myself laying on the bed again.

"WHAT! No that's crazy! I would never like someone who is that immature and stupid!" I said as I sat up again.

"Mikayla what do you feel about him?" I asked myself laying back down.

"I don't know I'm confused. Every time his around _I feel like smilin_g and yeah but no I don't like him I just can't be in-inlove with him it's-it's impossible. This can't be happening." I said sitting up

"Well what about what happened? When you were both gazing at each other's eyes…" I said laying down then sat up again.

"Well… When I was looking at his dark brown, shining eyes _I felt something…and we were so close together then the way he held my hand it was just_… NO! No no no! I am not falling for Brady! I must be losing my mind! AAAHHHH!" I screamed then dropped back down landing on my pillow and just looking at the ceiling for a few seconds… Still thinking even if I didn't know what to think.

"Mikayla maybe you are in love with Brady, you're just trying to hide it." Someone said, wait that wasn't me!

"WHO SAID THAT!?" I Yelled

"_The laaaaammmmmppp!"_ Someone said in a ghostly voice. I started to stare at the lamp wow I think I'm going nuts.

"Y-Ye-Yes L-la-lamp?" I said while thinking someone is haunting me.

"OMG Mikayla it's me!" Someone said while laughing.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I demanded the lamp.

"Mikayla you crazy! It's M-ZIE, remember me?" Makinzie said as I looked at the open door, she came to me and gave me a quick family hug.

"Makinzie! Am…he-he how long have you been am…standing there?" I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Long enough to hear you talk about Brady and the fact that you're talking to yourself, yes Mikayla you are losing your mind…" Makinzie said.

"Sorry I didn't have time to hang out with you." I said hoping it will change the subject.

"Nah, that's okay I had fun with the kings. In fact Brady helped me get the _golden apple_." Makinzie said

"Ha! Yeah right those two can't even chew gum while walking upstairs." I said in disbelief.

"No! It's true! Remember only a king can get it! That's how he got hurt. I mean I would expect you to know that since you kept looking at him. _You love birds_!" Makinzie said while showing me the golden apple.

"Oh no! That was soo embarrassing. Pleeease don't remind me!" I said hiding my face with a pillow.

"Remind you of what? Brady and Mikayla sitting in a tree, K-I- "She sang.

"S-H-U-T-U-P." I continued almost getting angry.

"So tell me cuz, are you finally _iinnnn loooove_!" Makinzie giggled.

"No OFCOURSE NOT.I don't know cuz, I-I just can't explain it." I said while putting back the pillow.

"Maybe it's not because you can't, maybe it's because you _don't want to_." Makinzie said nudging me.

"Of all people why does it have to be Brady?" I said, looking down.

"Mikayla, you know there are times when you unexpectedly fall for someone even if you don't want to." Makinzie said.

"Wow that's deep where did you get that from?" I asked

"Internet. Haha kidding kidding." Makinzie said laughing

"Oh just-just leave me alone I don't feel so good." I said pretending so she would not ask me about him.

"I would but Uncle Mason said this is also my room, so.." Makinzie said

"Oh sorry I forgot, by the way your bed is over there." I said pointing at a bed next to mine.

"Cool, okay so I'll unpack my stuff." Makinzie said putting her backpack on top of her bed.

"I guess I'll just leave I forgot I had a few things to do at the plaza." I said. I left my room and started walking to the plaza.

**BRADY'S POV:**

I just finished changing and wore the earpiece thing Makinzie gave me since I saw the red light which meant she turned it on.

"Yes, ehem hello? Makinzie? Where are you." I said.

"Okay lover boy, Mikayla just left the room and went to the plaza. I will go back to your room, then Boomer and I will watch from the balcony. So am GO GO GO! It's now or never! And remember be a gentleman!" Makinzie said. I grabbed the flower and chocolate then ran to the plaza.

* * *

***At The Plaza***

**BRADY POV:**

I kept repeating her last sentence in my head. Okay Brady! You can do this. Just keep calm and cool, and be a gentleman! Just go straight to her look her in the eye and tell her how you feel! To be honest I was a bit confident thinking I could handle things.

I saw Mikayla talking to some workers, I called her name and when she saw me she tried to run but I dropped the flower and chocolate, rushed to her and grabbed her hand which made her turn around and face me. Okay now I'm starting to regret that, now I have to say something!

"Brady hold Mikayla's other hand." Makinzie said with the earpiece she gave me, I did what I was told, since I don't know what else to do. So I gently held both of her hands. Then looked at her.

"There's something I wanna tell you." I can't believe I managed to say that! Now I actually have to say something, oh why I didn't just keep my mouth shut. I am majorly freaking out.

**MIKAYLA'S POV:**

Brady held both of my hands… I felt some sort of electricity at my hands, Oh no, this can't be happening! I got butterflies which was weird... And why do I feel like my heart is singing? Why now!? I sort froze I was soo speechless, that I felt like I was about to get a heart attack by what he just said, he said so calmly and quickly it was like this is the end. I looked at him I never seen him look so sincere before. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, but in the same time I wanted to stay and hear what he says, as if my brain is saying leave before he says something else! But my heart was saying stay and listen to him. What am I gonna do, What am I gonna do! Should I follow my heart? Wait I don't like Brady! Do I? Oh my gosh stop thinking that you like Brady, Mikayla! Maybe I do like him? I'm getting more and more confused.

**BRADY POV:**

Mikayla was staring at me I think she's waiting for me to say something. But her hazel eyes are making me more scared than usual. I started shaking my heart started beating so fast that I could feel it ready to burst.

"Mi-Miakyla I have… to am…t-tell y-you s-something." I said while imagining how stupid I sound to her.

"Mi-Mikayla I" I took a deep breath I felt like I was about to melt. I kept thinking what would happened if I did tell her, maybe she won't talk to me again, maybe this is the last day I'll see her.

"Brady! Come on you can do it! Tell her how you feel!" Makinzie said demanding. I still felt I can't tell her, I was starting to sweat like crazy and shaking nervously knowing that I had to tell her now and there is no going back.

"Mikayla I… am..Mikayla I…lo… I-I, f-from t-the f-first t-time I met you I-I Mikayla I-I I a-always al-always" Wow I must look like a stuttering idiot! Oh why did I agree to this! I felt like I couldn't breathe. Oh no! This is not good. Come on Brady just tell her!

* * *

***While At The Balcony***

**MAKINZIE'S POV:**

"Oh no! Lover boy going down! LOVER BOY GOING DOWN" Boomer yelled while panicking.

"Boomer calm down!" I said also a bit shaky.

"He can't do it Makinzie! Look! He looks like he is literally drowning with his own sweat!" Boomer said pointing at Brady.

"Yes he can! He can! Just give him some time!" I said. To be honest it was _kinda_ a lie. I mean Boomer has a point it looked like he was gonna crash.

"Makinzie! His dying in there! You have to do something!" Boomer said while freaking out.

I got so frustrated because Boomer was not only yelling at me, but freaking out. And Brady was shaking like he went to the North Pole and forgot his jacket! I panicked So I freaked out took the vase and just threw it at them…Wait! Oh no! Who is it gonna land on!

* * *

**Authors note: Hope you guys aren't annoyed that they didn't kiss, please don't hate me! Here's the thing if they did kiss then the story would finish short and it wouldn't make that much since I mean Makinzie was supposed to help Brady and I don't wanna make the story only a few chapters.**


	5. Breathless

**Authors note: Wow I am glad you guys liked the little comedy I did at chapter 4 and thank you thank you thank youuu for the reviews! Every one of your awesome reviews certainly makes my day! If you guys weren't there I would probably stop writing and think no one is reading my story. But because you kep't reviewing I know you guys are reading my story! So thank you! Every review is appreciated. I really really wanted to upload this next week, but I decided to upload it now.**

* * *

**BRADY POV:**

There I was talking like an idiot in front of Mikayla. I looked up the balcony to look at Boomer and Makinzie to say help me out here, but instead I saw a falling vase that was heading for Mikayla! Without even thinking I pushed her out of the way just wanting to save her. Suddenly I felt the vase smash into pieces on top of my head. Then my head hurts so badly and my vision turned blurry and then I collapse.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Amm…Well I think I am… fixed it? Haha look he was _really dying in there_… _ha-ha_…Hey look at least he am…kinda calm down riiight? Haha-ha-_haa_ Get it?" I said trying to joke about it with a fake smile while my voice started to turn squeaky because of how scared I was. Then Boomer slowly turned his head to face me and Boomer's shock face turned into deathly glare that was staring at me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW VASEY At my brother's head! Now look! Vasey is all broken!" Boomer said while pointing at his vase.

"Oh I'm sorry _were you worried about the vase_ OR YOUR OWN BROTHER!?" I said with a serious face, and then he stopped and started thinking… I can't believe his actually thinking about it, HIS ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT IT!

"OH LET'S JUST HELP YOUR BROTHER!" I said then I ran downstairs.

* * *

***Throne room, the guards carried Brady to the couch while he was unconscious.***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

The guards slowly positioned Brady at the red couch, while I sat on the other one at opposite side of the room. I surely hope he was okay…I still can't believe he protected me from that falling vase, hmm where did that vase come from anyway? Wasn't it at the king's room? Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Oh! Whatever could have had happened to the King?" Makinzie said sounding very suspicious.

"Ah right! Why oh why has this happened to my brother!" Boomer said not looking very shocked.

"I know you guys had something to do with the falling vase." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"GASP! OH why oh why would w- _fine_ your right me and Boomer was am…fighting over the vase because I wanted to put flowers on it. So he went out of control and threw it." Makinzie said returning to her normal voice. Then Boomer had a 'WHAT!' look on his face. I was going to ask why, but that wasn't important right now, I needed to know if Brady will be fine.

I probably need to know what I would say if he does wake up. Should I say 'Hi Brady thx for saving me' or 'Brady what were you going to say?' I had soo many thoughts on what I should I say if he does say something. I guess Makinzie noticed me thinking so much since she sat beside and tried to talk to me.

"Boomer can you get an icepack for Brady while I talk to Mikayla?" Makinzie said with a signal I think.

"Oh yeah! Sure why not." Boomer said. Hmm isn't weird that Makinzie has only been here for half a day and it seems like Boomer is taking orders from her?

"Hey Mikayla…so am what happened at the plaza? What were you and King Brady talking about?" Makinzie said as she sat down at the right side of the couch beside me. I was thinking of an answer then remembered what happened, I remembered how he saved me from that vase and how he wanted to talk to me, all of a sudden I imagined Brady sitting next to me at the left side of a couch. I imagined him as he held my hand saying a cheesy joke and then said "Hey Mikayla, there's something that I've wanted to tell you, it's-it's that I-I love you." I imagined him say that with his sincere face. I started to unexpectedly smile; not realizing Makinzie is still talking to me.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Hey Mikayla…so am what happened at the plaza? What were you and King Brady talking about?" I asked Mikayla, a few seconds later she started to think, and then I looked at Boomer who just came back with an Icepack. I looked back at Mikayla, but this time she was looking at the left side of the couch, I couldn't see her that much because of that. But I noticed Mikayla chuckled, and then had a wide smile on her face while she was kinda rubbing her right hand with her left. She just kept staring at the wall… as if she was day dreaming.

"Is Mikayla all right? Is she sick?" Boomer said confused.

"He-he _looooove sick_. I think she's in love…" I said.

"With Brady?" Boomer said then I looked back at him with a smile and nodded. He then smiled back and went back to his room. Then I decided to wake Mikayla from her daydream.

"Mikayla…" I said to Mikayla but it seems like it didn't work.

"MIKAYLA!" I said while waving my hand in front of her face. It seems like she finally snapped out of it.

"Hmm…What?!" Mikayla said.

"Oh I'm sorry are you an astronaut? You seem to be in space right now, why don't you go back to the real world and answer my question!" I said with a bit of a demanding voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry…what was your question?" Mikayla asked. I sighed and decided not to ask her again. Instead I handed her a small Kinkow phone.

"What is this for?" Mikayla said carefully taking the phone.

"Oh nothing…my number is in there so we can text each other." I said, but that wasn't really the reason I gave her the phone. I noticed Mikayla started looking at the contacts.

"Why are there 2 names in here? The first one says Makinzie the other one says Secret." Mikayla said in a suspicious tone.

"Oh the other one is your Secret Admirer." I said. Mikayla then looked at Brady and back at me with a 'Amm? Secret really?' look on her face. It was obvious she knew who I meant.

"OH WOULD YOU JUST PRETEND IT IS A SECRET!" I said and stormed out of the room.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I looked at Makinzie who stormed out of the room, I smiled and thought "That's my cousin…She is soo dramatic." Then I looked back at Brady who had an icepack on top of his head. I took a blanket and put it over his shoulder. I went back and sat on the other couch looking at the phone. I took the Great Book and started to read. I didn't wanna leave Brady alone, after all he did save me. A few hours later I realized he was starting to wake up. I was happy, but then got worried because I still haven't thought about what I'm going to say. I quickly put the Book down and lay on the couch pretending to be asleep while my left hand was under the pillow. I opened my eyes only a bit so I could see what was happening and still look like I was sleeping at the same time.

Brady noticed me at the other side of the room and he took his blanket and put it over my shoulder which I thought was really sweet and kind. He kneeled down on one knee just to see me face to face, why does it seem that we always have to face each other? Then he took my right hand… If he knew I was awake this might be the most awkward moment of my life. When he held my hand my heart started to beat faster.

"Mikayla, I love you." Brady said "Wow that was easier to say when she's not awake."

Oh, my, gosh I have no Idea how to react to that! I am soo glad he thinks I'm sleeping. Wait did he just say…No no I'm probably just hearing things, forget what he said Mikayla! Forget it, forget it, forget it!

His hand gently moved my hair away from my face. I felt the back of his hand on my cheek. It made me blush, but I'm glad he moved it away. Suddenly he leaned in. I froze and I held my breath as he moved closer, my heart started to beat faster and faster, I felt like my heart lit up. Snap out of it Mikayla you are NOT falling for him. I really closed my eyes this time as I forced myself not to smile while my right hand started to form a fist, is this really happening?! Or Maybe it's just another dream…He closed his eyes then I slowly opened mine I realized our faces were just 2 centimetres away from each other when he paused. What should I do? Should I stop him? I noticed a small sigh escaped his mouth which made me smell his minty breath as I closed my eyes…

* * *

**Authors Note: Aww Man! I forgot to tell you after he finished showering he brushed his teeth. Soo that would explain his 'minty breath' LOL I am soo ashamed! Maybe I should stop this chapter here and think about what I've done! Anyways review so I know someone is actually reading XD I mean seriously there were some people missing from the reviews on chapter 4 I was like PLEEEEAAASE REVIEW ALREADY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVERRRR WHERE ARE YOUU! WHAAT HAPPENED! WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW ANYMORE!**


	6. Three Roses

**Authors Note: Okay so I'm kinda repeating this part again, But please please PLEASE read it 'cause it's a Brady's Point Of View, so you can understand what Brady was feeling that moment.**

* * *

***Throne Room***

**BRADY POV:**

When I woke up I found an icepack in my head and a blanket over me. I looked at the other side of the room and found Mikayla sleeping on the other couch, she looks like she was shivering; I put down the icepack and I grabbed the blanket and put it over her shoulder. I thought I saw her smile, but I just ignored it thinking she might be just dreaming. I was about to walk away when I realized I never told her how I felt when we were at the plaza. I kneeled down on the floor so I could see her, then I gently held her right hand hoping she wouldn't wake up. I was thinking this might be an okay time to tell her since she can't reply back.

"Mikayla, I love you." I said "Wow that was easier to say when she's not awake."

I hope I could have just told her that when she was awake, but I feel like it's the most impossible thing I could ever do. I guess I might never have a chance and this is only the chance I could tell her without freaking out. I looked at her for a while and noticed her hair was blocking her face so I gently moved it away, wow when she's not screaming at us or angry at us and even lecturing us she looks so much more peaceful and so quiet and so beautiful like an angel. I gently brushed my hand on her cheek. If she was awake I would expect her to flip or punch me right now, so I moved it away just in case. When I looked at her lips my heart started to beat louder that I'm afraid she would hear it. I leaned in closer as if I was in a trance when I slowly closed my eyes I remembered something which made me pause. I remembered Makinzie saying "Be a gentleman" I remembered those words repeating in my head, I mean was I really about to kiss her while she's sleeping and without her knowing? It feels so right, but I know it's wrong. I can't just kiss a girl without them realizing, especially Mikayla, because she was too special to me. I decided not to kiss her which made me let out a small sigh, and then I opened my eyes again, trying not to let our lips touch. I noticed the 3 golden roses on the table and picked it up I slowly placed it on Mikayla's right hand. I stood up and the started heading outside.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

When I closed my eyes I was sort of waiting there, I didn't know why I was waiting. Then I heard footsteps heading outside then when I opened my eyes Brady wasn't there anymore…That was weird I felt kinda disappointed I was expecting a. Why was I disappointed? I shouldn't be…I guess. I looked at my right hand and noticed 3 golden roses and it gave me smile. Maybe I might like him to?

* * *

***Castle Plaza***

**BRADY POV:**

When I went outside at the plaza I saw someone having a machete fight with the guards she had long dark brown hair a band tee shirt and jeans just like Makinzie…wait that is Makinzie! Wait a minute they let a little girl hold a machete! Well she's not exactly little she's like about a few months younger than our cousin, but why is she using a machete! Hmm…she's very good at it, maybe she could teach me! I would ask Mikayla but I always end up flirting with her which isn't really a good idea if she's holding a machete and having a permission to hit me with it because she's 'teaching' me. I called her and the guards stopped training then she looked back at me and waved and then she approached me.

"Sooo… Yeah about the vase hitting your head and you almost dying thing…Sorry about that" She said.

"Nah that's okay I actually think you saved my life, I mean if I stayed there I probably would have died with embarrassment! Oh and I didn't know you could use a machete really well, did you learn it from Mikayla?" I said

"Yeah! Me and Mikayla actually grew up in Kinkow together, she was like a big sister to me, but strangely when you twins were going to arrive they moved me to Mindu, there I had an aunt and she thought me a lot about potions and magic, and stuff you wouldn't understand even if I try to explain it to you, then after spending a few years on Mindu. I decided to come back here." Makinzie said while we both sat down on the bench, somehow I felt like her story was really interesting I wonder why I'm not falling asleep with her story.

"Well don't you ever wonder why they sent you there and started teaching you about all that stuff or maybe think about who your parents are?" I said in curiosity.

"Hmm… I guess so, it was a bit strange leaving when you kings were about to come, and who my parents are, but sometimes I think it's better to be not worrying about that and just learning new things and having adventures and quests and yeah sometimes I do ask a little about my parents, but I felt like I'm not interested on knowing, I mean there has to be a reason no one would tell me, maybe they died or left me when I was a baby or they didn't accept me. I would eventually know, because you know Brady I always believed a secret can't be kept forever, and sometimes a secret is kept because it might be wrong to say. This is why I think you should just tell Mikayla how you feel, I don't think there's something wrong with you. Okay maybe a little, but not that much." Makinzie said.

"Maybe a little? Thanks that really helps." I said being sarcastic.

"You know you should just try to be confident about yourself for once, maybe Mikayla would like your more. Oh that reminds me! Here this is a Kinkow phone this is how you can text Mikayla and she won't know it's you! She'll think it's her secret admirer." She said handing me the phone. I took the phone, but secret admirer? I'm pretty sure she's gonna know if it was me. I mean I tried anonymous notes ones but she knew it was me, but I guess I should just trust Makinzie.

"Okay well, I'll head back to my room! It's getting late, and after the travel going here to Kinkow and the going to the waterfall, attacking Lanny, hitting you with a vase, working on some potions, training with the guards. I've only been here for half a day and I'm already exhausted! Well see you tomorrow!" Makinzie said heading back to the castle. I stayed there for a few minutes looking at the stars, and thinking about what she said, then headed back to my room.

* * *

***Hallway***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was heading for my room after I saw Makinzie heading to our room. It's not that I don't trust her, but the last time I didn't hang out with her for a whole week and she got completely bored, she decided to dressup a real snake in our room just for 'fun'. I was outside my bedroom door and was about to go inside, till I saw Brady walking by, probably heading to his room. He was looking down and looked like he was thinking of something.

"Hey Brady!" I said before he could leave. Brady turned around and looked at me. I was still wondering why I called him in the first place.

"Oh, am… hi." He said with a small smile. It was kinda silent for a few seconds. It felt awkward.

"Soo…" I said hoping he would say something.

"I see you got the flowers I gave you." He said as he noticed the 3 roses in my hand.

"Amm…yeah thanks. I think there beautiful." I said with a grin on my face.

"They should be since I gave them to someone beautiful too, you know those 3 roses mean 3 words." He said.

"And what are those 3 words?" I said slowly. There was silence for about 5 seconds, then he gave me a confident smile and came closer which kinda made me stand there like a statue.

"Those 3 words are…I-I" Brady said "I'll be there."

"Oh…I'll be there? Really?" I said with a confused look.

"Amm…yeah, meaning like I'll always be there for you no matter what happens." Brady said while smiling.

"Thanks." I said with a warm smile. Brady started to walk away.

"Brady wait!" I said, I didn't know why, but I felt like I wanted him to stay and continue to talk to me. I really don't want him to leave yet. I think wanted to say something, but don't know what it was. Brady stopped and turned around.

**Authors note: To be honest after I updated the chapter5 I was like maybe I should take a break from writing 'cause I think I'm losing my readers, but after a few hours I came back and saw many reviews from chapter 5 and started jumping on the sofa and I was like NOW I REALLY HAVE TO WRITE MORE! Actually I was really having a bad day, but I felt so much happier with the reviews then started writing :)**** I know this chapter really sucks so it's fine if you don't review at this chapter… Maybe at the next chapter instead? I hope this wasn't so bad... I'll try my best not to do a cliffhanger next chapter!**


	7. What did that mean?

**Author's note: Sooo Hey guys this is my final chapter... XD just kidding I'll keep writing of course! I mean I have readers anyway, and I don't wanna disappoint them :) this might be my fav chapter IDK just maybe. Really hope you read it!  
**

* * *

***Hallway***

**BRADY POV:**

"Brady wait!" Mikayla said, and then it kinda made me confused why she still wants to talk to me.

"Yeah?" I asked with a confused look.

"Amm…I just wanna say thanks for protecting me from the vase. It was really sweet and brave of you. " She said with a meaningful smile.

"You're welcome Mikayla. I would be okay if I get hit with another vase right now if it means you're going to be safe." I said with a friendly smile. Suddenly we both heard a bump coming from her room.

"Oh no, I gotta go see what Makinzie is doing this time." Mikayla said, she slightly opened the door and was about to enter her room but stopped and came closer to me and gave me a quick light kiss on the lips, it was just a peck. It lasted only for a second, but it was the best 1 second of my life! I froze there with a goofy grin and I was blushing insanely.

"Good night Brady." She whispered, while she slowly opened the door and went inside the bedroom with a smile!

"G-Good night." I said even dough she couldn't hear me anymore. I really hope I didn't just imagine this, I felt like fainting. I don't know if that little kiss was because I protected her or maybe because she liked me to? I slowly walked to my bedroom swaying right and left still smiling. I felt like a rainbow was following me everywhere I go.

* * *

***Mikayla and Makinzie's bedroom***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

My ear was pressed to the door listening to Mikayla and Brady the whole time. I wouldn't call it spying or anything I would call it listening. I was smiling so much my cheeks started to hurt.

"You're welcome Mikayla. I would be okay if I get hit with another vase right now if it means you're going to be safe." Brady said. I started to jump like an idiotic mime near the door! He was sooo sweet to Mikayla, oh why don't she just go out with him!

"Oh no, I gotta go see what Makinzie is doing this time." Mikayla said. OH SHOT! I guess they might have heard me when I jumped. I walked to the side immediately before the door hits me. The door was about to open but it stopped. Hmm that's weird I peeked out the hallway and saw Mikayla walked close to Brady and she quickly kissed him. I mouthed a scream. Eeeeeeeeiiii! She just kissed him! When she came in with a smile in her face I started asking her questions.

"MIKAYLA! So… What happened!" I asked. But she just walked away and sat on a chair near her dresser not even noticing me. She smelt the roses Brady gave her and just looked at the mirror. Just smiling and putting her elbow against the surface of the dresser with her left hand, and resting her head on top of her left hand and just holding the roses with her right hand.

"Hello Mikayla! Earth to Mikayla!" I said. But it didn't work even if I waved my hand near her face. She put the roses in a small glass vase and kept staring at the roses and smiling widely. I decided to slip her elbow since her head was resting on her hand. Her head almost fell but she quickly controlled her balance. I know she thinks fast sometimes.

"Huh? What? Oh hi Makinzie didn't see you there." She said casually.

"OMG you are in love with Brady!" I exclaimed smiling at her.

"Huh? What are you talking about? That's insane!" She said trying to deny it.

"Then why did you kiss him? You like him! Admit it!" I said while shaking her left arm.

"Oh that…That was just because he protected me from that vase." She said while staring at the roses and started smiling.

"_Oh please_. Don't you even try to lie to me! I know you! I've seen you in love before and your eyes always have that weird effect." I said. She ignored me and just walked to her bed and she slowly fell down to her bed while sighing dreamily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am not in love with anyone." She said softly with a grin.

"MIKAYLA! Come on tell me!" I wined, but she just wouldn't tell! She just laid down her bed still wearing the same clothes without saying any word!

"Fine, don't tell me now! But we are soooo talking about this tomorrow!" I said then went to my bed which was beside Mikayla's bed. I laid down my bed and looked at Mikayla. She had this wide smile still on her face it was like she was ready to laugh.

"Then why are you smiling?!" I said in a demanding voice. I really wanted her to tell me!

"Makinzie there is nothing wrong with smiling." Mikayla said in a calm tone. But I was still looking at her waiting for her to say something.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

Of course I really wanted to tell Makinzie! But even I'm not sure if I should like Brady. I mean maybe I do like like him, but there is no way I'm gonna say that now. I know Makinzie was looking at me so I forced myself not to smile, but every time I try I always ended up thinking about him and when we were at the hallway. Then I started to think of him that made me start to silently giggle which Makinzie noticed.

"MIKAYLA! I can see you blushing like a clown!" Makinzie said irritated. I decided to turn around so I didn't have to face Makinzie.

"ARG! Fine! I'll just go back to sleep!" Makinzie yelled.

A few minutes later I still can't stop thinking of Brady when we were at the plaza and he saved me. I try to get it out of my head by remembering something else, instead I remembered the part when I kissed him and it kept repeating in my head. I feel like my heart is about to explode if I continue thinking him. Okay Mikayla you have to stop thinking of him! The only reason you kissed him is because he saved you! You have no feelings for him. You do not like Brady. I quickly remembered when we were at the throne room and when I pretended to be sleeping and when he held my hand. Oh my god! Stop smiling Mikayla! Get out of my head Brady! I took a deep breath and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly my phone rang, and I sat up my bed. I think I got a message. Wait a minute if Makinzie is asleep that means this is-

"Why do you have to do this to me? I just wanna go to sleep and stop thinking of him. Is that too much to ask?" I whispered angrily while looking up. Then I read the text it said.

'From: Secret'

'-Im still awake tryn 2 sleep, but I just cant stop thinkin of you and how you sleep like an angel :)'

Oh why does he pick this time to be sweet! I couldn't take it anymore I feel like my heart is gonna explode! I took my pillow and shoved it on my face and let out a loud squeal. Then Makinzie screamed and I heard a loud noise coming from the floor. I moved my pillow away and apparently Makinzie fell out of her bed. Oh no she might have heard me.

"What the hellishness Mikayla! I had an awesome dream and you just ruined it!" She yelled with an angry tone.

"Oh! Am…Sorry." I said then quickly took the phone to delete Brady's text so Makinzie won't see it. Suddenly a pillow hit me right in the face which made me fall back to my bed. Was that Makinzie?! She did not just throw a pillow at a Makoola! I stood up took 2 pillows and threw 1 pillow at Makinzie. She dodged the first one.

"HAHAHAAAAA! YOU MI-" Before she could continue I threw another pillow at her hitting it right at the side of her face which made her fall to her bed.

"_Oh I'm sorry_. What were you saying?" I said in a jokingly tone.

"OH IT'S ON!" She said and grabbed another pillow.

Makinzie and I started laughing while hitting each other with pillows it was so much fun.

* * *

***Kings Room***

**BRADY POV:**

When I got to my room Boomer and I kept talking about today. We talked about the vase, he kept complaining about Makinzie throwing the vase, but I said it was okay because Mikayla kissed me then he started asking me a bunch of questions.

"She what! Where?" Boomer said.

"Right here." I said while touching my lips.

"At the lips!" Boomer said

"YES!" I yelled in happy tone.

"HOLY shish kabobs! How long was it!" Boomer exclaimed

"About half a second!" I said

"Bro! You have to ask Mikayla out! She obviously likes you too!" Boomer said.

"I don't know Boom, yeah she might but I think it was just a thank you kiss." I said.

"Wait! Did Makinzie give you the phone? You should text Mikayla!" Boomer said.

"I don't know what to say." I said while sitting on my bed.

After a few minutes of thinking I had an Idea when I remembered looking at Mikayla at the throne room when she was sleeping. After I texted her, Boomer and I kept talked about me asking Mikayla out, then we heard a loud noise from the girl's room.

* * *

***Makinzie and Mikayla's room***

**BOOMER POV:**

We quickly ran to their room and found them hitting each other with pillows.

"PILLOW FIIIGHT!" I yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Brady said while we started getting a pillow and covering our faces. There were pillows everywhere. We started to join them pillow fighting. After a few minutes of pillow fighting Mikayla fell, so we all decided to stop.

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"OMG! Mikayla are you okay?" I said.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Mikayla said while trying to stand up.

"Here I'll help." Brady said while offering a hand.

"No thanks Brady I think I can walk by myself." Mikayla said. Mikayla stood up and tried to walk, but Brady picked her up.

"Brady put me down! I can walk by myself!" Mikayla said, but Brady ignored what she said.

"Aww hey Boomer! This is just like one of those romantic movies! Aren't they such a good couple?" I said to Boomer. Then Mikayla gave me an angry glare after Brady put her down on her bed. Oh no Mikayla is gonna kill me for saying that so I decided to change the subject so she might forget.

"Oh hey guys! I brought some scary movies from Mindu maybe we can watch it tomorrow!" I said.

"S-scary m-movies?" Brady said obviously scared.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were a chicken! Don't worry we'll watch it at morning!" I said getting cd cases from my pack bag.

"That's awesome! What horror movies do you have?" Boomer said excitedly.

"Oh this one is my favorite! It's called "The Monster Who Killed The Twin K-" you know what never mind I have another one…Oh found it! This one is the scariest horror Movie on Mindu!" I said.

"What? How did you get it? I don't think we can watch that because it's illegal on Kinkow." Mikayla said.

"Oh Me and the King of Mindu are close friends so he gave this to me, and who cares if it's illegal the kings can change the rules anyway!" I said while pointing at Boomer.

"We sure can! We are so gonna watch that tomorrow." Boomer said while heading out of the door with Brady. Then Brady stopped near the door and talked to me.

"So amm…in this movie is there any blood…injuries… death, and even mons-" I rolled my eyes and quickly closed the door before he continues.

"SWEET DREAMS MIKAYLA!" He yelled at the closed door. I noticed Mikayla softly smiled. I went to my bed and lay down. I heard Mikayla humming her favorite song.

"Oh my gosh! You're humming!" I said pointing at her like she did something wrong.

"Pfft I don't know what your talking about." Mikayla said trying to sound confused.

"For someone with a sprained ankle you sure seem happy…" I said with a smile. Mikayla laid down her bed and started smiling.

"Your thinking about him aren't you!?" I said.

"Oh would you just go back to sleep." Mikayla said going back to sleep.

"Okay fine I wouldn't want to interrupt you dreaming about you know who." I said going back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: I tried my best not to do a cliff-hanger! I really hope you guys review on this one! Pleeeaase this is like the only chapter I did so far that they actually kissed, I promise I'll try my best to update after some of my readers finish reading this chapter, so please review so I know if you're done reading or not, and I really wanna know if you guys think this chapter was good or bad! Even a simple comment would be okay! I really really want you guys to know that I read each and every review and certainly appreciate it! You're the reason I actually write! Every morning I just get up and walk around the kitchen and think of what to write and if my readers will like it…PLEEEEEAAASSE tell if if this wasn't too bad!**


	8. Looking Back

**Authors Note:Hey guys! So finally I finished chapter 8! I also added some stuff in my profile for what's next and the original characters just like Makinzie's personality, and a Sneak Peak for next chapters (But don't worry it's not spoilers it's more like one sentence a character says) So anyway hope you check it out! Sorry It took so long I mean I really wanted to write, but got stuck. And there was some readers that were missing which was a bit sad :( come on guys where are you! I miss your reviews! But anyways I saw a couple of new readers which made me smile :) so welcome to this story! ****BTW do you know the thing on top that says rates on the pair of kings fanfic list? Will I looked up K-T and my story isn't there :( that's just mean! Atleast you know where tofind this story...I hope.**

* * *

***Makinzie and Mikayla's room***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"Mikayla! Mikayla! WAKE UP!" Makinzie said while hitting me with a pillow.

"Give me 5 more minutes!" I said. I didn't get much sleep last night I felt like I was just sleeping for only 1 minute.

"Oh yeah? YOU SAID THAT 10 MINUTES AGO! Now wake up! You have to tell me about what happened last night.I totally thought Brady was gonna say I love you!" Makinzie said, now I really didn't wanna wake up.

"Look Makinzie I know you really wanna watch that horror movie today but I need more sleep." I said still tired.

"Oh who cares?! I mean you kissed Brady for the first time last night! That has to mean something!" Makinzie said while shaking my shoulder. Then I remembered the actual first time when I kissed him to break a spell.

"I don't care! It's not even the first time!" I blurted forgetting Makinzie was there.

"Woah! WOAH! YOU SAY-_SO WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?_!?" She said in a shocked yet annoying tone. Then realizing what I said, I woke up quickly and sat on my bed.

"Amm What?!" I said trying to sound confused.

"Wait that means…" Makinzie said with a smile, but I interrupted her thinking.

"NOTHING! I mean am… forget what I said! That was just a joke,_ haha yeah a joke_…" I said nervously.

"Either you tell me or I'll ask Brady!" Makinzie threatened. If she did ask Brady, he might make some kind of lie, so I just told her instead.

"FINE! I kissed him before, but it was just to get him out of whatever evil spell he was in." Mikayla said.

"Hmm... you mean like true love's kiss?"Makinzie asked while she sat beside me.

"Yeah, something like that! I guess..." I said. Then Makinzie started giggling.

"Wait, wait a minute. Soo that means Brady is am…" Makinzie cleared her throat, then continued.

"Your true love?" Makinzie said with a smirk. I tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. A few seconds later I stood up silently and shyly walked to the bathroom while Makinzie was just staring at me still sitting on the bed.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my self at the bathroom mirror, still thinking if what Makinzie said was true. I started thinking about the crazy day that happened yesterday.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Amm…to like…save her if she falls!" Brady said._

_"Really? …Well thank you so much for taking care of my cousin, this really means a lot to me" Mikayla said. She came closer and gave Brady a friendly hug._

_"Brady come on lets g- aaaawww that's soo sweet you both look like a great couple!" Makinzie interrupted. Mikayla quickly pulled away from the hug, and walked to her room with a very small smile._

_"Yeah right, that's probably paint or something" Mikayla said. She tried to wipe it away with her hand, but instead Brady grabbed it and pulled Mikayla closer to him. Mikayla tried not to fall to Brady so she placed her other hand on his shoulder quickly._

_"Of all people why does it have to be Brady?" Mikayla said._

_"Mikayla, you know there are times when you unexpectedly fall for someone even if you don't want to." Makinzie said_.

_"There's something I wanna tell you." Brady calmly said while holding both Mikayla's hand._

_"Mikayla I… am..Mikayla I…lo… I-I, f-from t-the f-first t-time I met you I-I Mikayla I-I I a-always al-always" Brady said like a stuttering idiot. Brady looked up the balcony and suddenly pushed Mikayla out of the way. Brady got hit with a vase and became unconscious._

_"Brady! Oh no. GUARDS! GUARDS! Hold on…I AM A GUARD!" Mikayla said then Mahama and Roger ran over to help Brady._

_"My dad's gonna freak when he finds out what happened to Brady!" Mikayla said while the other guards carried him to the throne room._

_"Mikayla, I love you." Brady said. He leaned closer to Mikayla. Their faces where so close to each other, but Brady stopped and left, leaving Mikayla 3 golden roses. Mikayla looked at the roses and smiled._

_"I'll be there." Brady said._

_"Oh…I'll be there? Really?" Mikayla said a bit confused. "I thought he was gonna say something else." she thought._

_"Amm…yeah, meaning like I'll always be there for you no matter what happens." Brady said while smiling. _

_"Thanks." Mikayla said with a smile. Mikayla walked closer to Brady and gave him a quick light kiss._

_"Good night Brady." Mikayla said while she went inside._

'From: Secret'

'-Im still awake tryn 2 sleep, but I just cant stop thinkin of you and how you sleep like an angel :)'

_Mikayla quickly took a pillow and let out a loud squeal._

_"What the hellishness Mikayla!" Makinzie screamed._

_"No thanks Brady I think I can walk by myself." Mikayla said, but Brady picked her up and carried her to her bed._

_"Aww hey Boomer! This is just like one of those romantic movies! Aren't they such a good couple?" Makinzie said, then Mikayla angrily glared at her._

_"SWEET DREAMS MIKAYLA!" Brady yelled from the closed door._

_"Your thinking about him aren't you!?" Makinzie said._

_"Oh would you just go back to sleep." Mikayla said trying to go back to sleep._

_"Okay fine I wouldn't want to interrupt you dreaming about you know who." Makinzie said._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

I splashed some water on my face hoping it will help me forget everything yesterday. I looked back at the mirror. Oh Mikayla what is happening to you! No you don't like Brady! Not even close!

"Mikayla let's go!" Makinzie yelled. I wanted to stay at the bathroom so I didn't have to go outside and look at Brady.

"Nah, It's okay, you can watch the movie without me!" I yelled back while locking the bathroom.

"_OOOOoooo_ I didn't know you had a text yesterday!" Makinzie said. Then I quickly opened the bathroom and ran to Makinzie and tried to grab the phone she was holding.

"MAKINZIE DON'T YOU DARE READ IT!" Mikayla said.

"_Offcoouurrse_ I won't read it my dearest cousin… as long as you go down stairs AND WATCH THE MOVIE!" Makinzie said running around the room so Mikayla won't get her.

"Oh fine." I quickly said lying. I really don't wanna watch the movie with them.

"Good! Now go get change and will all watch the movie together." Makinzie declared while she gave the phone to me and started heading to the door.

"That was close." I murmured.

"Oh and Mikayla! If you don't come, I'll tell Brady you screamed when you got his text." Makinzie said then went outside the room.

"Oh she's good." I said.

* * *

***King's Bedroom***

**BOOMER POV:**

I was so excited for the movie! After Brady got changed, he looked kinda nervous.

"Bro! Are you okay? Don't tell me your scared!" I asked.

"What! No of course not Boom, why would I be scared of some silly movie!" Brady said nervously.

"Well remember the last time we watched a horror movie?" I said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Shhh! The teenage king is about to get it! GET'EM GHOSTY!" Boomer said._

_"They always go for the kings first, but don't worry; they only come out at night!" Lanny whispered to Brady._

_"But it's night, every night." Brady said. Then Lanny placed a skeleton hand on Brady's shoulder._

_"It's alright Boomer, I'll be okay." Brady whispered, then tapped the skeleton hand._

_Brady then quickly realized it was a skeleton hand, then screamed and ran through the white screen projector causing it to fall on him._

_"SAVES YOURSELFS! EVERYBODY ENTER THE WATER! GHOST CAN'T SWIM." Brady yelled then fell to the table full of popcorn._

_"Okayy…and that concludes movie night! I hope you all liked that special 3D ending!" Boomer exclaimed._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

***Throne Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Makinzie I'm not sure about watching this movie…" Mikayla said.

"What? Mikayla I know you don't get scared at horror movies." I said while setting up the movie.

"I'm not scared, but you know… Brady can't handle horror movies." Mikayla said.

"It'll be fine! Brady can handle it. His totally brave!" I said, but in my mind I was laughing hysterically.

"I hope so…" Mikayla said.

* * *

**Author's Note:Sorry if this chapter is really short, I was gonna write more, but do you know those writers block where you know what to write, but just couldn't write it down? And there were a lot more Brakayla stories out there (Which I read to they were really good that's why I couldn't stop reading! ) so I hope you guys didn't quit reading this :(! Super sorry it took soo loooongg to upload this chapter, it's just that I'm really freaking out since school is coming! WHY CAN'T SUMMER BE LONGER! I need like 1 month more away from school and I have to go in 1 week! ;( But I will still try my best to write :)**


	9. Horrified

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Anyway I just got a tip that Brady will go back to Kinkow, but somehow go back to Chicago, but still not sure if that's true 'cause it might be just a lie or a guess and besides the writers can change it. BTW can you guys tell me if the characters are to OOC?**

* * *

***Throne Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

The guards moved the table and the other couch so they could put the T.V. then I was connecting the wires to the T.V. and placed the cd at the cd player, if you're thinking why it took me so long… well I double checked every wire to make sure Lanny didn't set anything to it, I mean everybody knows his evil, well except maybe the kings, but they wouldn't believe me if I told them anyway. Just as I was done Brady and Boomer arrived.

"Hey Mikayla!" Brady exclaimed waving at Mikayla.

"Argh." Mikayla reacted sounding annoyed and rolling her eyes. That's weird I know she's pretending she doesn't like him, but she didn't have to hurt his feelings.

"Amm…Did I say anything wrong?" Brady whispered to me.

"What? No, she probably just didn't get enough sleep." I whispered back. I looked at Mikayla who sat on the couch, she seems really sleepy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to watchin'!" Boomer exclaimed. Mikayla was on the very right side of the couch, Brady sat beside her of course and Boomer sat at the very left of the couch, I wonder why his staying away from Brady. I sat beside Boomer and Brady and turned on the movie.

"I'm so excited!" I said while eating some popcorn.

30 minutes later…

"Oh man! I did not expect he was gonna throw the eyeball there!" Boomer said focusing on the movie.

"I guess we didn't _see_ that coming!" I said laughing a bit with Boomer.

I turn to look at Brady, his head lay on Mikayla's lap, and you would think its sweet wouldn't you? Well it would be except the part that he was trembling in fear with his knees bent and he was covering his face with a pillow trying not to see the movie.

"Is it over yet?" Brady said over and over while Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"That's just sad..." I thought.

"Oh would you get off!" Mikayla yelled while she pushed Brady which caused him to fall to the floor.

"See this is why I didn't wanna sit beside him." Boomer said while I helped Brady. Brady finally stood up and sat down the couch.

"What's her problem?" Brady asked me.

"You! I mean can you at least pretend to act brave and remember Mikayla isn't your baby sitter, plus trust me you do not want to annoy a girl who is half asleep specially if she's part sasquatch with a machete!" I said.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was soo exhausted I badly wanted to get more sleep; I took a quick nap every minute till I started to fall more and more asleep.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

Finally! Boomer, Brady, Mikayla and I were all sitting normally on the couch, normally watching a horror movie, well except that Boomer randomly kept screaming things that he thinks is gonna happened, and Brady was normally sitting down except he was covering his face with his hands, and Mikayla was starting to fall asleep. A few minutes later I realized Mikayla fell asleep and her head slowly fell on Brady's shoulder. Brady was shocked, and then he smiled and put 1 of his arms around Mikayla. Shockingly he started to just watch the movie without trembling and yelling, but just being confident, I also think his about to cry.

"Hey Boomer, maybe we should leave these 2 alone." I said.

"WHAT! But we're about to find out who the killer is." Boomer said.

"The butler did it, Now let's go!" I said.

"NOOOO! SPOILER ALERT!" Boomer whined while I grabbed his arm.

"Oh would you calm down I didn't even finish watching the movie! Plus it's probably the cat." I said.

"No I wanna finish this movie first!" Boomer said.

"But we have to find a way to rain so Mason can't come back today!" I said.

"_…FIINE!_ But we better continue watching this later." Boomer said while we walked up stairs leaving Brady and Mikayla, if you're wondering why would I leave my cousin with Brady I think it's because I feel like I could trust him, I don't know why, but he seems like a really good person.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

**1 hour later...**

I really had a good sleep when I woke up I noticed that my head was on Brady's shoulder and his arm was around me. I looked at him while he was watching the movie. I think maybe I do like him, just maybe I mean he does sometimes look cute… Oh my god! What the hell am I saying!

"Brady! What are you doing?!" I yelled. Brady fell out of the couch while screaming. He quickly stood up.

"Oh am…s-sorry M-Mikayla, it's because you fell a-asleep and am…" Brady said nervously.

"I have to go am to the a, the plaza." I said as I speed walked away from the room.

**BRADY POV:**

Oh Brady, Brady, Brady! You really did it this time. Now I think she probably hates me more than ever! I should really talk to her, wait Boomer said ice cream makes everyone feel better! Better go get some ice cream just in case!

* * *

***King's Bedroom***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"I look ridiculous!" Boomer said coming out of the bathroom wearing a costume that has a live lizard as a hat and a chicken tail, he even has a giant peacock feathers on his back and a long skirt covered in beads that goes with a shirt covered in pink eagle feathers oh and don't forget the giant butterfly wings attached to his arm.

"You look very handsome." I said trying to stop myself laughing.

"Really?"

"Y-ye-yes." I said in a squeaky tone, because I was about to laugh so hard.

"Well ladies do love pink." Boomer said spinning around like a ballerina.

"Now you have to do the Kinkowin rain dance." I said looking away from Boomer so I could stop myself from laughing.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"Oh it's easy just am…stand on one foot and jump around the room saying Ayimtwopid over and over again." I said, he started to jump around the room with one foot.

"AYIMTWOPID! AYIMTWOPID! AYIMTWOPID! AYIMTWOPID!" He repeated over and over.

"Oh don't forget to flap your wings!" I said, he started flapping his wings, and then I bit my lip so I could stop myself from laughing.

"Oh stop I can't take it anymore!" I said while uncontrollably laughing, I couldn't breathe because of that. I laughed so hard that I fell to the couch.

"HEY! YOU SAID THIS IS THE KINKOWIN RAIN-DANCE!" Boomer angrily said.

"Sadly it is!" I said still laughing.

* * *

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I started pacing around the plaza and started thinking and thinking and thinking of what I'm supposed to think! I mean seriously Brady? Who would the heck would think that I would ever like him! Why would I think that I like him… I couldn't think straight! I slowly walked to the bench and sat on it looking straight at the ground. A few minutes later I saw a hand holding an ice cream near my face.

"D-Do you want s-some ice cream?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Brady.

"Am…sure?" I said taking the bowl of ice cream.

"I have one too…" Brady said sitting beside me. There was a really long awkward silence…

"I'm sor-" We both said.

"Oh, what were you going to say?" Brady asked.

"No it's okay you can talk first my king." I said.

"Nah, ladies first." Brady said.

"What! You can start first! It sounds like you were going to say sorry anyway." I said.

"Me? Actually I think you were going to say sorry." Brady said.

"Okay why can't we just both say it?" I said getting a bit annoyed.

"Fine, I'm sorry. There your turn!" Brady said.

"I'm sorry too, for yelling at you." I said.

"That's okay I'm used to it anyway... Why don't we eat this ice cream before it melts?" Brady said.

"Sure." I said.

* * *

***Kings Bedroom***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Are you sure this will work? You're not lying right?" Boomer asked as he took the small bottle of liquid.

"Come on Boomer! Since when did I ever mess with you!" I said.

"Oh you never ever messed with me! Of course I should just believe you!" Boomer said sarcastically.

"Hello I'm the professional here! Just drink the contents of that bottle and yell rain! It will work this time I mean it!" I said since Boomer and I are trying to make it rain outside, Mason is coming back tommorow so if it rains he wouldn't be able to come back since he fly's with the hot air balloon.

"Why don't you drink it?" Boomer said.

"Because only you can." I said.

"Why!"

"Okay Boomer listen, we can either keep complaining forever who drinks it which well 'cause Mason to come sooner or you can just drink it and our problems would be over."

"_Ooorrrr_ you can just drink it." Boomer said handing me the potion.

"If you drink it I'll give you some cookies I brought from Mindu." I said

"…Okay fine!" Boomer drinks the potion "RAIN!" Boomer yelled, and then it started to rain! I am such a genius! Wait a minute it's only raining on Boomer!

"Did it work? Wait a minute why is it only raining on me! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He ran around the room, but the rain kept following him.

"Well am at least it rained haha…" I said while trying to stop myself from laughing.

"MAKINZIE! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Boomer yelled.

"Hey! To be honest this is like the best weather potion I made!"

* * *

***Plaza***

**BRADY POV:**

So we were sitting at the bench eating ice cream and you know what, this could be a date! Haha!

"Mikayla am… I mean we all know that you insanely like me, but why don't you ever go out with me?" I asked.

"I think you just answered your own question." Mikayla said rolling her eyes.

"Well do you at least like me a little? Do I actually have a chance?" I asked.

"This is really good ice cream, what did you add on it?" Mikayla asked trying to change the subject.

"I added some bojo sauce on it. Princess Iris gave it to me." I explained.

"Princess Iris?" Mikayla said.

"Yeeaaahh…You jealous?!" I said smiling widely.

"What! Me jealous? Yeah right, you wish." Mikayla said.

"I wish that your inlove with me…" I murmured.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said.

"So…" Mikayla said.

"I like your machete." I said. I like your machete?! Seriously! I'm so stupid! I couldn't think of a better line!

"Thanks? I guess you know my dad has one to." Mikayla said in a threatening voice.

"How could I not! I remember him saying it was forged from the fires of Mount 'don't touch my daughter' I swear my life flashed before my eyes! " I said in horror. She laughed quite a bit.

"Yeah I remember..." Mikayla said.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow this might be one of the worst ending I wrote XD anyway since it's a short chapter I'll let you ask Makinzie any question (that's appropriate) and she'll try and answer it. **

**Makinzie: "Fine! I'll answer questions, but this is only once! I might not answer anymore."**


	10. What are you talking about!

**Boomer: Hey Makinzie what are you doing?**

**Makinzie: Just answering questions.**

**Boomer: You promised you'll give me cookies!**

**Makinzie: I did! They're at the oven. Meet me down stairs at the throne room I have to finish these questions first.**

**Boomer: Fine**

**Okay now let's see… wow okay these are really hard questions I thought it was going to be like what's your favorite color and stuff. **

**First question is from CourageCat, why do I want my cousin to fall inlove?**

_Well I like challenges! Part of the reason is well Mikayla is also like a big sister to me and I want her to be happy… LOL! That was so corny! Actually one of the reasons is, imagine if Mikayla did fall in love, she won't be so strict and bossy anymore and I can do lots more things without her complaining…Just kidding don't tell her I said that! The real reason is when I first came to Kinkow I thought it was the coolest thing that a King fell in love with my cousin, I mean who wouldn't think that's awesome (that time I had no idea how stupid and dorky the kings are) I thought King Brady would be… I don't know maybe act like kingly, brave, strong, and serious like their father, but I was waaaaaayyy wrong, but when I have a mission I attempt to finish it, so yeah I guess I'm stuck with helping Brady, not that I don't want to! Of course I want to help, I see how Brady tries his best and almost risk his life for Mikayla and I think she should give him a chance I really really don't want her to be with someone like that jerk Lucas again._

**Okay next is yummy42, what's it like having Mikayla like a big sister…**

_Hmm well it's been really awesome, I mean it's not every day you have a cousin who is part sasquatch, really good at machete and very close to the kings. Oh and it is fun to annoy her! We fight often, but we are really close cousins. She can really be irritating sometimes like 1 little mistake like breaking her favorite machete is the biggest problem in the world! I mean come on who hasn't broken a machete by throwing an anchor on it! We might be related, but we are very different sometimes. So sometimes it's awesome and sometimes it's a pain. But now we get along very well._

**Well that's all the questions and it was kinda fun answering these maybe I'll consider answering questions next time. Anyways I better go to the throne room.**

* * *

***Plaza***

**BRADY:**

So Mikayla and I were both eating ice cream and talking.

"Hey, Mikayla?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well even though Boomer and I sometimes act… let's just say 'unsmart' you still didn't give up on us. I know you're scared you might disappoint the Makoola family and I wanna thank you for still trying to help us even if were not the kings you expected us to be."

"You're right you're not the kings I expected you to be."

"Ouch!"

"What I mean to say is you and Boomer might sometimes cause some troubles… I mean a lot of trouble… No wait, millions of-"

"Your point is!"

"My point is you always persevere to fix the troubles you cause and sometimes try your best to be great kings of this island and to be honest sometimes you and Boomer are pretty brave specially when it comes to people you truly care about."

"Yes… I am a pretty awesome and an adorable king! Anyway thanks Mikayla you're the best…" I slowly gave her a friendly hug.

"I should probably go back inside." Mikayla said while pulling away from the hug.

"Oh okay…" I said kinda disappointed because she pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks for the ice cream…"

She was near the front door, but she stopped and looked back at me.

"Oh and Brady…yes." Mikayla softly said then went back inside.

"Yes? Yes what? Yes I'm adorable or yes I'm an awesome king? IS IT BOTH! Wait… Yes I have a chance? MIKAYLA! YES I HAVE A CHANCE? MIKAAAYLLAAAA!" I said, but she was already inside.

* * *

***Throne Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Man! These cookies are awesome!" Boomer said.

"Who doesn't love cookies and milk?" I said just when Mikayla walked in smiling.

"Hey Mikayla! Where did you and Brady go?" Boomer asked while he sat down beside me at the couch.

"Someone seems happy. What were you and Brady doing outside?" I asked while Boomer took the glass of milk.

"Oh nothing he just gave me something really sweet, delightful, enjoyable, and totally irresistible!" Mikayla dreamily said. My eyes widen like "What the" while Boomer did a spit take.

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT!" Boomer exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah, and It was really good." Mikayla said as she walked upstairs to her room. The second she said that, I started chocking on the cookies. Boomer quickly gave me a bottle of water. After that Boomer and I looked at each other with disgusted looks on our faces.

"I don't think I can eat another piece of cookie again." I said as I shuddered in disgust.

"And it was really good?! I mean she was with Brady right? Now that's just wrong!" Boomer said.

"What the hell did your brother do with my sweet cousin?!"

"I think they were doing-"

"Don't even go there! You know what I definitely do not want to know."

"Why? Did you think they had-"

"WHAT! NO OF COURSE NOT! MIKAYLA WOULD NEVER!"

"But she said-"

"SHUT UP! Okay Boomer just shut up I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, it's when 2 people like each other and have this connection then start to-"

"Oh god. DUDE! I don't wanna know about those things!"

"It was your idea to leave them alone!"

"Yeah but I didn't know they were going to you know…"

"Know what?"

"YOU KNOW!"

"KNOW WHAT!?"

"BOOMER!" I yelled.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Wait oh no Mason!" Boomer said.

"What do you think Uncle Mason is gonna think about this?" I asked.

"Let's just say, the only part we can see left of Brady is his brain!"

"I bet that's still pretty hard to see…"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"...Exactly" I said as Brady came into the room.

"Hey guys!" Brady said.

Me and Boomer quickly stood up and slowly approached Brady with interrogating looks.

"_Sooo_ BRO. How did your _'little'_ talk with Mikayla go?" Boomer said.

"It seems like you had a good time!" I said with an angry look.

"_Amm suuurrre_? I guess I had fun?" Brady said while we both stared at him.

"Oh you did now didn't you! I said while crossing my arms.

"We just had some ice cream…" Brady said while kinda weirded out. Then there was about 10 seconds of awkward silence.

"…I totally knew that." I said.

"Ohhhh…so that's what she meant." Boomer said.

"Why what were you guys think I was talking about? You look so mad." Brady said with a confused look.

"…You know what, were just _mad because…_" I said trying to make Boomer finish the sentence.

"_Becaauuusse_… you didn't even share some of your ice cream." Boomer said.

"Yeah but you know what I-I'm good you d- I don't really need some ice cream."

"Oh _well okay then_… anyways have you guys found a way to delay Mason's flight?"

"We found lots of ways! That didn't really work." I said.

"Hey Makinzie you never really told us what the Golden Apple was for. Do you think it could help?" Brady asked.

"What no of course not the Kinkowin golden apple is mostly used for potions like the ones that could change how you feel." I said.

"What are you gonna use it for?" Boomer asked.

"Well using a slice of the apple I was gonna turn it into a love potion, but I would need a lava mushroom and only 5 of them grow somewhere on Mount Spew every 5 years so I made an Attention Potion instead." I explained.

"Wait so if I use it on someone the person would be under a spell." Brady asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that, but I wouldn't really call it under a spell since it only makes them give you all their attention for only a week, some people use it for educational purposes and some people use it so they can prove their self to someone. " I explained.

"That's perfect! We could use that on Mikayla!" Brady said.

"What! There is no way I'm gonna let you put my cousin under a spell!"

"Come on M-ZIE! If I used it on Mikayla she'll know how awesome and cool I am! She might finally go out with me! It's only for a week anyway."

"She's still my cousin and don't worry I found a way you can ask Mikayla out without her knowing you're asking her." I said with a half evil smile.

"…Huh?" Brady and Boomer said.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys I've been seeing stories with Disclaimers and figured maybe I should add one to just in case…**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic story called "When Will He Give Up" contains some characters and parts from "Pair of Kings" which is originally created by Dan Cross and David Hoge on Disney XD.** **This fanfic story is for entertainment purpose only and it is not the official story line (unless Disney wants it to be LOL Just Kidding but you'll never know XD) No copyright intended, Thank you in advance for understanding and not suing me! ^_^**


	11. Asked

**Authors Note: I'm glad you guys also liked Boomer and Makinzie's character. Oh and I also hope she was a character on Pair of Kings haha… As you may know I just came back to school a few days ago and I might not be updating so much :( but I'll try anyway since I'm starting to love writing this story.**

* * *

***Throne room***

**BRADY POV:**

I woke up at exactly at 12 noon, Yesterday Makinzie told me a plan so I could trick Mikayla into going out with me and that was like the easiest plan ever, but it still sounds so difficult. I hope it works…

I walked down stairs and Makinzie was sitting down the couch reading a magazine, then Mikayla came in the throne room, probably coming back from her guard shift.

"Wow there was alot tarantula people today." Mikayla said.

"Are you okay cuz?" Makinzie said while she tossed a bottle of water. Mikayla quickly caught it.

"Thanks! Yeah, it's actually really weird because they said someone in this castle took some of their peacock feathers they were collecting! Can you believe that?" Mikayla said.

"…Am yeah that's really stupid." Makinzie said nervously.

"Makinzie…do you have something to do with this? Oh no, you're not making people do the rain-dance again right? I told you before they only said as a joke!" Mikayla said with a glare.

"What _nooo_… why would I- look its Brady!" Makinzie said pointing near the stairs were I was trying to hide.

"Oh hey guys…" I said coming down the stairs.

"Hello." Makinzie said.

"Are you guy's hungry?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm starving I didn't eat anything since breakfast. And the only thing I ate this morning was a half piece of toast. Strangely, the rest of my breakfast just disappeared." Mikayla complained.

"I wonder _how_ that could have happened." Makinzie said sarcastically. Mikayla then crossed her arms and turned to Makinzie.

"Excuse me?" Mikayla said with a deathly glare that made Makinzie ran as fast as she could to her room.

"_So…_I'm starving to! We should eat something later. Possibly at 7:30 pm on the evening." I said trying to act all casual.

"Amm….sure. Why not." Mikayla said.

"Great! It's a date then. Meet me at Shredder beach later." I said quickly, and then I bolted up stairs to my room.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

Wait a minute…Date?! Did he say- Did Brady just-WHAT! Did he ask me out? I quickly ran to my room screaming in fright.

* * *

***Mikayla's Room***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

This is bad! This is not good, not good at all! I jumped face first into my bed and hid under the covers. This is not happening! This is like my worst nightmare ever! I quickly grabbed the phone to call Candace.

"Candace I need to talk to you. Come here quickly it's an emergency." Then I turned off the phone and waited. What am I going to do! I sat down on my bed and I grabbed the yellow monkey stuffed animal from my bed.

"Did he really just ask me out?!" I yelled

"I think the bigger shock is you actually saying yes." A voice said. I stared at the stuffed animal with my eyes beginning to widen.

"OH NO! I THINK I'M TURNING INTO A STUFFED ANIMAL!" I yelled while I quickly threw the monkey at the wall.

"Yup, its official I am losing my mind." Just as I said that I saw Makinzie coming out from the curtain and started laughing annoyingly.

"I can't, believe, I can't believe you actually fell, fell for that! You should, you should have seen your, your face! You were so scared!" Makinzie said while still laughing.

"Makinzie you have got to stop doing that! It's not funny!" I said while she sat next to me.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll stop laughing now." Makinzie said beginning to calm down.

"Good!"

"So Brady out smarted you huh?"

"NO!"

"Whatever! Who was on the phone anyway?"

"Candace."

"CANDACE! You mean the girly girl who gossips nonstop! How the heck did you become friends with her?!" Makinzie angrily said.

"It's a long story!" I said, and then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Oh so you're planning to talk to her instead of me! Well I'm staying." Makinzie said.

"I'm here! Now what's the problem! Gasp! Did you break a nail! Did someone steal your shoes?" Candace said while she came to sit next to me.

"No it's not that. I have to tell you something." I said.

"Let me guess you had another dream about Brady?" Candace said.

"Since when did you dream about Brady?" Makinzie interrupted.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Candace asked Makinzie.

"Makinzie! Mikayla's cousin!" Makinzie said with a bit of an attitude.

"Well…I'm her best friend." Candace said.

"Actually that would be me." Makinzie said.

"Okay! Can I just tell you something?" I said trying to stop them from fighting.

"Ha! Like she can keep a secret." Makinzie murmured.

"Candace you have to promise not to tell this to anyone! You have to keep this a secret." Mikayla said.

"What? That you agreed on going out with Brady?" Candace said sarcastically.

"How did you know? Did Boomer tell you! Oh I am so gonna-"

"Wait! So you are going out with Brady!?" Candace said confused.

"I thought you knew!" I said.

"I was kidding! OMG! How?!" Candace said.

"I DON'T KNOW! What should I do!?" I said.

"First we have to go shopping! So you can get ready for your date!" Candace said.

"What! No! I mean I don't wanna go out with him!" I said.

"mmmmmHHHMMMMMM Then why did you agree!" Makinzie said

"I…I don't know." I said looking at the floor.

"Oh my sweet cousin is in love! She's going to be the next queen of Kinkow!" Makinzie said in a teasing sound.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait for her to pick me as the maid of honor!" Candace said.

"Maid of honor?! Why would she pick you! I'm so much better!" Makinzie said.

"Heloo I am like her bestest friend ever!"

"Well she's my cousin! I know her so much longer then you!"

"You know what you can just be her flower girl. I'll be the maid of honor."

"I don't wanna be a stinkin' flower girl! I deserve to be the maid of honor!"

"Oh right, I forgot a flower girl, actually needs to be a girl!"

Makinzie angrily gaped. I quickly interrupted them before they get into a slap fight.

"I know who should be the maid of honor! Wait one problem…I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled.

"Wow that was kinda mean." Candace said.

"I know right, just because a king likes her she thinks she's all that." Makinzie added.

"WHAT!" I said in shock

"Tell me about it! Mikayla can be soo stuck-up some times." Candace agreed.

"What! I am so n- You know what? You two are no help at all! I'll just tell Brady It was all a misunderstanding! I'm sure he'll understand." I said.

"HA! Brady can't even understand when I ask him to spell understand because his not so good at understanding the words, Do you even understand how his not very good at understanding and you think his gonna understand that it was a misunderstanding! Now that's just confusing!" Makinzie said quickly.

"Wait you're not gonna cancel are you? Do you really want to break his heart?" Candace said.

"Look Mikayla you only have two options. 1 Go on a date with him, 2 Cancel the date and shatter his heart into a million pieces and his heart will never ever be healed or reattached again forever." Makinzie said with a dramatic face.

"When you put it like that it sounds so bad!" I said.

"It is bad!" Candace and Makinzie both said. I took a deep breath trying to think what to say next.

"Oh fine, but it's just two good friends casually going to dinner, nothing special." I declared.

"A romantic dinner that is." Candace whispered to Makinzie.

"For two 'friends' that are deeply in love." Makinzie whispered.

"And one of those friends has a closet full of deadly weapons!" Mikayla whispered in a threatening voice.

"RUN!" Makinzie said while she and Candace headed out of the room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This fanfic story called "When Will He Give Up" contains some characters and contents from "Pair of Kings" which is originally created by Dan Cross and David Hoge on Disney XD.** **This fanfic story is for entertainment purpose only and it is not the official story line (unless Disney wants it to be LOL Just Kidding but you'll never know XD) No copyright intended, Thank you in advance for understanding and not suing me! ^_^**


	12. All Set

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! First of all I wanna thank you for the people who reviewed, I feel like we're all close friends! XD There was a few reviewers missing and I think chapter 11 is the lowest user reviewed chapter, but that's okay since there's actually reviews from my friends :)**

* * *

***King's Room***

**BRADY POV:**

"Yo Boom! Makinzie's plan totally worked!" I said.

"That's awesome bro! Hey, what are you gonna wear?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know probably something-something awesome! Like what everyone would like to wear before the end of time." I said.

"I have a perfect idea!" Lanny said coming out of nowhere.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I ran up to the tallest room in the castle which was the King's room of course. I don't know what happened to Candace, maybe I just ran faster than her, plus she was wearing heels. When I got there I saw Boomer and Lanny sitting on the bed as if they were waiting for someone. Boomer noticed me while I was trying to gasp for air. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I noticed Brady wearing a white polo coffin-shirt (Don't look it up Google, I just made that up) you know those shirts people wear when there in a coffin. (To be honest I don't know what they really wear.)

"Makinzie, what happened? You look terrified and scared." Boomer asked noticing I was still exhausted from running.

"What's more scary is Brady's outfit! What happened? Who died?" I asked while looking at his outfit.

"What? He said he wanted clothes that people would like to wear before the end of time." Lanny said.

"Yeah, not when his time is ended!" I said as Candace came in. Candace quickly noticed Brady's outfit.

"Ugh! Did you just steal some clothes from the commentary?" Candace said while looking at Brady.

"How did you know?" Lanny said slowly.

"I don't know what else to wear!" Brady said.

"Brady, just wear normal clothes!" I exclaimed

"This isn't your wedding yet!" Candace added. We then both looked at each other and laughed remembering what we were talking about with Mikayla.

"I guess…" He said as we finally stopped laughing.

"Would you relax, your date is going to start in 5 more hours." Candace said to Brady.

I quickly handed Brady a small bottle with some kind of liquid.

"What's this for?" Brady said while he took the bottle.

"It's for whatever is growing or dyeing in your feet." I said then walked away.

"Hey! My feet are naturally smelly!" He yelled as I left.

* * *

***Shredder Beach***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I am setting up Brady and Mikayla's date with the help of Candace, but in fact she was totally annoying! She's always like "No don't move the flowers on the right side!" or "Place that flower petal near the side of the chair!" oh I really wanted to hit her with the chair that time, but I couldn't because apparently she knows more about decorating then I did.

"Would you get rid of that stupid smiley face balloon? It's supposed to be heart shaped!" Candace yelled while she pointed at the round shaped balloon.

"Oh that's not the only stupid thing I really wanna get rid of right now, and trust me it won't be a smiley face." I mumbled angrily.

"What did you say?" She said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing Maam!" I said with an angry grin.

Finally someone called Candace from her TV show which was apparently about to start.

"Oh no, I have to go! One of the reporters got slapped by a seal for asking if his mom was a dog. Hhmmm… should I talk about Mikayla's date?" Candace asked.

"Oh yeah sure! I bet Mikayla would not try to haunt you down or kill you while sleeping." I said sarcastically.

"On second thought, I'll think of something else." She said before walking away. Thank god she's gone! A few minutes later, I just realized it was already 5:30 so I went back to the castle. I slowly pushed the front doors and found Mikayla thinking while walking in circles around the throne room.

* * *

***Throne room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Mikayla calm down!" I said trying to stop her from walking in circles.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Mikayla yelled. Wow I haven't seen Mikayla this intense since King Bryan left.

"Cuz…cuz, CUZ!"I said finally stopping Mikayla.

"I'm sorry Makinzie, but it's just that…I reeaaallly don't wanna go out with him!"

"_Reeeeeaaalyyy?"_

"Yes!"

"Reaaly? Reaally?"

"REAALLY!" Mikayla said in anger.

"Hmm…you sure?"

"YES!"

"Really?" I said with a serious face.

"Yes!"

"Really?" I said crossing my arms.

"YES!" Mikayla yelled.

"Really?!" I said raising one eyebrow.

"YES!" Mikayla said.

"Is it, because you're afraid that you might like him back?" I said as quickly as possible.

"YES!-wait I mean no? Yes? Wait what!?" Mikayla said nervously.

"AHA! You hesitated!" I said pointing at her.

"…F-fine! Maybe a little tini-tiny crush." Mikayla said while she sat on the couch.

"HAHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Oh and of course I KNEEEWWW ITTT! That's right Kinkow my cousin is inlo-" I suddenly felt a hand pulling my arm.

"I swear if you weren't only my cousin, you'll be rolling down a deadly hill covered with poisonous spiders going to a direction of a stinky swamp that's inhabited by large alligators." Mikayla whispered in a terrifying and threatening tone as if smoke was coming out of her nose.

I slowly gulped as I slowly moved Mikayla's hand away from my arm. Mikayla still gave me a deadly glare.

"He-he v-very f-funny Mikayla ha-ha y-you almost got me there." I said very nervously and terrified while I slowly walked backwards grabbing my small cross body bag then 2 seconds later… I ran as fast as I can upstairs, screaming at the top of my lungs while waving my hands crazily around the air.

* * *

***Kings Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

A few minutes later I went to check on Brady, to see if he was ready for his date with Mikayla. I went inside the King's room and discovered Brady wasn't there and Boomer was just watching T.V.

"Boomer! Where's Brady?" I asked.

"If I tell you, you probably won't believe me."

"Did he go to school?!" I gasped.

"What no that's insane! What I'm trying to say is he showered!" He said while he turned off the TV.

"Okay…" I said.

"No you don't get it, he showered, 8 times!"

"SHUT UP!NO WAY! THAT'S FREAKIN' IMPOSSIBLE!" I said shocked and surprised.

"YES WAY! He brushed his teeth, and even washed his clothes! then ironed them!" Boomer yelled back.

Then Brady got out of the washroom dressed in clean shiny clothes and his hair was also shining. He wore this blue plaid shirt, black jeans, and black skate shoes.

"Do I look okay?" Brady asked while he approached us.

"Brady! You look like a King!" Boomer exclaimed.

"And you smell like a- like a- Like A PERSON!" I said.

"Why thank you… I think?" Brady said.

* * *

***Shredder Beach***

**BRADY POV:**

We used the King Cruiser to go to shredder ! The place was amazing! There was a path of red rose petals, a few heart shaped balloons, and there was a dark blue flower in a beautiful vase placed on top of a small square table with a red tablecloth. There was also 2 tall fire torch that brought light to the area.

"Whoa! Fanncccyyy." Boomer exclaimed

"Wow. It's so…so simple and-and nice!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, I did this all by myself!" Makinzie proudly said.

"Candace helped you didn't she." Boomer said.

"…y-yea a little." Makinzie confessed.

"I can't believe I'm finally going out with Mikayla!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah me neither." Makinzie scoffed.

"Hey Makinzie, is there something we we're supposed to do?" Boomer said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said a bit confused.

"I don't know, but it feels like we're missing something." Boomer continued.

"Yeah… me too, I feel like were forgetting something…" I said trying to think of it.

"Well if we both didn't remember it, it's probably not that important." Boomer said.

"Good Point!" Makinzie said.

**Authors: Hhmmm…what did they forget to do? I don't know if you guys know, but if you do, try commenting it. I wanna see if you can figure it out.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This fanfic story called "When Will He Give Up" contains some characters and parts from "Pair of Kings" which is originally created by Dan Cross and David Hoge on Disney XD.** **This fanfic story is for entertainment purpose only and it is not the official story line (unless Disney wants it to be LOL Just Kidding but you'll never know XD) No copyright intended, Thank you in advance for understanding and not suing me! ^_^**


	13. Waiting

**Hey guys! I just wanna let you know that I love writing this story! After I finish school and homework all I do is write this story (And after I take a shower, eat dinner etc..). I just wanna thank you for the support and reviews and of course I read all of them! I'm actually sick today and couldn't go to school… and I should be resting eating vegetables, but come on! Not going to school! Who won't take advantage of that? So this might not be so good since I'm writing while I'm sick, and I think I write best when I'm not sick, so...**

* * *

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was training with the guards; I often lost or drop my machete because I couldn't stop thinking what would happen when Brady and I actually go on a date, which by the way is tonight. I decided to take a break because the guards were starting to get suspicious.

***Throne Room***

I went inside to get a bottle of water, suddenly I heard someone opening the door.

"I'M BACK BABY GIRL!" I heard a deep voice say. I slowly turned around a bit scared of who it could be.

"Daddy?" I said as my dad approached me and gave me a big hug.

"Y-you're early." I said while I gently pulled away.

"What do you mean? I was supposed to come back today remember? See its 7 pm!" Dad said.

"_Greeaat…_" I said.

"Is anything wrong Mikayla? Did I miss anything? Is Makinzie behaving?" Dad asked concerned.

"…Nooo not much, just you know the usual, the King's do something stupid and I fix it, Lanny is out there somewhere being all evil and torturing people, and Makinzie is making potions and trying not to drop them and cause a huge fire…again." I said.

"That's amm… normal? Anyways I missed you so much baby girl! I was hoping we could spend some father and daughter time together! I heard there's a sword tournament at the village!" Dad exclaimed.

"Ohh sorry daddy I kinda have a daa- well other plans…" I said trying not to mention I have a date with Brady.

"What could be more important than spending time with your daddy? Besides where are you planning on going anyway?" Dad said while crossing his arms.

"Oh well am…I was just planning on checking out Candace's show." I lied. I know it's bad lying to my dad, but what do you expect me to say? 'Hey dad, I know you would try to kill or break any ones bones if they asked me out, but I accidently agreed on going out with Brady because he tricked me to going out with him even if I didn't want to' yeeaah probably not a good idea to say that.

"I heard Candace is shooting her TV show there! It will be great!"

"_Y-yaaaaayyy_…" Well maybe being only a couple of minutes late wouldn't hurt Brady.

"What are we waiting for?" Dad said.

"Haha…let's go!" I said trying to act fine and accidently leaving my phone.

* * *

***Shredder Beach***

**BOOMER POV:**

It's 8pm! Mikayla should have been here 30 minutes ago! Now my brother is just walking around the beach pouting while just kicking sand. I guess Makinzie's plan didn't work at all.

"…Don't worry Brady, Mikayla might just be late getting ready for your date. R-right Boomer." Makinzie said, while I went back to the king cruiser to sit down.

"No, I think Mikayla stood him up." I said giving a straight and honest answer.

"Really Boomer?" Makinzie said sitting next to me just to slap my arm.

"OW! Hey! 3 minutes is late, 30 minutes is either to lazy or gone in other words she ain't coming girl!" I said.

"…You might be right." Makinzie said looking down.

* * *

***Tournament Arena***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

My dad and I are sitting on the stands, watching Atog fight some Flaji Warrior and there was Candace watching while her camera man was filming the fight. A few minutes later she saw me and walked quickly to me.

"MIKAYLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Candace yelled making dad possibly hear what she said, it's a good thing dad was too focus at the tournament that he didn't notice.

"Shhh, my dad's here!" I said trying to give her the reason.

"Oh sorry, Mikayla... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Your supposed to be with Brady!" Candace whispered loudly.

"Oh okay why don't I just tell my dad that I need to ditch him, because I'm busy going out with Brady!" I whispered sarcastically and angrily.

"Oh yeah….. Hmmm I have an idea!"

"Okay…" I said waiting for the answer.

"Okay."

"Candace!"

"What?"

"WHAT'S THE IDEA!" I yelled angrily.

"Just wait until the fight is over you'll see."

"It would be nice to tell me what your idea is!"

"Fine!"

* * *

***Shredder Beach***

**MAKINZIE'S POV:**

It's 9pm and stills no sign of Mikayla! Brady was just sitting on the sand, I don't know if his crying or turned crazy and started silently laughing. We waited so long that Boomer had time to make a roof for the King Cruiser.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked while Boomer was climbing on top of the car.

"Helloooo if I make a roof here then I could put a bath tub on the king cruiser."

"…That is one of the most stupid idea I have ever heard."

"Ohh so we're talking about stupid ideas now? So how's your 'Brady's perfect date' idea coming along?!" Boomer said as he jumped down from the roof.

"…Whateeeevvver!"

"Don't you think we should go? I need a nap after all this waiting!" Boomer said while going inside the King Cruiser. I agreed it's pretty obvious she isn't coming, so I tried to convince Brady that we had to go.

"Come on Brady!" I yelled. But he just sat there on the sand. I quickly approached him thinking he didn't hear me the first time.

"Come on Brady!"

"No!"

"We'll bake you cookies when we get back to the castle!"

"But… what about the date?"

"Am…I'll give you Mikayla's pillow when we get back! NOW LET'S GO!" I said while pulling his hand so he would stand up.

"I don't want a stupid pillow! I want Mikayla…"

"Brady she's not coming! Let's go!" I said while letting go of his hand, It's no use anyway.

"Why don't you just let me here _aloooonnne_!"

"Wow and they said I was dramatic." I commented rolling my eyes.

"Go away! I'll stay here till she comes!"

"Fine! Be like that! Stay here even if she won't come forever!" I said walking away.

"Fine! Just leave me here!" He yelled.

"FINE! WAIT HERE EVEN IF IT RAINS!" I yelled

"I WILL!" He yelled back, 3 seconds later it did start to rain.

"WHAT THE FUCK! FOR THE LOVE OF- SERIOUSLY! Now you decide to come! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM KINKOW!" I yelled, and then 1 strike of lightning almost hit me, making me scream.

"EEEIII! Hehe just kidding..." I said.

"Not so funny when it's raining on you now is it!" Boomer said laughing while sitting on the car getting protected because of the roof.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny." I said angrily while going inside the car for shelter from the rain.

"And you thought it was stupid. Guess I'm smarter then you…" Boomer commented. That comment made me slap him in the arm not caring if he was a king.

"OW! Geez Some people just can't accept the truth!" He said

"Makinzie Makoola! NEVER FAILS!" I declared

"Except now." He added

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight." I said with a deathly glare while my face turning red.

**Authors Note: Well when you guys guessed what did they forget LOL it was supposed to be them forgetting to get rid of Mason! Well I guess it wasn't obvious enough. I mean you guys were totally right! It just wasn't the answer I was looking for, But to be honest I really liked some of the guesses because they were part of the story...**


	14. Taking his self out

**Author's Note: So yeah I've heard about King Brady coming back! But to be honest it seemed unlikely that he would come back this soon; I thought it was going to be like after 5 months or something. So yeah I'm only a bit sure Brady will come maybe just 80% sure he comes back to Pair of Kings! But OMG Brady? Coming Back! It's just soo unbelievable, like I can't really believe it. I've had a few tips because I know some people on the internet that is a bit connected to Pair of Kings so when I heard his coming back I was like NOOO WAAAAY! That's just freakin' weird! Haha I guess they decided to change the script. So yeah I still can't believe it though! I thought it would be longer till he comes back! AHHH! Exciting! YES BRAKAYLA LIVES!**

* * *

***Shredder Beach***

**BOOMER POV:**

*Sigh* There was a dark cloud, It was very cold and a very strong wind was blowing. I was very tempted to go, but I just couldn't leave my brother there. He was sitting alone only a few feet away from us. Freezing rain was sprinkling down all over him making his clothes soggy and wet, but he was still determined to sit there. He was shaking a bit probably because of how cold it was and he was drawing on the sand with a piece of stick.

"Man, you really messed up this time." I said to Makinzie who was also looking at Brady while frowning. She was very quiet, probably because she was scared to admit it.

"The rain is getting stronger; I should probably go back to the castle." Makinzie said while she took out a pink umbrella from behind the King Cruiser.

"YOU HAD AN UMBRELLA ALL ALONG! And you didn't even give it to my brother!?" I said.

"Amm…Look Boomer, do you know how embarrassing it is to sit there while it's raining and waiting for someone you know isn't coming? Now you want me to hand him a pink flowery girly umbrella?! Do you really want him to be more ashamed?" Makinzie said while opening the umbrella.

"OOhh you and your excuses Makoola!" I said while crossing my arms.

"Look I have to go, I don't wanna get sick." Makinzie said.

"Fine I'll just take a nap."

"A nap! No, don't you even dare! Anything might happen to your brother and if you fall asleep you won't know! So stay awake got it!" Makinzie said in a demanding voice.

"Okay, okay! Geez your beginning to act like your cousin."

"…What? Pfft… that's-that's- tha- shut up!" Makinzie said then started walking back to the castle.

A few minutes later my eyes were closing slowly, I tried to keep them open, but I was getting sleepier and sleepier. I decided to take a 10 second nap, so I counted. I mean what could happened if I closed my eyes for 10 seconds? Maybe I'll be less sleepy if I did.

"1-2-3-4, 5, 5-6-6-7…5..6-7-8-8-9…10-zzzzzzz"

* * *

***Tournament Arena***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

The tournament was finally over. I quickly waved at Candace. Candace quickly started the plan. A few seconds later almost as fast as lightning there was a cameraman holding a camera right in front of my dad's face. Candace told the cameraman to take a step back so she would be seen to.

"Hello Kinkow! We are here Live and I do mean live as in watched by all over Kinkow! With Mason Makoola! Royal guard and royal adviser of the kings! How does it feel to be on T.V. Mason?" Candace said while pointing the microphone at Mason's face.

"A…Amm-"

"Good to know! Now, Mason are you ready to fight against the new tarantula guard? Did you accept the challenge on having a tournament against him?"

"Fight? Wha- huh? I didn't agree on any fight."

"OOOooooo so are you refusing to fight?"

"What? No what I mean is-"

"Is the Big Bad Mighty Mason the mummy killer afraid to fight a new tarantula guard?"

"BBBBOOOOOOOO!" The crowd began to talk and whisper to each other.

"Of course not! I'm not afrai-"

"You heard it here first Kinkow! Mason Makoola will compete in this round!"

"Come fight you baby bigfoot! Unless you rather cry to youw wittle mama Sasquatch!" Said the tarantula.

"OOOOH! It's on!" Dad said running to the arena and the cameraman behind him.

"Go Daddy!" I said while I slowly walked backwards getting ready to leave.

"Wait Mikayla!" Candace yelled.

"What?"

"You need to put some make up!"

"Candace! I don't have time! I don't really need it right now!"

"Come on your about to go on a date without make up?! That's crazy!"

"CANDACE! Why would I need make up?! It's not a date!"

"You never know… the subjects may change…"

"Subjects may change? What does that even mean? You know what I don't wanna know." I said turning around and walking away.

I went outside and realized the grass was wet and muddy. "It might have rained." I thought. I quickly ran heading to Shredder Beach hoping I wasn't too late…who am I kidding, of course I'm late! But I still have to check.

* * *

***Shredder Beach***

I walked around Shredder Beach, yet no sign of Brady. As I was walking footsteps were being formed from the wet and muddy sand leading me to think it did rain. Suddenly something caught my eye. There was a table with a dark blue flower placed in a small glass vase.

I quickly ran approaching the area where our date- I mean meeting place was supposed to be. I noticed the beautiful path of rose petals I was walking on. My hand rested on the handle of my machete as I slowly picked the dark blue flower with my other hand, but a smile on my face slowly formed into a frown realizing there was no one there and I was too late. Brady probably left when the rain was about to come… I stared at the ground then noticed something, it was some kind of drawing on the sand… it was a heart, inside the heart said B.P. + M.M. "Brady…" I thought. I walked back to the castle hoping to see Brady and apologize for not coming.

***Castle***

I looked everywhere around the castle and the Kings Room. Yet there was no sign of Brady or even Boomer. I headed back to my room still disappointed that I couldn't find them. I turned the light switch on and when I turned around I jumped a bit frightened that Makinzie was there with her arms crossed.

"Makinzie you have to stop doing that! Why do you like scaring people! And why were the lights off?"

"Oh I'm the one who asks questions around here!" Makinzie yelled. "Where have you been?!"

"I was- watching a tournament." I said.

"Oh I don't wanna hear about your silly explanations!" Makinzie said while waving her index finger which was pointed at me.

"Well you asked me!"

"Oh look another excuse! Did you know Brady waited for you for hours?!"

"Okay there you are again being all dramatic! Brady probably left when it started to rain."

"Me?! Dra-dramatic? No Mikayla this is dramatic." Makinzie placed her back against the wall dramatically sliding down while the back of her hand was on her forehand dramatically saying "Whhhhyyy! Whhhyyy! Whhhyyyy didn't you come!"

Makinzie quickly stood up and said "That Mikayla is what is called dramatic!"

"Whatever." I said while rolling my eyes and going back to bed.

"Whatever?! Ugh! You sicken me!" Makinzie said and stormed out of the room then slammed the door behind her.

"That is what I call dramatic!" I yelled.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I walked outside of our room. Can you believe that! It was like she didn't even care! Suddenly I got a phone call so I answered it.

"Hello this is M-ZIE, now talk to me…Boomer? You're heading where? Hold on your talking to fast. Okay dude calm down! Okay take a deep breath… Hello? Heeeeelllooooo! Boomer! HELLO! Boomer exhale! Okay now tell me what's happening… aha, yeah okay and? Brady is heading where! Then stop him! Why did you let him drive- wait a second did you fall asleep again! Ugh! I told you not to! I don't care about your so called _'beauty rest'_. What are you doing right now? Brady is gonna what? Is he out of his mind! Oh yeah I forgot…HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE! Hello Boomer?! You almost got hit by a what? What are you doing you're not supposed to be talking on the phone while trying to stop someone from driving by trying to grab the stirring wheel. I know you're talking to me! Yeah I think pushing him off the car is not a good idea. Boomer don't even dare! Did he just say that! No tell me what he said! Stop pushing him off the car! He did not just say that. Yes Boomer I think I do know my slang dictionary. Okay okay I'll be right there." I quickly hanged up and called some of the guards.

"Mahama! Roger! We need to go to Mount Spew!" I yelled going to the plaza to find them.

I can't believe Brady is planning to jump on Mount Spew! Is he trying to kill himself! Ugh people are so typical these days!

**Annyywaaayz review please :)**


	15. Love Sick

**Authors Note: Hello! Anyways guys I wanna say that a while ago the reviews didn't count guest reviews…but I could still read it, they just didn't count it. I didn't really cared that much because the only thing that mattered for me was that people actually liked my story and they're actually giving me nice comments :D but yeah…I luckily fixed the problem, but the old guest reviews was still not counted, but at least the new guest reviews will count starting now! So yeah that's pretty awesome… anyways let's continue the story…**

* * *

***Mount Spew***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

After that phone call I quickly grabbed my cross-body bag and called Mahama and Roger to guide me to Mount Spew, and while we we're walking I spotted a the King Cruiser thinking Brady must have parked the car there, a few minutes later we were finally inside Mount Spew, there I saw Brady about to jump into the lava while Boomer was trying to talk him out of it.

"Brady! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Is your head broken or what?" I said as I ran closer to them.

"Goodbye Makinzie, goodbye Boomer, goodbye oh cruel cruel woorrrlld!" Brady announced.

"Brady get down from there right now!" Boomer demanded.

"No I have to do this Boom! Mikayla has broken my heart."

"…you're gonna jump onto a volcano, for a girl who was late for your date!?"

"It wasn't just any girl Boomer! It was Mikayla, you both just don't understand!"

"Well I haven't been heart-broken before, so yeah I probably don't…" I said very proudly.

"Yeah right..." Boomer mumbled.

"Did you say something?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing maam." Boomer said.

"Mikayla is the only reason my heart is beating! She's the only reason I live!" Brady said.

"Wow corny much?" Boomer said rolling my eyes.

"You're really gonna jump down that molten lava?" I said while Boomer and I approached Brady.

"I'll really miss you guys, and Kinkow! And Mikayla! And the people…But mostly Mikayla!" Brady said.

"Oh…Okay, I'll just push you down there to make it quicker and easier for you." I said as I pushed Brady a little bit to scare him.

Brady squealed and held on to Boomer to avoid falling down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY GIRL?! I COULD HAVE DIED!" Brady complained.

"Well you wanted to!"

"I was just joking! Couldn't you tell!"

"It didn'tsound like a joke to me."

"Do you really wanna kill me?!"

"Wasn't that the idea?" I said.

"This is the part where you tell me another option and tell me this isn't a good idea." Brady explained.

"…Yeah, I actually think this is a better idea." I said pulling Brady's hand to the lava.

"No! N-no! Let me go!" I finally let go of him, and then he backed a couple of steps away from the lava.

"You really didn't have the guts to push him off, now did you?" Boomer whispered.

"Aren't you forgetting? I pushed him down waterfall ones!" I said.

"Now come on Brady let's go home and we'll get you a lollipop." Boomer said.

"Okay…" Brady said still a bit sad, but then he started coughing violently.

"Brady? Bro are you okay?!"Boomer asked. Brady then slowly fainted.

"Quick! Boomer call the guards now!" I said as Boomer quickly ran off to call the guards. A few seconds later the Mahama and Roger came and carried Brady to the King Cruiser so they could bring him to the castle. Boomer quickly followed them, I was about to too, but I then I found something! It was the lava mushroom! This is soo awesome! I can't believe I finally found it! Now I can make that love potion I've always wanted to make! Now I can finally make that giant hideous creature on the dark side of the Island to fall in love with Lanny! Haha you better watch out Lanny! Mwahahaha!

"Makinzie! Let's go! We don't have much time!" Boomer yelled.

"Oh right, I'M COMING!" I said quickly running towards them.

* * *

***Throne Room***

**BOOMER POV:**

The guards quickly placed Brady on the couch.

"It's gonna be okay bro!" I said at my unconscious brother.

"Oh man my first week here and I almost made the Kings die… about once, no twice wait… first the waterfall, second the vase, then there was the rain thing again, hm what else? I feel like I'm doing Lanny's job better than himself!" Makinzie said.

"We get it! You're a messed up kid! Now can you please help my brother?!" I said not really listening to half of what she just said.

"What? I ain't a doctor!" Makinzie said.

"But you do have those potion things right? Maybe you can use one of those to wake my brother!" Before Makinzie could say something the door quickly opened.

"I won!" A deep voice said. But I didn't turn around to see who it was, because I was too busy freaking out that my Brother might be sick.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I think I remember what we forgot to do!" Makinzie whispered.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to return the peacock feathers to the tarantula people!" I said.

"Not that! Well yeah oops I forgot ahaha, but no! We forgot to get rid of Mason." I quickly turned around and saw Mason with a small gold medal around his neck.

"MASON!? Since when did you get here?" I said surprised.

"Hours ago my King, but the more important question is what happened to Brady?" Mason asked.

"He didn't eat!" I said while Makinzie said "Volcanic ash!"

"Which one is it?"

"Both!" Makinzie and I said at the same time.

"Amm well you see we were travelling and Brady got hungry…" Makinzie trailed.

"Then we amm… traveled to the volcano and he probably fainted there because of the volcanic ash…" I said.

"Why did you go to a Volcano?"

"They helped me search for something! For my am…potion stuff. They just tried to help." Makinzie said trying to act confident. Mason sighed I'm not sure if it was either he knew we were lying or his just worried. Mikayla walked into the throne room.

"Oh my god! What happened to Brady?" Mikayla asked worriedly and a bit shocked.

"Mikayla, you have to make sure the villagers don't find out so they won't get worried, we can't let this go to the media, especially the elders, they might think the Kings are goofing off again. And Makinzie try to find a cure for Brady." Mason said.

"What! Why me? Why can't you just call a shaman or something?" Makinzie said.

"Because the shaman will know that the Kings are goofing off. And we can't handle any more problems!"

"_Oh fiiine_! I'll find a cure, but I'm gonna need some Waka Pollen, and I can't get that on my own since it's at the dark side of the island."

"I'll come with you to make sure it's safe. Guards bring King Brady to the King's room." Mason demanded the guards quickly carried Brady to his room.

Mason followed Makinzie to look for some ingredients to cure Brady. I quickly followed the guards; there is no way I am leaving my brother! Surprisingly Mikayla followed to.

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was so worried about Brady so I joined Boomer watching Brady.

I sat down on Boomer's bed while Boomer sat down on the foot of his brother's bed. Brady is still lying down on his bed still unconscious. I felt a bit guilty, and not just because Boomer kept giving me this angry glare. A few minutes later the silence and the angry glare got a bit uncomfortable that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay I get it, just say it!" I said thinking his gonna tell me it's my entire fault. He didn't speak to me instead he just looked away.

"What really happened?" I said trying to make him speak.

"You stood him up!"

"I didn't want to!"

"Well you still did!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well while it was raining you still didn't come!"

"I already told you! My dad made me go to some tournament."

"Why didn't you tell your dad you had a date then!"

"Because…because…"

"Mikayla, you know you're probably just making up an excuse."

"No I'm not! It really did happen!"

"I know! But you probably just left because you're scared to go out with Brady."

"Well in my defence he did trick me to go out with him!"

"Uh, you could have said no."

"Well yeahh but- but-"

"AHA! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DID YOU!"

"Oh you kings! Are so- Ugh!"

"He stayed on the rain just to wait for you!"

Aww that was sweet…Oh no I feel guiltier! "Why would he?"

"Because he thought you would come! And Mikayla he really likes you. You should have heard all the things he said about you when he wanted to kill himself on Mount Spew."

"What…did he say about me…" I asked shyly and my voice turning quieter.

"Well I guess you'll never know, now will you?" Boomer said still a bit angry. I just stayed quiet, afraid to ask or to know an answer to a question. I could tell Boomer was so mad at me, and I really didn't wanna know more about why he was. A few minutes later Boomer went to the bathroom with that mad look on his face. So I stayed alone with Brady… I slowly sighed while my shoulders went up and down. Thinking about how Brady must have felt, really made me feel frustrated...I stood up and walked closer to the unconscious king. I slowly put my arms around his neck and carefully hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Brady…" I whispered still hugging him. Suddenly I heard a noisy commotion at the balcony coming from outside. I quickly let go of the hug and ran towards the balcony.

"What's with all the noise?" Boomer said after he came out of the bathroom.

"There are a bunch of villagers outside!" I said.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be making sure no one finds out Brady is sick?"

"Oh…shot."

"Ohh you Makoola's are really messing up big time." Boomer commented.


	16. Cured Brady

**Authors note: Hello my friends! Yeah you know lately I've been really bad at naming chapters :/ I mean 'Cured Brady' *Sigh* I know it's a stupid title ;l ... Thank you again for these reviews! Your making me blush **◕‿◕ **…Anyways I watched Pair of Kings "Bond of Brothers" If you watched it I probably know how you feel to… I don't wanna say anything 'cause I don't wanna spoil anything and I don't want it to come from me either… Well I can say that I probably saw that coming. Anyways back to the story…**

* * *

***Kings Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"How could they have known? I made sure the media won't know, and when I say media I mean Candace!" I said. After that Lanny just appeared out of the bathroom.

"Oh dear, how could that have happened? I hope nobody put it in a newsletter or something." Lanny said trying to act innocent.

"Lanny? Wha-? You were in the bathroom?! But, I was just there!" Boomer said a bit shocked and confused. I didn't have time to deal with Lanny, now I had to calm the villagers.

* * *

***Jungle***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Yo uncle May!" I said while walking carefully through the jungle.

"Don't call me that…"

"Oh sorry, So uncle Ma-squatch.." I said.

"Don't call me that either."

"Someone can't handle nicknames." I quickly spotted the Waka Pollen flower from a few steps away.

"Uncle Mason! It's right there!" I said while I pointed at a Waka Pollen that is almost the same size as Mason's head.

Mason quickly tried to take out the flower by placing both of his hand on its stalk. He tried to pull the flower, but it didn't work.

"I'll just take out this flower with a machete. Oh no…" Mason said while he tried to pull his hands away from the flower. "My hands are stuck to this!"

"Ops…I forgot to tell you that the pedicel of the Waka Pollen Flower is super sticky…hehe Pedicel, that's one funny word." Who am I kidding? I didn't forget to tell him the flower was sticky, I actually knew! I just wanted to see what his reaction is gonna be. What? You would to! If you were in my situation! Do you know how boring it was to walk through the jungle just talking with Mason!

"Would you just help me with this!"

"Okay I'll just cut it with your machete."

"Y-you mean the flower right?"

"No I mean your hand." I said jokingly. "Oh would you calm down Uncle May! Don't worry, I have a lotion here that would make the pedicel unstick." I was about to get the machete from Mason's sword sheath until I heard a buzzing noise from behind me.

"So Makinzie, do you still know how to fight a Waka bug?" Mason said. I slowly gulped when he said Waka bug.

"Am..heh, pfft ahaha…yeahNo... I just can't fight under pressure!" I whispered. I nervously turned my head to see what was behind me. Then there I saw a small flying Waka Bug.

"Makinzie, remember what Mikayla and I thought you."

"Don't to talk to strangers?" I said slowly standing up while the Waka Bug was still looking at me.

"No! The other one!"

"D-don't le-let Mikayla talk to boys?" I slowly took out my silver mini pocket machete from the pocket of my cross-body bag.

"I meant fighting techniques!"

"Amm… Don't swing a machete at someone for stealing a piece of chocolate?" I said as I slowly walked backwards.

"Nevermind! Just don't move." While I was walking backwards I accidently fell over a tree root. This is not good…I'm gonna die! I just know it! I'M GONNA DIE! I was still in the ground and the Waka Bug still came closer over me. I closed my eyes and quickly sliced the bug on its side. When I opened my eyes the bug was dead, and my t-shirt was covered with green slimy blood. I slowly stood up with a big frown on my face.

"Aww, that's okay Makinzie, you were just defending yourself, and you didn't mean to kill the Waka bug." Mason said.

"It's not that…It's just that THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT! UGH! Now it's covered with green slime!"

"Oh…then would you just help me unstick this flower."

"Fiine, but next time, when a million Waka Waka bugs tries to eat one of us, I grab the Waka Pollen and run, and you stay here." I said as I cut the flower.

* * *

***Plaza***

Mason and I finally got the Waka Pollen Flower and I made the potion on the way back. I stepped inside the Plaza and found many villagers talking with one another and Mikayla.

"CALM DOOOWN!"I heard Mikayla said.

"Makinzie give the potion to Brady and I'll tell everyone Brady is okay." Mason said, he quickly ran beside Mikayla to help her calm the villagers.

***Kings Room***

I ran to the Kings Room and walked inside and found Boomer sitting on his bed while watching the unconscious king.

"Boomer! I got the potion!" I said as I speed walked closer to the unconscious king.

"Wait, how do I know that's safe?"

"Boomer! I made it! It's not like I'm not gonna poison it!"

"Are you sure it won't turn him into a bug or maybe lose his memory or maybe oh I don't know…RAIN ON HIM!?."

"Oh I make one-"

"Two!"

"Fine! Two mistakes, and suddenly I can't do anything right!"

"I had to pee for 5 minutes!"

"I STILL THINK THE POTION HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"What does that supposed to mean!"

"Would you just trust me with this?"

"Fine, but you better make sure my bro would be okay."

I rolled my eyes then quickly poured the dark-yellow liquid potion on Bradys mouth. Brady then slowly started to wake up and he slowly looked around.

"Brady? You're okay right? See I told you!" I said proudly.

"Do I know you?" Brady said.

"Brady?"

"BRO! NOO! Please try to remember me!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just kidding!" Brady announced. Boomer and I sighed with relief.

"Phew, Thank goodness I didn't mess up!" I said then Boomer and Brady started to stare at me. "I mean…Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm so glad you're alright bro!" Boomer then gave Brady a brotherly hug.

"Thanks bro, and Makinzie." Brady said after the hug.

**BOOMER POV:**

"Eww, who smells like Waka guts in here!?" I said then slowly turned my head to Makinzie.

"I HAD TO DO IT OKAY! I HAD TO LIVE! I HAD TO SURVIVE!" Makinzie said "Now if you would excuse me I have to buy a new shirt!" She quickly stormed out.

"Okay…" Brady said with a weird look on his face.

"YOLO…" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Has she ever gone out of a room without being dramatic or storming out?" Brady asked.

"Come to think of it…No not at all."

"So…did Mikayla worried about me?" Okay that is it! My brother has almost died because of that girl! And now he is still expecting Mikayla to like him!

"Worry about you! She didn't even say sorry! She kept making excuses, she was all like I had to go to a tournament" I said while I successfully imitated her voice. "And I'm telling ya that girl is cold playa!"

"Bro, are you sure because that doesn't seem like Mikayla."

"What makes you think your brother would lie to you?"

"Because you're not you when you're hungry, here have some snickers." Brady said handing me some chocolate from the desk.

"I'm completely fine!" I quickly took the chocolate and threw it out the balcony.

"OW!"

"S-sorry Lanny!" Brady yelled.

"I think I know how to solve your problem!" Lanny said appearing out of nowhere, making us squeal like we just saw a ghost.

"Lanny! I thought you were just outside!" I said.

"Were…" Lanny said in a creepy and mysterious way. "Anyway I know how Mikayla would like you!"

"How?" Brady asked as he sat up from his bed. Lanny slowly walked forward to the balcony, he stopped and turned his head towards us in a creepy way.

"The potion…" Brady and I gasped after we heard what Lanny said.

"You mean the Attention Potion!" I exclaimed.

"Am..suuurre that one."

* * *

**NOTE: Hmm…the potion? The only thing is Lanny somehow knew that Makinzie was going to make a Love Potion, but would Lanny really help Brady by giving Mikayla a potion to like him, or does he completely have a different plan for the potion that doesn't include Mikayla at all? Wait why am I asking you this? I should just write the next chapter to find out myself.**


	17. Potion Situation

**BRADY POV:**

"Am..suuurre that one."

"I don't know about this Lanny…"

"Oh come on cuz! This is finally a way for you to get Mikayla's attention!"

"But Makinzie said we can't use the potion!"

"Pfft who cares about that girl?!"

"You know what bro…I'm with sweet cousin Lanny about this, I mean he is family!" Boomer said.

"Well it is only getting her attention for a week; I guess it isn't that bad."

"Great! We will take the potion tonight!...I just have to deal with a few things." Lanny said then disappeared.

* * *

***Mikayla and Makinzie's bedroom***

**MAKINZIE:**

I finally made the potion! Haha! Attention Potion is now a Love Potion! Sweet! Oh better write down "Do Not Touch", I took a sticky note and wrote down "Do Not Touch" and stick it on the potion, you know just in case someone will try to steal it…which is probably unlikely. When I heard footsteps I quickly placed the potion on a top shelf, not having time to lock it. Perfect timing! Mikayla just walked in.

"Phew, I'm so glad dad calmed down the villagers…So am is Brady okay? Did the potion work?" Mikayla asked me. What's wrong with people these days! Don't they trust me any more with my potion skills!

"No it didn't work, actually he just died."

"WHAT!"

"Oh chillax! I was just kidding, trust me I know what I'm doing when it comes to potions. Everything is now completely under control! No more problems or mistakes this time! And I barely even forgot to do anything! Because now there are no more problems so can people just calm down."

"Did you return the peacock feathers?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO PRESSURE ME?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO THINK OF A PROBLEM?!"

"So you didn't?"

"Well I… I will! If people didn't pressure me this much I would have! You know what I can't take this anymore! I'll just leave now and come back in 8 pm!" I said and then taking the peacock feathers so I can return it to the Tarantula People.

"Wait I'll come with you, I also have guard shift and I guess I can help you return the feathers." Mikayla replied.

-Minutes Later-

**BRADY POV:**

Lanny, Boomer and I slowly checked if anyone was inside the room, luckily the door was open so we can easily see if anyone was inside. Lanny and Boomer carefully started opening cabinets and drawers from Makinzie's desk. The desk was simply made for Makinzie's potions and stuff, but some of the desk was just locked.

"Found it!" Lanny said pointing at the top shelf. The potion was in a very small red glass bottle about 10cm tall and 2 cm wide. It also has a sticky note say 'Do Not Touch'.

"Aww look there's a sticky note that says Do Not Touch! Oh well…" I said trying to get away.

"Then we won't touch the sticky note!" Lanny said while getting rid of the sticky note with a pair of scissors. "Here, now drink half of the potion."

"Am…I don't know about this…"

"Just drink half of it!" Lanny tried to shove the potion in my face.

"How do I know it doesn't taste disgusting?"

"Oh don't worry it taste just like love! Dark…dark…love." Lanny whispered the last sentence in a creepy way.

"What?" A few seconds later we heard footsteps and voices.

"Uncle Mason! I told you already! Cousin Mikayla is on her guard shift!" We heard Makinzie's voice.

"Quick drink it before Makinzie comes!" I quickly took the potion and drank half of it. *Burp*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Makinzie's voice roared the room; we all looked at her with horror in our eyes. Makinzie's eyes widen when she saw me holding the potion. I passed it to Boomer who passed it back to me. I quickly passed it to Lanny instead. Who was kind enough to take it.

"_Noothiing." _Lanny, Boomer and I simultaneously said.

"Please tell me you didn't drink it!" Makinzie said pointing at the potion which Lanny was holding. Lanny quickly hid behind Boomer and me.

"Maybe… Only just half of it anyway…" I said.

"No! No! No! You're not supposed to drink it!"

"Look, chill Makinzie! It's just an Attention Potion." Boomer said

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I made it into a Love Potion already!" Boomer and I gasped.

"You mean whoever drinks it last well fall in love with me."

"That's not how it works! Whoever drinks it first becomes the person who's gonna be under a spell!"

"So a…I'm gonna be under a spell."

"Yeaduh! Even Lanny knows that!"

"I still don't get it, would you explain it without the anger and stuff?" Boomer asked. Makinzie took a deep breath.

"Okay, listen closely…" Makinzie said signalling us to come closer. Boomer and I put our ears a bit closer to Makinzie so we can listen closely.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" She yelled in our ears. Making us jump and cover our ears which I hope isn't bleeding. "Since you drank the first half of the potion you're the one who well be under a spell! And you will fall in love with whoever drinks it last!"

"Okay! Okay! Look, we'll just take the last half of the potion and just throw it out. It's still here anyways" Boomer said pointing at the empty table.

"Where's the potion!" I said.

Boomer started moving his head from left to right, then his eyes widen. He created a nervous smile at Makinzie who was crossing her arms waiting for us to respond.

"I thought you had it." Boomer whispered to me. Lanny was not at the room and so was the potion.

"Oh my…"

**Author note: Yes I am back! I finally made an awesome chapter title "Potion Situation" Haha! Sorry if this is a bit bad I'm just getting the worst kind of Writers Block write now :( Anywayz I made this video called "(Brakayla) Brady and Mikayla-Breathless" uploaded by Coolsomtasitc. It's my first ship video everrr! So I hope you guys check it out, but if you don't that's totally cool. :) **


	18. Signals

**So season 3 of pair of kings is ending soon :( I think probably after 5 more episodes . It's pretty sad 'cause this was my favorite show, well was till they got rid of Brady. I still believe Brady will come back, but however it will only be a few episodes I think. So I heard the end of season 3 an episode will be called "Long Live The Kings" In 2 episodes. So let's hope Brady will be there… *Sigh* I'm gonna miss that show.**

**Anyways I added an OC character in this story (She's more of a villain) Anyways I added some info about her in my profile so…feel free to check it out.**

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Oh no… You did lose it!" I said.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Brady screamed while shaking my shoulders.

"Okay first of all let go of my shoulders. Or I'll cut them off with a machete!" Brady quickly let go of my shoulders. "Okay second, where is Lanny!"

"Aww Sweet cousin Lanny might have gotten scared and ran off!" Brady said.

"…Seriously?" Did Brady just say Lanny 'sweet'.

"Amm…yeah why?" Never mind, I need to focus on our current situation.

"Okay, listen up, Brady you have to stay in here since you drank half of the potion, if you see the girl who drank the other half, the potion will start to kick in and you will start to fall in love the second you look at her. And Boomer you will look for the potion or whoever drank it, then report back to me."

"What are you gonna do?" Boomer asked.

"Look I just got back from throwing feathers at tarantula people so I'm really tire-"

"MAKINZIE!" The Kings yelled.

"Fine, I'll go help you guys. But if any of us get caught, I had nothing to do with it." They were about to say something till we heard Mikayla.

"Daddy! I'm fine, I can do my job."

"No Mikayla, you need some rest, go to your room and I'll do the shift." A deep voice said.

"Oh no! Mikayla isn't supposed to be back!" I said. "Okay new plan! Brady, go to your room and stay there. Okay now go!" Boomer pushed Brady back so he could get out first. Before Brady could get out Mikayla walked inside the room.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"Brady?" I looked at Brady, I was so glad he was fine.

"A hey Mikay-" I quickly tightly hugged him, before he could say anything.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said.

"You are?" He said. I felt his arms go around my waist making me feel like I was melting. I didn't know if I should be scared by that feeling or feel comfortable with it, but I decided to let go.

"I mean of course you are! Who wouldn't?" Brady said confidently.

"This girl, right here." Makinzie said pointing at herself.

"Brady, I- I'm really sorry about yesterday."

**BRADY POV:**

"That's fine; I can never stay mad at you." I said remembering that I tried to put her under a spell.

"Okay. Look Brady, I wanna make it up to you. How does a walk in the jungle sound?"

Behind Mikayla was Makinzie giving me signals that I should say no. She started swinging her hands around and mouthed 'SAY NO, NO, NO!'

"I..amm..." What should I say! I really want to say yes! But Makinzie said I might be under a spell if I see who ever drank the potion…Who am I kidding! Of course I would say yes! "Yes! Of course!"

I saw Makinzie starting to hit her head on a wall.

"Cool…So…I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Totally!" I said. I slowly walked out of the room still looking at Mikayla till I hit the door, but I pretended to be closing it instead. "He- Bye!" I said as I goofily closed their door.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

When Brady was leaving I stopped hitting my head on the wall I started to get a bit dizzy. When Brady hit the door, I heard Mikayla chuckle.

"So… Cuz! My awesome cousin! The one and only Mikayla Makoola! The best guard-girl in the world!" I said trying to act casual. Mikayla just stared at me for a few seconds before saying

"What did you do now Makinzie?"

"NOTHING! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M DOING SOMETHING!"

"Okay spill it."

"Is it wrong to greet a cousin?"

"Not unless you did something wrong today."

"You know what I can't take this; I am going to my room!"

"This is your room…"

"…Oh yeah, well…I'm gonna go to sleep!" I quickly ran to my bed and pretended to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a bad day! I just know it!

* * *

***Back of the castle***

**LANNY POV:**

It was finally midnight and I walked at the back of the castle far away from a couple of guards and a bit hidden because of the trees surrounding. I carefully looked around finding for some sort of movement.

"Zelisty…" I whispered. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"I'm right here Prince Lanny."

I turned around and saw a girl the same age as Brady; the girl had a long red wavy hair, she was wearing a long black hood cape, and a silver shell necklace around her. She is beautiful, evil and also wants to get revenge from the kings. She is indeed the perfect girl for this.

"I see you still kept his necklace." I said pointing at the necklace. She looked at the necklace I was pointing. She had a small hidden frown and then she looked back at me.

"What do you want Lanny?" I slowly handed her the potion. "What is it?"

"Let's just say, when you drink it… King Brady will instantly fall in love with you."

"Should I trust you? You are from the royal family after all…and I don't trust the royal family."

"Why mustn't you trust me? Come on Zelisty, remember what the king's father did to your dad? You can take revenge. I want the kings gone and so do you. Were friends in this war, after the Kings are all gone… our mission would finally be finished." I said. Zelisty slowly took the potion…

"Remember when you have a chance...get rid of him when no ones around."


	19. Pity Date

**Authors Note: Hey guys I think I forgot to say that this story was in the middle of the "The Evil King" episode, that means he never left. Like after the kiss, but before the actual ending… Yeah you'll figure out soon, don't worry :)**

* * *

***Kings Room***

**BRADY POV:**

I woke up at 9 am and realize my brother was still sleeping. I jumped on my brother's bed making Boomer wake up screaming.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"Mikayla and I are going on a date!"

"…Go back to sleep bro, and dream something that makes sense." Boomer said getting out of his bed.

"But she did! Yesterday last night! Remember, I told you what happened!"

"Really? Because all I remember was you saying, yo Boomer guess what! Mikayla asked me- then I fell asleep."

"Well I'm about to get ready for my date." I said heading for the washroom.

"Whoa! Didn't you remember what Makinzie said? You can't leave till we figured out what happen to the potion."

"Oh come on bro, I gave it to Lanny, what do you think he would do? Sneak out at the middle of the night and order a girl to drink the potion so I would fall in love with her and she could kill me if she had a chance?"

"Hmmm your right, Lanny would never ever, not even for a million dollars do that to us."

"Exactly! See I'm smart."

* * *

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was at the plaza and was supposed to be training Makinzie sword fighting, but instead Candace came and we all just started to chat. Makinzie wasn't really talking much; she seems to be deeply thinking about something.

"Hey cuz, are you sure you wanna go out with Brady?" Makinzie asked and then I sat on the bench beside Candace and her.

"It's not a date, were just gonna go for a walk in the jungle, I just felt bad that I stood him up a few days ago."

"Ooohhh…I get it, a pity date huh." Candace said.

"No it's not like that… I may possibly like him" I quietly murmured the last part.

"What did you say?" Candace said.

"Am…Nevermind." I said looking away from Candace's direction.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said something."

"Yeah so?" I feel like I really wanted to tell her, but I felt so embarrassed.

"Mikayla, I'm your Best Friend! You better tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"THE TRUTH!" Candace said. I know Candace would not stop, till I confirm something. I sighed deeply knowing that I'm about to tell her something I probably won't tell anybody else.

"Okay…I like him."

"Who is 'him'?" Candace asked with a wide smile on her face.

"King, brrraad…" Why can't I say it! Just say it Mikayla! I just needed to say this to someone! "If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone else!"

"Okay, okay I won't, just tell me already!"

"Fine,I amm-like Brady." I said quickly the last part.

Candace squealed like a 5 year old who just won a giant stuffed teddy bear.

"As a brother…"

"…I hate you! You got me all excited for nothing!" Candace said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know- were just the complete opposite."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Why don't you just admit to us that you are in love? I mean you are going on a date with him."

"Because I'm not!"

"You're not what?" I heard a voice said. We all turned around and saw Brady at the door.

"Hey Brady!" Candace and Makinzie greeted.

"We're gonna leave you guys _alone_." Makinzie said.

"But-" Candace tried to protest, but Makinzie grabbed her out of the plaza.

"So…Are you ready for our date?" Brady said as he moved closer to me.

"It's not a date. We're just two friends on a-"

"Date?"

"Brady, it's not a date."

"Okaaay." We continued heading outside. "Somebody likes me…" I heard him say

I continued walking and ignored what he said.

* * *

***Jungle***

**BRADY POV:**

"…So, were you talking about me?"

"Why would I talk about you?" Mikayla said. Well that kinda hurt.

"No reason." We continued walking and I noticed Mikayla kept placing her hand on the handle of her machete. After a while I saw a sparkly lake, it had small fishes in different colors swimming freely and happily. Mikayla and I sat on a log next to it.

"This is so amazing." Mikayla said.

"Yeah I know this is." I said putting my arm around her waist.

"…I meant the lake."

"Oh…Yeah that's what I meant." I said taking my arm back.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something before."

"What is it?"

"Well the first day Makinzie came here, why did you help her get the golden apple?"

"Ohh…am I was just being a nice person?" Being a nice person?! Why did I say that! As if she'll believe me!

"Did she force or threat you?"

"No not at all…"

"I'm sorry about my cousin…" She said looking at the small scar on my cheek.

"Did you remember something else that happened that day?" I said slowly sitting closer to Mikayla.

"What do you mean?" She said with a confused look. I slowly placed my hand on top of hers and started leaning forward. Mikayla was just leaning back.

"AAHHH! THERE GONNA KISS!"

"Shut up! Their gonna hear us!"

We both stopped moving and looked toward the bushes next to us.

Mikayla quickly stood up and moved the bushes; we saw Makinzie and Candace holding a camera.

"MAKINZIE! CANDACE! What are you doing here?!" Mikayla furiously said.

"Um...we weren't filming you, that's for sure!" Makinzie said grabbing Candace's camera and throwing it. They quickly smiled very widely hoping to look innocent.

"Get out now, or else!"

The 2 girls both sighed and sadly walked away while blaming each other.

"I had no idea they were gonna come."

"Yeah…I might have something to do with that…" I said quietly.

"What did you say."

"Am...Nevermind."

"I just hate them sometimes!" Mikayla said very angrily.

"Chill Mikayla!" I said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL!"

"Look, just close your eyes."

"No, I will not!"

"Just trust me on this okay!"

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I sighed a bit annoyed, but closed her eyes anyway.

"Okay now take a deep breath." I slowly took a deep breath and feeling more relaxed and calm. I slowly opened my eyes when I felt some ones breath. I then realized Brady was standing in front of me, and was a bit too close. As he leaned closer I felt like everything stopped, my heart was beating too slowly. It was like the time stopped and the movement surrounding us was gone. I knew that what may happen would change how I feel about him…Before I could think of what to do next I felt Brady's lips lightly touch mine. I felt my lips heating while he was kissing me; I started kissing back not having any clue why. Our lips slowly moved together. What am I doing? I can't be kissing Brady! I tried to back away but I only found myself kissing him again.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah I know… I read the reviews and they were like more Brakayla! And I was nooo I just can't! There's a reason I can't! But then I thought about it and was like oooohh I hope I won't regret this but… yeah I just wrote this. I just want to tell you guys that I AM TOTALLY HORRIBLE AT WRITING "kiss scenes" I could barely write the word kiss. I couldn't even watch the ending of snow white LOL. Okay that was a bit of a joke, yeah but I still hope you guys think this is okay and sorry if I disappointed some people with my writing.**


	20. Change of Feelings

**AUTHORS NOTE: Aww I read the reviews and You all made my day! I sure hope your not just saying that though LOL. I am soo, soo, soo glad that you guys think the last chapter was good! I decided to update soon because it felt so awesome that you all actually read my story! I truly appreciate it Thank you so much for taking time to review on my story! :D I feel so happy to be writing! I just hope I don't get so much homework!**

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I quickly pulled away. We looked into each other's eyes, but we looked away from each other when we heard footsteps.

"Sorry I'm back! Candace kept complaining to me about her camera." Makinzie said while walking towards the bushes. I watched Makinzie as she found the camera and her eyes began to look skeptical.

"Oops, Ha that's weird it was still on record after I threw it, don't worry I'll delete the video once the camera recharges." Makinzie declared. My eyes widen knowing the camera probably recorded Brady and I. I quickly snatched the camera out of Makinzie's hand and threw it on the ground and I stomped on it like it was a deadly bee.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

My mouth flew open after Mikayla destroyed the camera.

"What the HEMADAMA MIKAYLASANA!?" I was very shocked that I couldn't even make up real words.

"Am… It might have slipped?"

"Might have?! Wha!- Huh? You just-it just- YOU GRABBED IT OUT OF MY HAND! Are you seriously that mad at cameras?!" I yelled while trying to catch my breath.

"Well I… am… you know am… why don't we go back to the castle and I'll get you some dessert to eat." Mikayla said.

"ARE YOU- …Dessert? Hmm… Is it chocolate cake?" What? I'm hungry too, you know! I haven't had chocolate cake since last year.

"Amm… suure, I'll even put some whip cream as much you want." Mikayla said.

"…Oh fine! But you're explaining this to Candace!" I said pointing at the broken camera.

I then walked beside my cousin as she continued walking forward and Brady followed us.

After a couple minutes I noticed a bit that Mikayla seems to be speed walking while Brady was still behind us slowly walking, it was awfully quiet. I tried to walk as fast as her, but my foot was slowly getting tired.

"Mikayla! Can you walk a bit slowly! Look! Brady is like 10 metres away from us!" I said pointing behind me.

"Sorry, I just wanna get to the castle quickly."

"Really? 'cause it sure seems that your trying to avoid him" I said just guessing.

A few more minutes when we were about to get to the castle I slowed down walking and now Mikayla was in front of me and Brady was behind me. There is something going on here. And I'm going to figure it out.

"So how was your date?" I spoke trying to create a conversation. I waited for a few seconds, but no one replied. "Ahh…interesting." I said sarcastically. I looked at Brady and noticed something different. No his facial features, and also his emotions haven't change. Something else was different and a bit weird. Then it hit me… but I kept my mouth shut for a while to think about if I'm right or not.

* * *

***Plaza***

**BRADY POV:**

We are finally in the plaza and Mikayla ran to her room Makinzie quickly found Lanny.

"LANNY!" Makinzie yelled angrily, when Lanny turned around and saw us he quickly ran as fast as he can. Makinzie ran after him and chased him out of the Plaza. Lanny seems to be talking to a girl before he ran as fast as he can. The girl had a red wavy hair and a short black dress. She was very beautiful.

The second I looked right into her eyes, I felt like my heart was getting covered by something strange, It was like something liquid was getting injected to it, something that wasn't supposed to be there. Something in my heart was starting to control my brain; something went in my brain that shouldn't exist. I can tell that there was something wrong with my feelings, like something else was taking over it; I wasn't able to control my brain anymore. I fell in love with the girl I just saw without an unexplainable reason. I feel like I was under a spell or put in a trance. That something was the love spell.

"Hello, King Brady..." The girl approached me slowly.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked softly, feeling a bit too different.

"My name is Zelisty." She said making me hypnotize every time she speaks.

"Zelisty… I think I love you." I said feeling a bit dizzy.

"How does it feel to be under my spell, King Brady?" She said.

* * *

***Jungle***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

Finally Lanny tripped over a branch while he was running near the lake.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He said holding both of his hands near his face for protection.

"Aww don't worry I won't kill you."

"You won't?" Lanny said slowly putting his hands down.

"No of course not…I'll just hurt you over and over again till you tell me where the potion is!"

"He-he…what are you talking about?" He said nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Well your wrong! I don't have it!"

"Ohh you do not want to mess with me man!"

"I don't have it! And this time I'm actually not lying!"

"If you don't have it that means…Oh no! You gave it to someone didn't you!"

"So what?"

"LANNY LESLIE! You better tell me who you gave it to or else!" I said taking out my mini pocket machete and pointing it at his face.

"It's too late anyway!" Too late! Oh no! Brady has been- before I finished my thought, Lanny threw a handful of water on my pants, making me drop my machete.

"Hey!" Lanny quickly ran ahead before I could retrieve my machete. I should have pushed him into the lake when I had a chance! Well I better change before people start talking about my pants.

* * *

***Mikayla and Makinzie's room***

I quickly took a pair of jeans and ran to the bathroom and changed. After I was done I walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later I noticed Mikayla sitting on her bed and staring at the wall.

"Mikayla?" Oh not again.

"MIKAYLA!" I started snapping my fingers in front of her, but she just kept staring at the empty wall.

"Oh I didn't wanna have to do this…" I took a glass of water and splashed it on her face, which surely woke her up.

" . !"

"Sorry it just looked like an evil spirit took over you." I said.

"Makinzie can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing cuz." I said sitting next to her.

"What if… nevermind."

"…You kissed Brady didn't you?" If your wondering how I figured it out. I asked my self...why did Brady have lipstick on?

"What! Why would you say that?"

"Hmm I don't know, why don't you guess? A.I can see the future B.I can read minds C. Mikayla…didn't you think I saw Brady's lip had some LIPSTICK! He was wearing LIPSTICK! And coincidentally, it was the same as yours!"

"There are many reasons that could have gone there!"

"Yeah, but there's only one that actually made sense!"

"You don't know that! Candace could have made a new trend of…amm…guy lipstick!"

"…seriously? Guy lipstick?"

"Yea…"

"_Duuuuude! _What happened to common sense?"

"Alright fine we kissed." Mikayla said quickly.

A huge smile formed on my face.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Smiling like that!"

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!" I squealed.

"MAKINZIE!"

"Alright alright! So… what's your next move?"

"Makinzie, What am I gonna do!" Mikayla whined as she fell to her bed.

"Ha! You're asking me for advice!" I started laughing.

"MAKINZIE!"

"This is so exciting! I can't wait till you and Brady become official!"

"But I don't want it to be official!"

"You are one cold hearted girl! Is your heart made of stone or what?"

"No! I just don't like Brady!"

"Then why did you kiss him!"

"…I-am… I don't know."

"You confuse me!"

"I just need to think this through."

"Fine I'll leave you alone with your thoughts!" I stormed out of the room leaving Mikayla to think.


	21. Lover Stealer

***Mikayla and Makinzie's room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Fine I'll leave you alone with your thoughts!" I stormed out of the room leaving Mikayla to think.

Wait a minute? Why am I leaving? It was my room to! I went back inside and quickly said.

"Right, this is my room…"

"Should I talk to him?"

"YEESSS! WITH A CAPITAL Y-E-S!"

Mikayla took a deep breath and went to open the door. Once she opened the door, she saw a smiling Brady.

"Hey Mikay-"

She quickly slammed the door in front of his face. She turned around and faced me with a fake smile on her face.

"That was Brady wasn't it?" I asked, Mikayla sadly nodded.

"You couldn't do it could you?"

"No…" She said silently. I shook my head in disappointment.

"You're so…"

"What?" Mikayla said in an angry tone.

"Nothing." I said then started walking out the door.

"Hey Brady sorry about my cousin. I know you like her very much and-"

"I feel like my feelings for her just disappeared." Brady said.

"Say whaaaa?" I almost forgot about that!

"Well I got to go…" Brady said then strangely walked away.

* * *

***Throne Room***

Since Brady is somewhere probably under a spell, I quickly took some of my notebooks and spell books I wrote when I was learning spells and potions. And may I say I have a very fancy handwriting, it was all like Edwardian Script. I kept flipping through the pages…come on, come on, there has to be something here that can help! Aha! Well let's see here.._. There are three types: Something that goes to your Brain,heart or soul… _Okay let me think… Since it's a love potion… Of course it's the heart! Or is it the soul? Brain? Ugh! I'll go with heart.

_2. Something that goes to your heart: The person under this spell will forget everything they feel about certain people, also like the ones they love or care about, but the person will still remember who he/she is. The magic will control what the person might feel._

A few seconds later I saw Boomer coming inside the throne room.

"BOOMER! BOOMER!" I called.

"Look, I still haven't found the potion! I've been looking everywhere!" Boomer said.

"You haven't found it because someone already drank it!"

"Ooohhh… why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Boomer you have to go find Brady and whoever drank the other half of the potion!"

"Got it!" Boomer quickly ran upstairs while I kept reading the notebook.

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

Okay Mikayla you can do this! My hand was touching the door to the king's room. I was about to open it, but I just couldn't. Something was telling me this was a bad idea. A few seconds later I heard Boomer come running.

"Oh hey Mikayla, what are you doing here?" Boomer said pausing before opening the door.

"Oh am…I was just checking on you my kings."

"Oh… Okay then come right in!" Boomer said opening the door and coming in. I took a deep breath and followed Boomer in the room.

I went inside the room, I saw Brady with another girl. Brady was teaching her how to play pool by standing behind her and held her hand while she was holding pool stick. "And that's how you hit the ball with a stick." I hear Brady say.

"BRADY!" I said. They then both turned around and saw me.

"Yes Mikayla?" Brady said carelessly. I then slowly crossed my arms and said.

"Who's your friend?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Zelisty… Brady's girlfriend." The girl said with a smirk.

"His girlfriend?" I scolded. How dare him! First he kisses me, and then he finds a girlfriend?!

"Yes, why? Is there a problem with that?" She sneered while she took a stepped forward.

"Problem?!" I mocked. I then heard Boomer making a shrieking cat noise.

"Cat fight!" Boomer exclaimed. "MEEEOOW! I better leave before I get hit by any flying object." Boomer then ran downstairs as fast as he could.

"Pssh, no problem, of course there's no problem! Why would there be a problem?" I said with fake smile.

"Good." Zelisty slowly turned and faced Brady. "So… Brady bear…do you want to walk with me at the beach?" I pretended to gag when she said "Brady-bear"

"Of course! I would love to." Brady said like a love sick puppy. Zelisty put her hand around Brady's arm and they continued walking to the door.

"See you later, guard girl." She said with an evil smile, which almost made me cut her in half with my machete.

The 2 walked outside the room looking at each other with smiling faces. There was something wrong… Am I jealous? No I can't be. This is probably one of Brady's pranks. Okay Mikayla before you do anything stupid, you should probably think this through. UGH! That jerk!

* * *

***Throne Room***

**BOOMER POV**

I quickly ran down stairs to tell Makinzie of what I saw.

"MAKINZIE! BRADY HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled from behind her. Making her jump a bit.

"AAHH!" She turned around and saw me. "Boomer! I am trying focus here!" I slowly looked at the page she was looking at, it said _'How to make a magical chocolate cake.' _

"You've been looking at how to make a chocolate cake while my brother is under a spell! YA BETTER EXPLAIN YA SELF GIRL!" I snapped.

"Okay fine! I was looking at the love section of my other notebook and I found_ 'Food made with love' _and well yeah you see where this is going…" Makinzie said.

"You better stop thinking of eating chocolate cake or you're gonna look like mama waka!"

"Ha! Says you!"

"How dare you! You know you can really be rude sometimes, maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend!"

"Nobody messes with Makinzie about chocolate cake! I haven't eaten cake in 20 years!"

"You're not even 20 years old yet!"

"Wait a minute, did you say Brady got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah…she seems nice."

"YOU IDIOT! THAT IS THE GIRL WHO DRANK HALF OF THE SPELL! AND WE BOTH KNOW BRADY CAN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME GIRL!"

"Oh sorry… Anyways we don't have much time." I pointed at part of my notebook. "Look, it says here that Brady will still remember who he is, so he still knows his King and you're his brother and all those stuff about his past, but… since the potion went into his heart he might forget about his feelings about the people he loves... meaning he might not have feelings for Mikayla anymore or he might not even like you anymore. And the magic from the potion will make him fall in love with the other person who drank the potion, since the two halves of the potion is-"

"Wow you really know what you're talking about! You're really good at these hocus pocus stuff"

"Of course I am! When it comes to love potions, I am the expert! I can answer almost anything about potions!"

"Okay so how do we cure Brady?"

"Am…yeah still working on that…"

"But you said you know!"

"I said ALMOST!"

Makinzie quickly picked up a notebook and continued flipping on the pages.  
"Hmm love potion, love potion, love potion… okay let's see here…" She slowly scanned the book and read it out loud so I could hear. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Obsessions potions, Friendship potions, Sexual potions-"

"EEeeeww What kind of sick minded- Wait what page is that?" I asked.

"Theirs like hundreds of kinds of love potions out there! We are never gonna figure how to cure Brady!"

"But you made the potion! There should be a way to break the spell!"

"This is the first time I made a love potion with unfamiliar ingredients! There's a cure, but I can't remember it! You see magic is a very difficult thing… I can handle some of it, but if it's a love spell that is where it gets really complicated. I just know there's a cure! I just need more information then it will come to me!"

"Okay how about I help you with looking for the cure?"

"Hmm… I got it! There might be something on the great book!" Makinzie said, I quickly rushed over to the vault and grabbed the great book. We quickly heard footsteps coming.

"QUICK! Hide everything!" Makinzie yelled at me. Makinzie and I quickly grabbed all the notebooks and textbooks and turned in circles to see where to hide them.

"What are you two doing!" Mikayla said.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Makinzie and I screamed, Mikayla almost gave us a heart attack. And the worst part is… we still haven't hidden the notebooks!

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh! I am so excited to write the next chapter! I actually edited the summary a tiny bit. Thank you for the support guys! I just love reading your reviews every time! And for the silent readers, thank you for taking time to read my story…I know you're out there…somewhere, somehow or else I'm just talking to imaginary people. Anyway Thank you to the people who took they're time to review on my story! And to the people who used to… this sounds like a good bye authors note right? Maybe, maybe not…**


	22. Annoyed

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was walking downstairs and saw Makinzie and Boomer seemingly rushing. I walked behind the two.

"What are you two doing?!" I said.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed.

"Oh a… hi cuz!"

"What are you two doing. Answer me now!" I demanded.

"Ahh… Oh look! It's Zelisty and Bra- RUN!" The two quickly ran upstairs, I was about to chase after them, but I turned around to see if Zelisty and Brady where there, which they were. They probably just came back from the beach, they were still holding hands.

"I had a wonderful night King Brady." Zelisty said while entering the throne room.

"I had an amazing time to Zelisty." Brady said as he paused and faced her. Brady was about to kiss Zelisty until I interrupt them.

"Eehemm." I started coughing loudly too. When the two both turned around and saw me, I finally cleared my throat.

"Sorry it must have been one of those allergies." I scolded.

"What allergies do you even have?" Zelisty said.

"I don't know maybe one of those demon cats, lying dogs or maybe even those disgusting rats that had been stepping in the castle lately." I said.

"I don't see any of those." Zelisty said crossing her arms.

"Of course you don't. They can't see their own reflections." I said a bit angry. Zelisty annoyingly rolled her eyes and faced Brady again.

"So Brady bear… is it okay if I come back tomorrow so we could just spend time with each ALL DAY." Zelisty slowly put her arms around Brady's neck.

"Not so glad to know that my allergies are coming back." I commented to my side.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Zelisty snapped.

"No I didn't. You must be hearing things." I lied. She rolled her eyes and faced Brady again.

"Anyways… can I come to the castle tomorrow? Pleease Brady" She said softly. Please say no, please say no! PLEASE SAY NO!

"Anything for you Zelisty…" He said.

"Ha, he used to say that to me." I commented

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said through my teeth. I annoyed, left the room and angrily walked upstairs to my room.

**ZELISTY POV:**

I finally got that annoying guard girl to leave, after that Lanny came in the room; earlier we made a plan so I could get rid of Brady with no one else seeing or expecting it was me. First there has to be a way to get rid of the guards.

"Cousin Brady!" Lanny said coming in the throne room.

"Hey Lanny." Brady greeted.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, but I need ALL the guards to look for Yamakoshi tomorrow, is it okay?"

"Well I don't know Lanny, we might need some guards."

"Don't worry I'll make sure Mikayla is here to guard the castle…all by herself… with no one to help her… mwaahahah- So is it okay?"

"Well-"

"Come on Brady, say yes. That way we could have more time together, just the two of us." I said.

"Well…okay I guess that would fine." Brady agreed

"Oh it's getting late." I said looking at my watch. "Bye Brady!" I waved bye and walked out of the castle with Lanny following me.

***Plaza***

"Wow, great acting like you really like Brady, I can't believe after how much you hate royalties, you still manage to pretend to love the King."

"I just don't understand why you made that annoying Makoola guard to stay."

"I wasn't, but I think Mikayla was jealous back there. If Mikayla is jealous Makinzie would be much busier to help her cousin feel better rather than finding a cure."

"You really think your plan is going to work?"

"Of course! With only Mikayla, Makinzie and Boomer in the castle tomorrow, you can easily get rid of the king without anyone knowing. Here take this dagger." Lanny handed me a small dagger in a sheath "But remember, you must act like you actually love the king, so no one would suspect you." I nodded my head and took the dagger.

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was walking slowly on the hallway and suddenly bumped into somebody. I looked up and saw my dad.

"Oh hey dad."

"Is there something wrong Mikayla."

"What! OF COURSE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" I snapped.

"…am"

"I mean a…Brady has a girlfriend!"

"Brady has a girlfriend? That's great!"

"Wha- WHAT! How is that great?"

"Well at least he wouldn't bother my baby girl anymore!"

"Yeah well…"

"This is amazing, Brady finally got a girlfriend. Wait, I'm gonna go meet Brady's girlfriend and welcome her to the castle."

I forced myself to smile and hiding my anger. "Great." I said angrily, and just continued walking to my room.

**Authors Note: So… this is one of those short chapters… I'll probably post the next one in 1 or 3 days.**


	23. Jealous

***Makinzie and Mikayla's room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I took a roller black board and pinned a large size picture of Brady. Boomer was sitting on a chair and began to flip through the pages on the great book. I took a long stick and pointed it at Brady's picture.

"Okay our mission is to get this guy out of a spell. We have to think this through okay soldiers!"

"…Makinzie, I'm the only one else here. And I'm a king not a soldier."

"I know, but- fine whatever. Anyways we know that the potion went into his heart." I quickly drew a heart on the board with a white chalk.

"Hmm…but it says here that- If the person under a spell has a twin it will be easier to figure out how to break a spell!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Brady doesn't have a twin!"

"I'm his twin!"

"…you are?"

"YES! Almost everyone in this island knew that we are twin kings!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that for a sec. Anyways let me see that page." I quickly snatched the book out of Boomer's hand and quickly read it.

"Okay Boomer, bring some warm water in a bowl." I said still reading the page.

"Got it!" Boomer quickly rushed to the bathroom and returned with a small bowl of water and then he placed it on the table. I slowly touched the water.

"OW! I said warm water! Not boil my hand off water!"

"What's the difference!?"

"Okay, now take a step back." I quickly got some sort of blue dust and threw them into the bowl. I quickly lit a candle and melted it into the water. I took a couple of bottles from my cabinet and poured them into the water, the water quickly turned into solid. "Boomer quick place your hand into the bowl." Boomer slowly placed his hand on top of the blue solid, and it slowly turned into an orange gooey substance. I quickly wrote on the blackboard about the changes. "Okay Boomer grab a knife."

"Why?"

"It says here we need DNA."

"Why would you need a knife for that?"

"DNA is also blood right?"

"Well oka- WHAT!? Can't I just spit on it."

"…Fine, if you wanna do it the boring way." I said rolling my eyes. Boomer quickly spitted on the bowl. "Well that can't be right." I said quickly taking a bunch of notes on a piece of paper.

"Okay my spit is not that gross."

"No, not that. I meant the liquid jus-"

"What! OF COURSE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" We heard Mikayla outside the hall.

"Oh no Mikayla's coming! What do you think we should do?!"

"WHAT ELSE? Dance?! Hide!" I said. Boomer quickly hid under the bed. "Well help me hide this stuff first!" I said gesturing at the notebooks and the great book. Boomer quickly got out under the bed and erased the numbers and words from the blackboard while I took the notebooks and the great book to put it on my backpack.

"Wait, where am I gonna put this?" Boomer said holding the bowl of liquid.

"I don't know!"

"Here you hide it!" He said passing it to me.

"Why me!? You hide it! You're the one holding it." I said passing it back to him.

"You made it!"

"What do you want me to do? Put it on my backpack?!"

"Great Idea." Boomer said heading for my backpack.

"Don't you dare!" I said grabbing the bowl and then accidently splashing the liquid at his face making his face glowing yellow.

"…Oops. Well look at the bright side! We don't have to hide it now."

"I have to look at the bright side MY FACE IS GLOWING BRIGHT!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"My face is glowing!" I rolled my eyes and then realize we forgot to hide something else.

"Boomer! You forgot to hide something!"

"What?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe the GIANT PICTURE OF BRADY!?" I said pointing at the blackboard. We quickly ran to get it, but we froze as soon as Mikayla came in.

Mikayla slowly walked toward us, she slowly took out her machete from a sheath. For a minute there I thought she was gonna slice us in half, but instead she sliced Brady's picture in half including the blackboard, while yelling "THAT SKIRT CHASER!"

We both looked at her weirdly with our eyes wide open.

"I-I'm sorry, were you using that?" Mikayla said a bit embarrassed.

"O_O"

"e_0"

"…"

"I guess we can't use it now." I commented.

Mikayla slumped on her bed still depressed and exhausted about today's events. She barely noticed me holding a bowl of weird liquid and Boomer's glowing face.

"…Aren't you gonna help your cousin?" Boomer whispered

"*Sigh* But what about the spell?" I whispered back.

"That's fine; we can continue looking for the cure tomorrow."

"Okay then."

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to wash this off my face." Boomer said pointing at his glowing face. Boomer left the room and I sat beside Mikayla who was sitting on her bed and looking at the ground.

"Hey cuz…"

"Hey…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course I'm not, what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. What does make me say that?" I said while pointing at the broken blackboard.

"Sorry, I just felt a bit angry, but I'm not jealous."

"…right, here drink this, it makes you feel better." I said handing her a cup of water. Mikayla took the cup and drank it. "All better?"

"Yeah, I feel a little fine now." She said.

"MIKAYLA! IS IT TRUE BRADY HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND?" Candace screamed quickly running to Mikayla. *Face palm*

"CANDACE! Do you mind! I am trying to calm down here!"

"Gasp! So it is true!"

"Yes it is, and you screaming about it surprisingly don't help." Mikayla replied.

"Okay gossip girl tell me how you heard the news that quick." I asked

"I saw them at the beach all sweet and in love together."

"I really don't wanna hear about that Candace." Mikayla said to her friend.

"What happened? I thought Brady liked you."

"I don't know okay! And I don't care!"

"Hmm… I guess it's because she's prettier then you."

"I told you I don't ca- okay, she is so not prettier than me! Right Makinzie?"

"Well…" My voice slowly turned squeaky. "Oh am would you look at the time, yaaawn goodnight." I quickly ran to my bed and pretended to sleep.

"So… is my best friend, dare I say….jealous?" I heard Candace talk.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"I am never jealous." I said to Candace.

"Of course, of course, I mean you probably don't care that the girl could have been you, it could have been you his lovingly holding hands with, and it could have been you his walking romantically at the beach with, you could have been the girl he always calls beautiful no matter what, you could have been the girl he puts his arm around, you could have been the girl his sweetly kissing…"

"I GET IT!" I said annoyed.

"BUT NO! Because you blew it! You kept rejecting him, and he probably got tired of it and decided to find another girl! Now he probably doesn't know that he ever even liked you! You will never ever get back together! IT'S NOW TOO LATE!"

I slowly felt mad and upset about Brady and Zelisty, I guess I am jealous… but there was something else that was bad about her. She seems strange and awfully suspicious.

"I have a very bad feeling about that girl okay!"

"Yup and it's called jealousy."

"I am not it's just- Gah! Just leave now, it's getting late I'm going to sleep!"

"Fine I'll leave, before you go all sasquatch at me." Candace said finally leaving. I closed the door and went back to sleep.

I kept tossing and turning, what does Brady see in Zelisty? She can't just come inside the castle and expect Brady to fall in love with her. It just doesn't seem to add up. I don't get it! Why does Brady like Zelisty!? I continued tossing and turning until I immediately headed face first to the floor.

"Not so funny when you fall, now is it!" Makinzie said looking at the ground.

I looked at her with an annoyed face then went back to bed. Tomorrow might be a better day…wait Zelisty is coming to the castle tomorrow. Oh no this can't be good…


	24. Worried

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I woke up early because of my dad's voice.

"But my king!" I heard a voice from outside.

"Save it Mason! I have decided, and you and the other guards will help Lanny find his fish." I heard Brady's voice.

"Yes my king, but who will guard the castle?"

"Oh don't you worry, Mikayla can stay and guard the castle." I heard Lanny say.

A few seconds later I heard a knock on my room. I quickly opened it and saw my dad.

"Mikay-"

"I know dad, I heard." I said a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry baby girl."

"*Sigh* It's fine daddy, I understand."

"Are you gonna be fine?"

"Yes, I think I can handle the kings for a few hours."

"Okay, good luck baby girl." My dad left as I closed the door.

So I'll be left alone to guard, and I'm with a stupid king, a mischievous cousin, the jerk and his girlfriend. This is going to be the worst day of my life.

"Makinzie, wake up!" I said.

"No." Makinzie groaned.

"I said, WAKE UP!"

"You ain't my mother!" Makinzie said still closing her eyes.

I quickly grabbed a glass of water and threw the water on her face.

"WHAT THE!" Makinzie quickly sat up, trying to figure out what just happened. "_Mikayla… I am not a morning person…_ do that again, AND I, WILL, KILL YOU!" Makinzie said angrily.

"Listen, Brady's girlfriend is coming to the castle and…I just feel like staying in bed."

"Would you get someone else to slay that green-eyed monster of yours?"

"Makinzie we do not call people monsters! Now get up and help me deal with the evil creature girlfriend downstairs!"

"Wow you must be really jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. Oh I got it! I made some chocolate cake yesterday, cake makes everyone feel better."

"I don't think that's going to help…"

"Yeah well, I'm hungry so you're gonna have to use your machete to cut the cake."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yeah, but your machete skills makes it way awesome."

"Really? Well thanks cuz."

"Actually I'm just too lazy." She said.

"Fine I'll meet you at the throne room." I said after rolling my eyes.

* * *

***Throne Room***

The moment I came downstairs I saw Zelisty waiting at the throne room.

"Glad to see your back." I said sarcastically while going downstairs.

"Oh, it's you again."

"So, what are you doing here."

"I'm waiting for Brady."

"Looks like you're gonna have to wait longer."

"That's fine, while I'm waiting maybe you can get me a glass of water."

"I'm a guard, I don't serve food."

"For now…"

A few seconds later I heard Makinzie running downstairs.

"Ewww, what's that smell."

"What smell?"

"I smell…fish? Eeww, Mikayla! What shampoo have you been using?"

"It's not me!" I said. Makinzie quickly turned her head to Zelisty.

"Oh hello….hhmm you must be Zelisty…" Makinzie said, she slowly looked at her shell necklace.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Cool necklace…although I know one kind of people that like to wear those kinds of necklaces."

"Amm…"

"ZELISTY!" Brady interrupted and ran over to Zelisty and gave her a hug.

I looked at Mikayla who seems to be angry; the moment she stepped forward I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the kitchen before she starts attacking.

***Kitchen***

"Whoa, calm down there Sasquatch."

"I am calm!"

"Oh, puh-lease, I could tell you were about to rip her face off and use it as a mask!"

"I was not!"

"Mmmmhmmm."

Mikayla rolled her eyes and headed to the throne room.

"Where are you going!"

"I'm the only guard! I need to guard the kings."

"Guard or chaperone?" I whispered to myself.

"I heard that!"

"Shat!"

* * *

***Throne Room***

"Here Mikayla try my famous chocolate cake!" I said handing her a piece of chocolate.

"…Since when did you bake this?"

"…Fine try my famous chocolate cake I bought from the store."

Zelisty and Brady were sitting on a bench outside the plaza where we can see since the door was open. I looked at Mikayla who was angrily glaring at them while stabbing the piece of cake over and over again. I regret giving her the knife. The loudness of the plate kept making me flinch.

"_Mikayla…can I have that cake_, you know after your done MURDERING IT!" I said, Mikayla looked down at the cake she's been killing and looked back at me.

"_Sorry…_" Mikayla muttered as she slides the plate, placing it in front of me. I quickly started eating the chocolate cake with a fork. I looked at my cousin who seems to be frowning and still looking at Brady and Zelisty, I then looked at the couple being all lovey dovey. I couldn't help it think it was so cute.

"_Aww… They're just so sweet!_" I accidently said while looking at them, I slowly turned my head to Mikayla and found her looking at me with a death glare.

"A- Am... I- a... I meant- I meant the chocolate cake is so sweet!" I said and then I started stuffing a bunch of cake on my mouth to avoid myself from speaking, but my face slowly turned into a guilty look. Mikayla stood up and walked upstairs without another word, I was about to follow her, but I could tell she got pretty mad at me so I just stayed there reading a magazine.

**ZELISTY POV:**

Brady led me to the throne room before I heard a familiar voice.

"Psst, Zelisty." Someone whispered.

"King Brady, would you excuse me for a minute."

"Of course."

I quickly walked to the outside of the door and found a boy with short red spikey hair.

"What are you doing here Fin." I said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sister, but the other mermaid has been looking for you." He whispered.

"My job is almost over; I'll be there as soon as I kill the King." I said to the 15 year old.

"Zelisty I beg you not to do this, I don't want you to get hurt." My brother said.

"My plan will be successful; once the 2 kings are dead my mission will be done."

"The 2 kings has nothing to do with our parents death, revenge will do nothing. Why can't we just forget about all of this?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"…I'm sorry sister." Fin said. I looked back to the throne room and saw Makinzie, now if Makinzie was somewhere else I could easily get rid of King Brady without any witnesses.

"Hey Makinzie!" I called. She looked at me with confusion; she put her magazine down at the table and approached Zelisty.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to meet my friend." I said while gesturing at my smiling brother.

"H-hey I'm Fin." He said shyly while extending his right hand.

"I'm Makinzie." A smile slowly formed on her face while she shook the boy's hand.

"D-do y-you wanna get some ice cream?" Fin said still holding her hand.

"I would love to." Makinzie said letting go of his hand. The two walked outside the castle.

"Wow that was waaaaaayyy easier than I thought it would be." I said to myself while I walked back inside the throne room.

"So who were you talking with?" Brady asked.

"Just a friend of mine."

"Oh Zelisty… you are the most beautiful girl in this whole island." Brady said while putting his hands around my waist.

"And you are the sweetest guy I ever knew." I lied as I slowly wrapped my arms around him. While we were hugging I slowly took out the dagger from the sheath, I slowly raised the sharp dagger and…


	25. Backstabber

**Authors Note:Hold On awesome readers! This chapter might be going back and forth! So try not to get confused :)**

**LANNY POV:**

"No wait!" You can't go back to the castle now!" I said to Mason and the guards who began walking back to the castle.

"And why not?" Mason said in his deep voice.

"Because...B-because…I think Yamakoshi is close by! I can feel it!" I said while trying to push Mason back into finding Yamakoshi.

"Okay fine, but I am sending a couple of guards there." Mason quickly called 4 guards and told them to go back at the castle. The 4 guards began to walk to the castle because Mason's orders. I better make sure those guards wou- just then I saw Makinzie talking to a guy…. They were awfully close, so I quickly ran to them.

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I was just walking with this really dreamy guy; his name is Finn, and his realllly cute. We were just walking at the village and talked a little.

"So how long have you been to Kinkow?" I asked.

"My whole life!"

"Awesome." I commented.

"Makinzie… I have to tell you something important." He said while his walking became more slowly. OMG! Maybe his gonna tell me he likes me! Wait what am I thinking, okay Makinzie don't get too excited, his just a guy… a really cute gu- I should stop thinking now.

"What is it?" I said with a wide smile.

"Zelisty-

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

***Meanwhile at the castle.***

I spent my time at my room for hours just lying down on bed looking at the ceiling. I thought about Brady and Zelisty; I just know there was something wrong with her! Or maybe it's just jealousy… Just then I suddenly remembered that I was the only guard at the castle and I might have left Makinzie down stairs! I slowly walked down stairs but hid at the bottom of the stairs when I heard something.

"-you are the most beautiful girl in this whole island." Brady said. Oh no he didn't! That is so not true!

"And you are the sweetest guy I ever knew." Zelisty said making me roll my eyes. What a faker.

Suddenly something caught my eye, Zelisty has a dagger! She slowly reached for the dagger, and raised it up in the air.

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

***Village***

"Zelisty is evil."

"I feel the same way to!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, so you knew Zelisty is evil?"

"She's evil…?"

"You knew!?"

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

***Throne Room***

Once I saw Zelisty trying to stab Brady, I quickly ran towards them and held Zelisty's wrist making her drop the dagger to the ground. Brady quickly stepped back worried. Zelisty quickly tried to kick me, but I backed away. I took my machete out, but she took the handle of the machete making us fight over it. I quickly kicked her in the stomach and finally got my machete back. I looked straight ahead and saw a couple of walking guards coming back. I looked backed at Zelisty who fell at the floor.

"Zelisty are you okay?" Brady asked softly while he helped Zelisty stand up.

"Yes I'm okay now Brady, but that nut tried to kill me!" Zelisty yelled while pointing at me.

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Wait a second are we in the same page?"

"Ohhh so that's what you said."

"Huh? That's what you said!"

"Yeah I know but you said something which you didn't really say but I thought you were gonna say, so you said something which I thought it was the one you said because I think so to that I feel the same way but it wasn't really what you said because you sa- WAIT ZELISTY IS EVIL!?" I said in a questioning way.

"Okay I don't get you, do you know or not?"

"No! I mean yes! Well now I know, but I didn't!"

"…what?"

"Stop saying what!"

"You said what first." He argued

"Yeah I know, but you're saying what now!"

"Aaaaww… our first argument."

"What?" I asked not really understanding what he just said.

"O_O…nevermind."

"MAKINZIE!" I heard someone call, which made Finn and I turn around.

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"I saw her try to kill you with this dagger!" I said and picked up the dagger.

"I would never try to kill Brady!" Zelisty said.

The guards heard the commotion and quickly ran to the throne room.

"Stop with the lies Zelisty! I saw you hold this dagger and attempted to murder King Brady!"

"Oh you mean the dagger your holding right now?" Zelisty mentioned while she raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**LANNY POV:**

Who the heck is she talking with!

"MAKINZIE!" I called while following them. The two stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said.

"…Talking to you?" Makinzie replied a bit confused.

"Who's this guy and why are you with him?" I said pointing at the guy like some kind of object.

"...What? I'm Finn…" The guy said a bit confused.

"Look we don't have time for this! We have to go back to the castle!" Makinzie quickly grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him with her.

What the- Hey! He can't just hold her hand! I quickly followed the two who was heading back to the castle.

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

That is it! Zelisty is now trying to frame me! I quickly ordered the guards.

"Guards! Take Zelisty to the dungeon." I said.

The guards tried to capture Zelisty, but Brady stood in front of her.

"No! Stop!" Brady said. "Guards! Get Mikayla!" Brady ordered.

The guards we're now confused.

"WHAT!?" I said shocked.

"You tried to kill me Mikayla!" Brady snapped.

"You believe Zelisty more than me!?" I yelled.

"Guards! Obey my order!"

2 of the guards doubtfully took both of my wrists and held me back while the other guards took my weapons.

"No! Brady you can't do this to me!" I said angrily.

"Guards bring here to the dungeon!" Brady yelled. I was about to flip or kick the guards, but I couldn't since they were just doing their jobs.

"Let me go! I did nothing wrong!" I protested, but the guards already arrested me.


	26. Ofcourse!

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I quickly ran to the castle.

"Finn you need to help me find a cure for Brady, quick let's go to my room."

"WHOAH WHOAH! Hold up, this guy can't go to your room." Lanny announced.

"…And why not?" I said crossing my arms.

"You can't just let random people inside the castle! What do you think this is? A museum?!"

"But his my frien-"

"As the prince of Kinkow! I declare that he cannot enter the castle without permission from the Kings or me."

"You are such a-"

"It is fine Makinzie, I'll just go."

"Okay…" I said with a frown.

"But after this whole mess, is it okay if we could hang out sometime?" Finn said.

"YES!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"OKAY OKAY! NOW GET. OUT." Lanny yelled probably getting annoyed.

"Okay okay, calm down there little man. See you later cutie." Finn said with a charming smile and walked away.

After he left I accidently screamed loud enough for Lanny to hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HE CALLED ME CUTIE!" I said while shaking Lanny's left shoulder almost making him fall.

"Would you stop-" Lanny pulled my hands away from his shoulder. "How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"It's love, Lanster, it can't lie."

"So…what if I said, I think I like you. Would you think I was lying?" After a few seconds of strangely looking at Lanny I bursted out of laughter

"AHAHAHAAH Okay I get your point, it is easy to lie, but maybe he does really like me." I said then walked away heading to the Kings room.

* * *

***Kings Room***

After grabbing my backpack I rushed to the kings room.

"BOOMER! Wake up!" I screamed

"GO away Makinzie. I need more sleep." He said.

"Oh yeah?" I grabbed the glass of water that was placed on a table.

"And don't even think about throwing a glass of water at me."

"…Shot! But you really need to! Brady is in DANGER"

Boomer quickly got up

"WHAT! Why?!"

"I just found out that Zelisty is evil, now we have to find the cure quickly before it's too late."

Boomer quickly jumped off his bed as I looked through my backpack and grabbed the great book.

"Look I think I know how to cure Brady, but I'm missing one little detail. I mean I think I know this, but its right at the back of my head."

"So you think you know…but you just don't know what you know?"

"I KNOW WHAT THE FORMULA IS! I just…Don't…amm…REMEMBER!"

"…So you don't know?" He said with a confused look. I annoyed, closed the book and look at him.

"Are you gonna help or NOT!"

"Fine, fine. I'm just sayin'…if you do know, feel free to say it."

I kept flipping through the pages with anger.

"UGH! This is impossible! I should know this! When it comes to love I'm usually the expert on these."

"Pssh, yeah I mean you did get Brady and Mikayla together…oh wait… YOU DI-INT!

"Well maybe if somebody listened to me! Everything was totally working out till you guys decided to steal the potion!"

"Alright fine, I'm sorry okay, I just feel so bad about my brother…he always never gave up on making Mikayla his girlfriend. And you know…it's just sad to see my brother like this."

"You know you can't just force someone to fall in love with you."

"Well Zelisty kinda did with the potion..."

"Yeah your right, but it ain't true love…" A few seconds later of almost giving up, my brain quickly yelled THAT'S IT THAT'S IT! My eyes quickly grew wider! How could I not have known this!

"Wait a sec! True love… TRUE LOVE!" Instead of sighing in relief, I screamed, not sure if I should be happy that I found out or angry that I didn't know earlier.

"What!?" Boomer asked confused of why I was screaming.

"HOW COULD I HAVE NOT KNOWN THIS?" I yelled while hitting my head with the great book. "It's just so obvious!" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Well remind me to wear earplugs whenever you figure something out."

I took out two things on my backpack, one was my personal notebook with info I fill in about magic and another was my regular notebook.

"Here go to page 12, you might find something." I said while handing him a book.

"Okaay?" Boomer slowly took the notebook and looked for the page. I flipped through the pages of the other notebook and went to _"Power of True Love" _on my notebook.

"According here, _No matter how strong a Love Potion is at first. It can be beaten by the Power of True Love. _Anyways In order to cure him we need to make Brady remember who he really loves which is Mikayla, but-"

"Yada,Yada,yada you speak too much, now I know why your related to- AAAAAHHHHH! MIKAYLA HAS TO DIE!" There was a confused look in my face; I quickly took the notebook Boomer was holding.

"A…no, actually that's a picture of a rat. Go to the next page!"

"Okay just a sec."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I said after look around. Boomer stopped and looked at me.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"…Where's Mikayla?"

**Authors Note: How will Makinzie and Boomer ever find Mikayla? Anywayz I know this chapter is a bit short so I'm gonna try to update sooner. And I can guaranty 60% that you will freak when you read the next chapter, because I freaked a little just thinking about it, but I'm guessingother would be fine about it...hmm not sure. Anywayz you're gonna find out soon so don't worry. Reviews are appreciated thx :) **


	27. Thoughts

**LANNY POV:**

I heard the 4 guards talking and I heard that they saw Mikayla and Zelisty fighting and Mikayla…is in the dungeon?! Is that even possible.

"Hey you lousy guards! What is this I hear about…Mikayla being in the dungeon?"

"King Brady ordered us to lock Mikayla in the dungeon."

"Interesting… Hey! I don't want you guys spreading this rumor around. Got it?!"

The guard's looked at each other then looked back at me. They sadly nodded and obeyed my order.

"Good, don't tell anyone that Mikayla is in the dungeon, especially Mason."

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I hate being stuck in here! How could Brady send me to the dungeon!? Now I had to spend my time with these people who play instruments. I sat down on the dirty cold floor waiting to get out of here.

"Your late again Bernie!" Said the keyboard player. I looked at the skeleton he was pointing at.

"Am… you do realize that a…never mind. Why is he even here?" I asked.

"Well long story let's just say, Bernie tried to lie, but people could see through him."

"I guess he had no BODY to believe him." I said as I laughed.

"He is such a bonehead. He can't even play the instrument right!"

"Maybe he should try playing the trom-bone."

"…So why are you here?" Asked one of the prisoners.

"Well…I shouldn't. I was framed."

After a couple of awkward silence I heard something that sounds to be a key. I saw the person who was guarding us. I looked closely and saw he was sleeping. That's when I noticed the dungeon keys at the ground. I quickly grabbed the keys. Just as I opened the dungeon, the watch guard woke up and saw me, he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Thinking of escaping Mikayla?" I heard a voice say. I quickly turned around.

"Lanny?"

"Well, well, looks like you're not so innocent after all." He gestured the guard to put me back to the dungeon. After I was locked inside I heard his annoying laugh.

"I should have known you had something to do with this! Tell me! What did you do to Brady that made him more stupid than usual?" I yelled.

"Now how would I have anything to do with that?"

"Brady would never dare to put me in here unless somebody made him!"

"Okay you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. He moved on! He knows you don't like him, and he found somebody else. In other words, he gave up. He doesn't like you anymore. So it was so easy for him to put you in this dungeon."

"…That doesn't make sense!"

"Oh but it does, I mean how many times have you turned him down?"

"Lanny let me out of here you know I'm innocent."

"I'm afraid I can't Kay-kay."

"Your never gonna get away with this Lanny! My dad, cousin and even Boomer will help me out of here!"

"It's just too bad that there is no possible way they will find you, they will never know where you are, and they will never see you ever again."

"What does that supposed to mean?" I said a bit nervous.

Lanny walked away leaving me locked in the dungeon.

"You evil little twerp."

* * *

**LANNY POV:**

***Throne Room***

I headed back to the throne room and saw Zelisty. When Zelisty turned around and saw me I gestured her to come. Zelisty said something to Brady and then she approached me.

"What now Lanny?!" She said with an angry look.

"Is it true that you tried to fight Mikayla?" I said.

Zelisty crossed her arms. "Well, she tried to kill me first."

"But, why!?"

"Okay fine, you wanna know? She witnessed me attempting to kill Brady!"

"No, no, NO! This can't be. Now if you did kill Brady everyone would highly suspect it was you!"

"I know! That's why I didn't go on with the plan. It's your fault anyway."

"Hey I'm not the one who tried to kill a king with a guard in the same room!"

"I didn't see her okay! She just appeared and grabbed the dagger before I could stab the king. I told you not to let her stay here!"

"What are we gonna do?" I said under my breath looking around to try to figure something out.

I saw Zelisty's eyes widened and an evil smile slowly formed on her face. "I got it." She said calmly.

"What is it?"

"How does Queen Zelisty sound?"


	28. Caught

**Authors Note: Okay so this part might be a little bit like a flashback, but it's like…repeated, but this time in Finn's POV since he is gonna be kinda important part of this chapter. Soo yeah, I just don't want it to be confusing so I'll repeated it a little.**

***Plaza***

**FINN POV:**

"…is it okay if we could hang out sometime?" I asked the girl shyly.

"YES!" The girl exclaimed with a smile.

"OKAY OKAY! NOW GET. OUT." The boy with a troll hair cut yelled.

"Okay okay, calm down there little man." I said to Lanny, I looked back at Makinzie and smiled "See you later cutie."

I was slowly walking away but stopped and hid behind the tree, there was no way that Troll of a Prince was gonna make me leave. Since I am a very sneaky person, I can probably sneak inside the castle without any problem. When I looked at the Plaza, I saw Lanny talking to some guards. I tried to listen carefully.

"Now follow me, we need to check if that girl won't escape." Lanny 's weird, who we're they talking about? I quickly looked around then carefully followed the 4 guards and Lanny. That's odd, shouldn't there be more guards? Man they're really terrible guarding this place.

Lanny was getting suspicious so I stoped and let them walk ahead. I waited for a couple of minutes before I heard a voice.

"Your never gonna get away with this Lanny! My dad, cousin and even Boomer will help me out of here!"

I slowly made sure it was safe then continued heading to where Lanny was. I stopped at a safe distance and carefully listened to their conversation.

"It's just too bad that there is no possible way they will find you, they will never know where you are, and they will never see you ever again." Lanny said.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Lanny was about to turn around so I quickly hid behind the wall, what should I do? I started to panic a little knowing that Lanny and 4 guards were heading to where I was hiding, there was no way I was about to free whoever was inside the dungeon, but she doesn't seem like a criminal. No, no I just can't it's too dangerous.

"Hahaha Mikayla will never escape the dungeon, maybe it would be better if she was gone." Lanny said.

The voice was getting louder, I quickly ran outside before they caught me.

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Boomer we have to find Mikayla!"

"But she could be anywhere!"

"I have an idea, I'll go outside and look for her, while you can look for her at the castle."

"Okay."

***Throne Room***

I quickly ran downstairs but stopped when I saw Zelisty and Lanny talking. I hid behind a plant and listened to their conversation.

"I'm gonna marry King Brady and become the Queen of the Island. And then once Mikayla is gone, it would be easier to get rid of King Boomer, and with that King Brady would be so in love with me, I can easily kill him without being brought to the dungeon." Zelisty let out a sinister laugh. "I can finally get my revenge and you Lanny can finally get your throne."

"Smart plan…Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Because you're an idiot! Now, I must get ready to be the Queen of Kinkow." Zelisty announced. Lanny evilly smiled.

"So when will the plan start?"

"It must start as soon as possible, so no one can stop the wedding! Remember not to tell anybody about this or else we might get caught."

Oh no their planning to kill the kings and take over the castle, Boomer has to know about this! I quickly stood up, but accidently made the plant fall. Hearing the loud noise that came from the pot, everyone faced me.

"Oh shit!"

"Makinzie!" Zelisty yelled while facing me. My eyes widened. Oh NO!

"You fools! What are you waiting for? GET HER!" Lanny yelled at the guards.

The guards and Lanny started chasing me. I screamed and ran outside the castle as fast as I could. I tried to avoid the obstacles but they were gaining on me. There was no way I can outrun the guards. I was finally at the village, and I can hear their footsteps getting close. I looked around for a possible hiding place. I hid behind a curtain just in time for them to come and look for me.

I need to go back to the castle so I can tell Boomer, and he could stop them. Or maybe find Mikayla, OR MASON! And tell them about Zelisty's evil plan! I peeked outside when I heard their arguing. I saw them a few metres away, Lanny turned around and looked at me. Oh no! I quickly went back to hiding, I think he saw me, who am I kidding I am totally positive that he saw me! He was looking directly at me; it was because of my beautiful face wasn't it! Wow and I had the time to kid around. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't get caught.

I heard footsteps coming close. I'M DEAD. I'M DEAD. I'M DEAD! Suddenly after a couple of minutes there was a strange silence. Well that's odd. I slowly looked outside, the 4 guards and Lanny was out of sight. That's weird I could have sworn they were gonna come and get me. I sighed in relief; suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist from behind me.

"AAAAHHHHHH! LET ME G-" Before I could finish my sentence a hand covered my mouth blocking me from screaming.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, did you remember when Disney said they won't mention Brady on season 3? Well since the episode of the loath potion thing, they've been mentioning Brady's name! Hmmmm any thoughts? Maybe Brady is coming back soon o_O**


	29. Unsure Explanations

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So anywayz do you know the other POK story? "Royal Strike!" by yummy42. It's where people ask questions about someone etc. Yeah well...I actually got an interview there! Which was strange because I haven't even agreed to it LOL! But yeah I guess they know I would say yes anyway. A bit scared here because I am going to be comepletely honest...which is frightning, because my honesty is not something others would want to hear. Anywayz it's going to be soon so...check it out! If you want to I'm guessing it's on December 21, Chapter 20 on "Royal Strike" Fanfic Story. If you don't that's totally cool, I get virtual stage fright anyway. But...If you do check it out or even give me a question... Oh well I'll just put the ambulance on speed dial ^_^**

**FINN'S POV:**

A few minutes later, I saw Makinzie running. Apparently, four guards and Lanny were trying to get there for some reason.

I quickly followed them to help Makinzie; I hid behind the well as they stopped to look for her around the village.

"Can you see her?!" Lanny angrily yelled at the guards. They started turning their heads around in an attempt to find the girl.

"She couldn't have gone that far! Oh, when I find her..." Lanny stopped talking when he saw something behind him. I looked to where he was looking; he seemed to be staring at a curtain. Lanny smirked and motioned for the guards to follow him.

Oh no! Makinzie might be there! What to do? What to do? After looking around, my eyes found two closed barrels full of water. Alright, Finn. Focus! Focus! You can do this! Mermaids and mermen can actually control water with their minds, but it requires tons of practice. I raised my hands and pointed them at the barrels.

"Hydrokinesis…"

The two barrels began to rumble faster and faster. The barrels exploded with a burst of water only a few seconds later. The water began to form into a miniature tsunami and headed towards Lanny and the guards. The small tsunami caused them to crash into a cart full of apples, seemingly rendering them unconscious.

I headed towards where Makinzie was. She seemed to be worriedly looking outside. I slowly walked behind her, avoiding being heard by the enemies. I held her wrist to get her attention, but that caused her to scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH! LET ME G-"

I quickly closed her mouth with my hand so that the guards wouldn't wake up.

"Don't scream." I whispered. The girl nodded, and the moment I let go of her, she whirled around and kicked me in the knee.

"OW!" I yelped while jumping up and down with one foot, clutching the knee she had just kicked.

"Oh my gosh, FINN?! Is that you?" Makinzie whispered.

Once I got back on two feet, I received a slap on the arm by Makinzie.

"You scared me! I thought you were gonna hurt me or something!"

"Oh really? 'Cause it seems like the opposite to me." I said while rubbing the arm she had slapped.

I peeked outside and notice the guards were waking up.

"Quick, let's go before they wake up!" I grabbed her hand and led her to a safer place.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

Finn brought me to a small log cabin. Beside it was a huge lake that seemed to be headed to the beach. The cabin seemed like nobody had lived in it for a decade. When I entered the cabin, there was a complete mess.

"Nice place ya got here…"

"Yeah, it's a mess." Finn said looking at me.

"Maybe a little…"

I sat on a clean chair while Finn asked about what had happened. I told him about Zelisty's plan and that she was after me.

"How are you gonna get back?"

"I'm still thinking. But I need to go back soon, because they're gonna have their wedding tomorrow!"

"Wedding?"

"Zelisty is planning to be the queen." I sighed in frustration. "If only I knew where Mikayla is!"

"…Mikayla? Hm… HEY! I know her! I saw her just hours ago!"

"Really? Where?!"

"In the castle dungeon!"

"Oh no… I wish we could get her out of there, she could probably stop Zelisty easily."

"Well, Zelisty is pretty powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Zelisty… Zelisty is a mermaid." Finn explained.

"WHAT…?! I knew it!"

"Mermaids have magical powers that can control water."

"Seriously? Mermaids can control water?!" I said in a very shocked tone.

"Yes, of course! What did you think their powers are?"

"The ability to make boys horny, duh."

Finn looked at me and gave me a confused look. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but instead, he just shook his head in amusement.

"What?"

"It's just funny how some people actually think about mermaids."

"I just hate them!"

"Why!?" Finn said, looking a bit sad.

"Mermaids or even mermen are just vain, evil, and manipulating. They have no heart!"

Finn looked mad as he stood up. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! Some mermaids and mermen are actually nice! And you know what? They do have a heart! They can be kind and loving too." Finn said angrily.

"And how do _you_ know?" I said, slightly confused. Finn looked down and went quiet. He frustratingly sat back down.

"I-I just know…" He said.

"Are you okay?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"What time is it?" I asked. Finn looked at his watch.

"11 pm."

"We should probably get some rest; we can go to the castle tomorrow.''

***Throne Room***

**LANNY POV:**

Mason and all of the other guards finally returned.

"So how did finding Yamakoshi go?"

"We are NOT looking for your stupid fish anymore."

"Oh, that's too bad…"

"I'll just check on Mikayla." Mason said going upstairs. "Baby girl?" I heard noises of opening doors upstairs. A few minutes later Mason ran back downstairs.

"Where's Mikayla!?"

"Oh, I'm afraid she's gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"She ran away to the forest, looking for Makinzie." You may be asking why I'm lying. Well, it's simple. With Mason gone, the wedding will still go on, but without his stupid advices. When Mason quickly ran to the forest to look for Mikayla and Makinzie, I faced the other guards.

"LISTEN UP! There's gonna be a wedding at the plaza tomorrow, and I want ALL of you to make sure nobody disrupts it." I yelled. The guards just looked at each other with confused expressions.

"It's true. I don't want anyone to stop the wedding tomorrow." Brady said.

***Dungeon***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"Please, Roger! Open the lock!" I said to the guard. Roger shook his head.

"Sorry, Mikayla. Lanny's orders."

I sat down and sighed.

"Yo, Roger!" Another guard said.

"What?"

"Have you heard?"

"That Harry broke up with Taylor?"

"No, not that. Brady is getting married to Zelisty!"

"WHAT?" I yelled. It can't be. But why? Why would he want to? And why do I feel so hurt?

"Hey! I told you not to spread the news." I heard Lanny say.

"I just don't understand!" I said still thinking that Brady must not have been this stupid.

"Oh, Mikayla…Maybe it's time you should know." Lanny said, sitting down near me.

"Know what?"

"The truth. Why Brady is acting like this."

"Why?"

"Well, Brady wanted to put you under a spell. He wanted you to fall in love with him…So he used a potion."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh…Brady isn't as nice as you think he is, Mikayla. He's actually very, very bad. I mean, can you believe he wanted to mess with your feelings? Force you to fall in love with him? Oh, he sure is naughty."

"No, that's not true!"

"Oh really? Remember that first day when he helped Makinzie get the golden apple?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Sorry I didn't have time to hang out with you." Mikayla said._

_"Nah, that's okay. I had fun with the kings. In fact, Brady helped me get the golden apple." Makinzie said._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Y-you're right…"

"I mean, there is no other reason as to why Brady would risk his life to retrieve an apple. You see, the only reason Brady helped Makinzie collect ingredients for a potion was to put a spell on you."

"I know my cousin! And she would never just give away a potion. Especially if it meant putting me under a spell."

"That's why Brady stole it!"

"He would never… Besides, I'm not under a spell right now!"

"That's because Brady drank the potion, and instead of you drinking the other half, sadly Zelisty did. So tada! Brady is under a spell!"

"I still can't believe that Brady would try to put me under a spell."

"Well, you better believe it. He's as cruel and self-centered as I am." Lanny said while smiling.

"And all these days, I thought he was this nice and kind person. But I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, Mikayla, you were very wrong, Brady is just a selfish kind of king."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because tomorrow is, actually...your very last day.''

* * *

**Hey guys' important announcement, I just want to say that I have a new beta reader! I got this PM a few days ago from a POK writer. Come to think of it, my story and grammar needs improvement sometimes, and English is like my third language so It was pretty cool to have a beta reader. His "TheMysteriouswatcher" and I've read some of his stories before and one of them is in my favorites like "The Ultimate Sacrifice" and the writing was just so amazing and so descriptive! Anywayz he actually just edited this chapter. So please welcome My New Beta Reader for "When Will He Give Up" …TheMysteriouswatcher !^_^**


	30. Wedding Crashers and Splashers

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my computer got some virus on it. But finally I got my computer back all fixed and clean so I got to update! I'm a bit proud of this chapter I managed to write some descriptive sentences which I barely do. And it's one of the longest chapters I've written so... Anyway feel free to tell me what you thought. **

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I just woke up… Oh no, the wedding! I looked around, trying to find Finn. I quickly spotted him sleeping on a chair. I walked over to him. Aaaawww, he's cute when he's slee- AHH! Focus!

"Finn! Wake up!" I gently shook his arm.

"Hm? What?" Finn said, standing up. "Oh no the wedding!"

"Yes, and we need to go. So come on!" I said rushing out the door.

We were at the front of the castle. I looked around, and there were so many guards! However, there was no Mason. This is not good.

"Okay Finn. I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I'll go inside and find Boomer and Mikayla while you distract the guards and stall the wedding."

"And how exactly am I gonna do that?"

"Um…I don't know."

"I thought you had a plan?!"

"Well, I never said it was good. Come on; go distract them while I sneak inside." I said, which made Finn sigh.

"Fine, but, am…Turn around."

"Uh… Why?" I said wide-eyed.

"Just trust me okay!"

"Okay…" I turned around so as to not face Finn, wondering what the heck he was planning. Suddenly I heard a splash of water.

"Run!"

I turned around and noticed a few guards on the ground; they seemed to be soaked in water.

"How did yo-"

"Just go!"

"Oh, right!"

I ran inside, hiding from a few guards. Finally, I was inside the Kings' Room.

*******Kings'**** Room***

I burst inside and yelled at Boomer.

"WAKE UP!" Are you kidding me? He's still asleep? This dude snores like a whale. Oh well, looks like I have no choice. I grabbed the glass of water and threw it in his face, making Boomer shoot up from bed. Haha, works every time.

"MAKINZIE!" Boomer grabbed a thick pillow beside him, but before he could throw it, I quickly explained.

"Mason is gone."

"WHAT!"

"Mikayla is in the dungeon"

"WHAT!"

"Brady put her there."

"WHAT!"

"Speaking of Brady…Oh yeah, almost forgot…HE'S GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

"SWEET CARAMEL APPLE PIE! WHAAAAATTTT!?" Boomer jumped out of his bed, but ended up tripping.

"Well, that turned out well..."

"We have to go!"

"…Okay, but do you need a hearing aid?"

"What?" Boomer said with a confused look.

**FIN POV:**

I finally found the King; he seemed to be choosing which tie to go with for his wedding.

"KING BRADY!" I walked over next to him and noticed his face was blankly staring at nothing, and his pupils where swirling red. Oh no, it must have been the love spell going worse! Brady was walking forwards, but I blocked him.

"Wait, King Brady. You can't go." I said. Brady just looked at me blankly, no emotion was showing in his face, and it was as if something was completely controlling him.

"Well, if it isn't my innocent little brother." Oh no, that sounded like…

"Zelisty!" I said as I turned around.

"Came to support me? Bro…" She said while raising an eyebrow.

"Um… Yes sister." I said looking down. Now I won't be able to stall the wedding.

***Dungeon***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

When we arrived, there was a band inside the dungeon that almost finished singing the blues.

_And so she was accuse_

_Now she's got the meanest, saddest, dungeon __blues__._

Boomer and I clapped. Mikayla heard the clap and turned around.

"Makinzie! Boomer! I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey Boomerang!What's more shocking? Mikayla in the dungeon, or Brady with a girlfriend?"

"Well, to be honest, Mikayla in the dungeon doesn't surprise me. I knew that someday, that Sasquatch would be an ambushing maniac."

"What did you say?" Mikayla said in a very angry tone.

"A…are you sure we should let her go now? She seems pretty mad." Boomer asked me.

"She'll be even madder when she hears you say that again. Now get the keys!" Boomer quickly ran away to get the keys.

"…Is he coming back?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, of course he's coming back." I slowly looked away. "Maybe…" Mikayla quickly gave me a look. "Hey, I'm not the one who scared him!" Mikayla sat back down. "Anyway Mikayla, I have to explain why Brady is acting like this."

"Makinzie…I already know what really happened."

"Oh… you mean the potion and Brady-"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner cuz. I was just afraid you might… Get mad at me."

"That's fine… So, how was your day?"

"Great… I met this really cute guy, Finn. I think he likes me, and… Yeah, he's helping with crashing Brady's wedding."

"Cool…WAIT, WHAT! NO WAY!

"Are you saying there's no way he might like me?!" I said annoyed.

"I meant…WHAT WEDDING!?"

"Okay, have you guys been seriously sleeping the whole day? I mean, I'm the one who got chased out of the castle! Have I been doing all the work?"

* * *

*Meanwhile*

**FIN POV:**

I watched as my sister and King Brady were about to get married, and there was no way I could stop them. If my sister finds out I've been helping her enemies, she will be so mad at me.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"_

I wonder if Makinzie is okay… I hope she didn't get caught!

_"Do you__,__ Zelisty, thou have this Man to thy wedded husband…"_

It's a good thing this dude has some long sentences, like for richer or for poor, etc. I'm gonna look so stupid, but I started coughing like there's no tomorrow, hoping that it might stall them a bit. The guy reading the book paused and looked at me.

"…Are you done?"

"Yeah...Sorry sir. Must have been something caught in my throat."

"Hairball?" A random guard said. My sister rolled her eyes.

"I do." Zelisty said.

"Very well then. _Do you__,__ Brady, thou have this woman to thy wedded wife to keep her in sickness or in health…_"

Suddenly, there was a loud baby noise. Everybody followed the sound and started looking at me with confused faces.

"Um… SORRY! NEW PHONE!" I yelled.

"Well, is it that new dumb phone." The same random guard said.

"It's actually a smart phone."

"I would like to continue if there aren't any interruptions!" The person with the book said. I slowly walked next to the door when Zelisty angrily looked at me.

When Brady was asked, he looked sad, but he looked back at Zelisty and said:

"I do."

***Throne Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

We were finally at the front doors, but the wedding seemed to have started already at the plaza. Boomer, Mikayla and I tried to open the door.

"Great! Locked in my own castle!" Boomer said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, the door slowly opened.

"Finn!" I said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Makinzie. I got caught." He had this very sorry look on his face. Aw…How can I stay mad at him?!

"That's okay." I said with a small smile.

"Time to crash this wedding!" Mikayla took out her machete.

"Whoa, hold up!" I said.

"What now?"

"You have to wait for your cue!"

"WHAT CUE?!"

"You know... the sentence you have to wait for."

"MAKINZIE!" Boomer and Makinzie yelled.

"Come on! It would be like, a dramatic entrance!"

_"If anyone can show why they should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

Mikayla opened the door and yelled "I OBJECT!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"…Seriously, you guys think _that's_ shocking?" I said.

"How dare you!" Zelisty said. "GUARDS! Take her back where she belongs!"

"No!" Boomer yelled. "Guards, take Zelisty to the dungeon!"

"No!" Brady yelled. "Guards, take Mikayla to the dungeon!"

"I believe that you can see where this is going." I whispered to Finn, who nodded in agreement.

Brady and Boomer kept arguing for a while and realized the guards were too confused to even move.

"ENOUGH!" Zelisty yelled. "I'll handle this myself." Zelisty grabbed a sword and pointed it to Mikayla.

"Oh no! My cousin hasn't ate properly or slept well because she's been in the dungeon! How can she fight Zelisty?" I said worriedly to Finn.

"We have to do something!" Boomer said.

"What can we do? Grab an inflatable pool and drag it across her?" I said sarcastically. Boomer's eyes widen and looked at me.

"Finn…Do you have a pool?"

"Oh, you can't be serious!" I said.

"I think I know a guy." Without another word, Finn and Boomer ran out of the room.

"Boys…"

**NO POV:**

***Plaza***

"You made the wrong decision, coming out here, guard girl." Zelisty swung her sword. Luckily, Mikayla ducked. Their weapons clashed; Zelisty walked forward while her sword was against Mikayla's machete. Mikayla's back was on the wall, with her own machete moving near her throat. Just then, they heard a scream.

"WE OBJECT TOO!"

Zelisty looked at where it came from, and saw Makinzie and Finn pushing an inflatable pool full of water towards her. Her eyes widened, and she was more shocked to see that it was her brother. Mikayla saw the look on Zelisty eyes; without thinking carefully, Mikayla placed her left hand on the blade of the machete and pushed it away from her, making Zelisty move backwards and almost trip. Zelisty had one foot on the ground, but when she had almost regained her balance, the inflatable pool collided on her making her fall into the seawater.

"Ah!" Zelisty screamed. Once Zelisty went in the small pool full of water, she instantly turned back into a mermaid. Once again, everyone gasped.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that shocking!" Makinzie said rolling her eyes.

Brady quickly saw Mikayla's bleeding left hand and suddenly, something changed. Once Brady blinked, his eyes we're normal again. The spell was gone.

"MIKAYLA!" Brady yelled worriedly as he rushed towards her. Mikayla sat down still looking at her left hand trying to ignore the pain.

"Mikayla are you okay!" Brady kneeled down next to Mikayla and he gently held her bleeding hand to see how big the cut was.

"Mikayla, I'm so sorry." Brady said softly. Mikayla looked up and met Brady's eyes, she saw Brady's face filled with worry. Mikayla gave Brady a small smile.

Brady was cured and Zelisty was back into a mermaid. Mikayla thought it was over, but it was just the beginning of the fight. Zelisty did not accept losing. Just then, Mikayla saw her cousin being hit by a blast of water.

"MAKINZIE!" Mikayla yelled. "Brady! Boomer! Find my dad!" There were explosions of water everywhere. Brady and Boomer quickly ran out of there and went looking for Mason.

Makinzie's right elbow hit the stone wall hard, causing her to wince in pain. It hurt so much that she couldn't even move her arm. Lanny saw her and tried to help, but he accidently moved Makinzie's fractured arm.

"OW!" Makinzie pushed Lanny away with her good hand.

"I was just trying to help!" He yelled back.

"Well, this is entirely your fault anyway."

Lanny's angry look turned into a more confused look; suddenly, he also got hit by a blast of water. Finn quickly came and pulled Makinzie up to her feet, careful not to touch her broken arm. He quickly guided her back inside the throne room to avoid getting hit by blasts of water.

Zelisty was raging mad; she blasted water at everyone in sight. Mikayla noticed Makinzie going inside the throne room, she knew she'd be safer there. Meanwhile, she couldn't let the guards handle Zelisty themselves.

***Throne Room***

"Makinzie are you okay?" Finn asked.

"No, I think I might have broken my arm."

"Don't worry, I'll guard you. Just stay here, okay?"

"I can't just stay here while there's a mermaid inside a pool, having a water fight!" Makinzie sighed. "This is all my fault; I should have never made that potion."

"No, it's 's my fault. I should have warned you about Zelisty sooner."

_"THIS IS FOR RUINING MY PLANS__ GUARD GIRL!"_ A voice roared.

"Oh no! I have to go out there!" Makinzie said.

"Wait, Makinzie! Stop!"

***Plaza***

The water was everywhere, it was complete chaos. Some of the guards were unconscious and some guards were now hiding. They were either trying a sneak attack, or they were scared, or both. In a flash Mikayla was hit by a large blast of water, sending her to fall down to the sea in the same time Makinzie and Finn went outside.

"MIKAYLA!" Makinzie quickly rushed over to where she last saw her cousin. Eventually, she spotted where she was. "HANG ON THERE CUZ! I'LL GET A ROPE!" With that, Makinzie quickly went back inside the throne room to find a rope.

Zelisty first spotted her brother. "YOU!"

"Please let me explain."

"How dare you betray me?!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to stop your wrongdoing!"

"You are no longer my brother!" Zelisty used the very small amount of her energy left to blast an amount of water at Finn. Luckily, the blast of water wasn't strong enough, so Finn managed to control it instead.

"I love you sis, but I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." In an instant, Finn made the water bigger and more powerful, and then he blasted it back at his sister, making her fall out of the pool and down to the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Makinzie came back with a rope and threw the other end into the sea, hoping Mikayla would get it. Mikayla got the other end just in time for Brady, Boomer and Mason to return. Suddenly, Lanny appeared from behind the large rock. Finn's eyes widened.

"Uh…did you see that?" Finn asked nervously. Before Lanny could reply, Zelisty woke up and tried to stand up. Mason quickly went over to Zelisty and caught her before she managed to do anything else. Meanwhile, Brady and Boomer helped Mikayla out of the sea because Makinzie had a broken arm. The other guards were out of their hiding spots and brought Zelisty to the dungeon.

"Mikayla! Don't worry, we'll pull the rope!" Brady announced.

"I'm sorry bro… this is…mostly my fault... I shouldn't have… forced you… Dang, Mikayla's heavy!"

"Mikayla! Take my hand!" Brady yelled. Mikayla took Brady's hand and Brady pulled her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…Thanks Brady." Mikayla exhaustedly said. Brady unexpectedly pulled Mikayla into a hug.

"I'm so so so so glad you're alive!"

"Well, none of us will be if you don't let go of me."

"My baby girl!" Mason quickly ran over to Mikayla, pushing Brady away in the process.

"DADDY!" Mikayla quickly hugged Mason.

"I'm so sorry baby girl… I should never have left you. This is my fault." Mason said while hugging Mikayla.

"No, it's okay daddy. I should have been more careful." Mikayla said while pulling away.

"Now, would anyone please tell me what happened?! And don't even say it's a water fight gone wrong." Mason angrily said.

"Uh… Zelisty just turned into a mermaid without anyone knowing and started attacking us like crazy! Oh I knew I smelt something fishy about that girl! Good thing you got here quick Uncle Mason!"

"Was that it?" Mason said in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Lanny yelled.

"Hm…why don't we let Zelisty explain? Perhaps she might have worked with somebody." Makinzie said, looking at Lanny with a challenge in her eyes.

"On second thought… We don't need her silly explanations. I'll tell the guards not to let Zelisty out." Lanny said, walking away afterwards.

After that Mikayla noticed Makinzie's arm and realized it must have been injured.

**Authors Note: So…did you guys notice some characters starting to blame themselves or someone else? Well the story ain't over.**


	31. Who's fault is it?

***Plaza***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

Mikayla noticed my arm and realized it must have been injured.

"Anyway, I have to fix this mess." Mason said and walked inside the castle.

"Makinzie, is your arm okay?"

"I think it's broken…" I went over to the bench and sat down.

"I'll get the Shaman!" Finn announced and ran off to get the shaman.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me get rid of that weird spell." Brady said.

"So, what happened?" Boomer asked.

"Zelisty attacked me with one of her water magic. My arm must have hit the wall or something."

A few minutes later, Finn returned with the shaman. The Shaman checked my arm; after a few minutes he was done and he talked to us.

"You hit your funny bone. And it seems to have hit too hard." The shaman told me. Boomer then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"He said funny bone! Haha!"

"Uh… King Boomer, I don't think there is anything humorous about this accident." Finn said.

"Anyway, you fractured your humerus." The Shaman mentioned. This time, Boomer laughed harder.

"HAHA, I guess there is something 'humerus' about that." Boomer laughed, causing Makinzie to give him a death glare. Once he noticed it, his laugh faded away.

I positioned my arm as the shaman finished putting the arm sling.

"Anyway, you can't use your right arm at all for… 1 to 2 months." The shaman said.

"What?! No! How will I practise using a machete, or… or make potions! I can't survive wearing this thing for a month!"

"It's fine, Makinzie. You'll get better." Brady said.

"This is all your fault Brady!" Mikayla yelled.

"But, Mikayla, he didn't…" Mikayla then interrupted me.

"If you hadn't been so immature, my cousin wouldn't have broken her arm!"

"Mikayla, it's my fault." Boomer tried to explain.

"You know what? It's Brady's fault too; you really had to steal the potion and try to put me under a spell! How could you?!"

"But, Mikayla, I didn't know it was…"

"No, don't talk to me! I don't wanna hear your stupid explanations."

"I didn't mean to!" Brady yelled back.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for another of your ridiculous plans!"

"Oh, so you're blaming me for everything? You're blaming me for Zelisty being an evil mermaid, for my sweet cousin Lanny having to go through this, for you being in the dungeon, for me being under a spell, for Makinzie's broken arm?!"

Mikayla didn't reply, but angrily walked away.

"You know what hurts more?" Brady spoke. Mikayla stopped in her tracks but didn't look back. "...that there's one thing that actually is my fault! And you know what, you can blame me... for being in love with you. And that was the only mistake I made."

Mikayla paused and tried to ignore , she quickly ran to her room.

"What are you waiting for? Go run to her!" I yelled.

Brady looked where Mikayla just had left; he looked a bit guilty before he turned around and walked away in the other direction.

"The other way!" I yelled.

"I'll go talk to him." Boomer said, he quickly ran to where Brady had left, leaving Finn and I alone.

"Well, that could have gone well." I said.

"I know right? For a moment, I thought they were gonna start hitting each other with Giki Kiki."

I sighed and looked at the front doors.

"I should probably go talk to my cousin."

"Oh, okay… I'll see you later then?"

"Actually, I might need a rest because of this arm."

"Okay, I understand." With that, Finn walked away, probably going to his home.

***Hallway***

Okay, so I'm about to go inside my angry cousin's room. What could go wrong? Well, a sword could be thrown… Come to think of it, she does have a closet full of weapons. Okay. Chill, M-ZIE,you got this!

***Mikayla & Makinzie's Room***

I slowly opened the door. Phew… Looks safe so far.

"Hey, Mikayla… Ow! Shit, my arm!" I said as Mikayla tried to close the door the moment I opened it.

"Oh sorry Makinzie. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, that's okay. You only almost RE-BROKE MY ARM!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing in OUR room? _Oh__,__ so I guess_ after I've been chased down by Lanny and four guards, having woken a sleeping whale, free you from the dungeon, crashed a king's wedding, pushed a giant pool into a bride, gotten attack by a mermaid who shoots water, and having my arm slammed into a wall almost breaking my bone in half, I don't deserve a rest?!" I said, almost running out of breath.

"Sorry Makinzie. It's just…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it.Your broken heart is more important than my broken arm. Like I never heard that before." I said sarcastically as I carefully lied down on my bed. I looked at Mikayla seeing her sitting on her bed and looking down at the ground.

"Hey, uh... You okay there cuz?"

"Um… Yeah, sure. Of course I am."

I walked over to Mikayla and sat down beside her.

"Looks like you were pretty mad at Brady."

"I just can't believe him."

"Well, you can't really believe somebody unless you listen to their explanations."

"Why can't he just grow up and accept the fact that I don't like him?"

"Because you actually do like him!"

"No, I don't! Give me one reason I would!"

"Well, you did kis-"

"Give me two reasons I would like him!"

"You agreed to go out with him!"

"He tricked me, so that doesn't really count! I would never go out with Brady!"

"And why is that?"

"As long as he's king of this island, he'll always be that annoying King Creepy!''

"Well, how about the…The date at the jungle! Where all along, you were planning to kiss him!"

"It wasn't a date! It was just a walk in the jungle! And I was so not planning to kiss him."

"BUT YOU STILL DID!"

"That was, just... I did not kiss him! He kissed me!"

"That's it, I'm done talking to you. I'm going to sleep." I walked to my bed and lied down.

"FYI, I think it's your fault!"

"What?! How?"

"Well, maybe if you would just admit how you felt! This wouldn't have happened at all!"

* * *

***Jungle***

**BOOMER POV:**

**BOOMER POV:**

It was getting dark, but I finally found my brother near a lake, throwing rocks in the water.

"Stupid wedding! Stupid potion! Stupid kiss! Stupid love! Stupid crush!" Brady ranted as he aggressively threw the rocks into the lake. Finally slumping down in the grass, he looked frustrated. He just sat there with his hands on his head.

"Stupid King Creepy…" Brady said. I walked slowly to him and sat next to him. He was still looking down; I sternly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey bro."

Brady lifted his head.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Boom, the love of my life hates me…"

"I'm sorry about that bro."

"No, it's okay man. I knew it was wrong to steal the potion, but I agreed anyways." Brady leaned against the large rock behind him. "I just can't believe she'd be that mad at me!"

"Oh, come on, Brady. There still are so many fish in the se-"

"Bro!"

"I mean, don't settle until you find your merma-"

"BOOMER!"

"Okay, it's harder than you think! Why can't you just date a normal person? Or even an actual person!"

Brady sighed.

"Look bro. Why don't you just try to talk to Mikayla…you know, work things out." I suggested

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow."


	32. Secret or Truth

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so am…wow a lot of readers have been predicting what is going to happen and some even gave me ideas I was already planning… But, watch out you guys I will try to surprise you somehow, mwa…mwaahahahahaa! But seriously there has been like 3 people who guessed everything right. My story is getting a bit too predictable. But there is going to be something… You just have to keep reading… and it might not be this chapter, or even this sto- okay I get it your bored reading this note LOL sorry I'll let you continue the story now.**

***Plaza***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

Wow! All the day the guards have been talking about what happened yesterday! About the wedding and about Brady and Mikayla's fight! I was walking around the plaza when Boomer suddenly appeared.

"Hey Makinzie!" Boomer called. "How was your talk with Mikayla yesterday?"

"Terrible! Mikayla asked why Brady can't accept the fact that she doesn't like him."

"Ouch...Was that her exact words?"

"No, her exact words were 'Why can't he just grow up and accept the fact that I don't like him?'"

"Ooooo that's worst."

I sighed "I'm hoping your talk with Brady was better?"

"Well, it was okay. Except for the fact that he called himself 'Stupid King Creepy'."

"Yikes… Mikayla did say she won't go out with an annoying King Creepy…"

"We really messed up huh?"

"We?"

"Hey! We're all in this together!" Boomer explained. I rolled my eyes. "Why was Mikayla that mad at Brady anyway? I mean, I knew she'd be a bit angry, but she's making it sound like Brady meant to drink the love potion."

"Hey! You're right! I don't know…It doesn't make sense either." Suddenly I remembered Lanny. "But I might know why…I'll talk to you later, Boomer."

"Okay." Boomer left and I went in opposite directions.

***Throne Room***

"OMG! Is your arm broken?" Candace asked.

"No, of course my arm isn't broken; I'm just wearing this arm sling because it's fashionable." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, trust me. You need more than that to look fashionable"

"You know I have an urge to slap you right now if it wasn't for this this arm sling."

"Gasp! So your arm _is_ broken! Why didn't you text me?!"

"Why didn't I text you?!" I looked at Candace with wide-eyed anger.

"I could have had a story in my show!"

"Oh sorry, I guess my hands were tied." I said. "Wait, why are you even here?"

"Well, I heard about what happened yesterday, something about a big fight, and I just wanted to make sure; plus I'm in a big gossip show! So yeah it's kinda my job to know what's going on."

"…I'm still surprised you have a job."

"So, any news for me?"

"Hmm…Well, I saved King Brady from getting married to a mermaid!"

"…Okay, something that at least sounds true."

"Makinzie?" Lanny came into the throne room and looked at my arm. "Is your arm...?"

"Before you ask yes, my arm is broken you idiot."

"Wow…No need to be so harsh."

"Tell me about it; she's gotten meaner since she broke her arm. Must be a symptom…I think." Candace said.

"Oh…It's totally not a side effect if you ask me." Lanny murmured.

"Lanny, I need to know what you told Mikayla." I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lanny asked nervously.

"Oh, you know what I mean! You and your stupid lies."

"If it was so stupid. she wouldn't have fallen for my lie."

"…AHA! So you did lie."

"Yeah, so?"

"SO, are you gonna tell me!"

"And help you get Brady and Mikayla together? Not a chance."

"You know…I can make a potion that would make you a bit taller." I said.

"…You're kidding."

"Am I?"

"Fine. I told Mikayla that the only reason Brady helped you with your potion was to put Mikayla under a love spell."

"Lanny how could you!?"

"So what?"

"You know what? I'll just talk to Boomer; he tends to talk a lot." Candace said, walking away.

"Uh, fine! Whatever! FYI YOUR GOSSIP SHOW IS TOO amm...GOSSIPY!" Gossipy? Ugh whatever she's gone now anyway…

"Hahah I can't believe you just said gossipy. You could do better M-ZIE."

"Don't you call me M-ZIE! You have lost the right to call me that ever since we were no longer best friends!"

"Ugh! I _cannot believe _you're still not over that!"

"How could I be? We had 10 years of friendship Lanny… You never even said sorry!"

"That's because I didn't have to!"

"You know this is one of the reasons you have no friends and that no one wants to talk to you!"

"I so have friends! And they are way better than you!"

"Well I feel sorry for them; because I regret the days we were ever best friends."

"I don't care!"

**NO POV:**

Makinzie walked upstairs, leaving Lanny in the throne room. The truth is that Makinzie missed being friends with him, and although it may seem like Lanny didn't care, something inside him ached when Makinzie said that she regretted being friends with him.

"Why should I care what she says?" Lanny looked over to the table and there sat an empty bowl Yamakoshi was in before.

* * *

***Mikayla & Makinzie's Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I knew Lanny lied! I went to Mikayla and told her the truth and everything that actually happened.

"So…Lanny lied?" Mikayla asked looking guilty.

"Amm yup pretty much."

"So…Brady just wanted to get my attention?"

"Totally."

"Aw I must have been so hard on him."

"Well, don't forget harsh, mean, hurtful..."

"I get it Makinzie. Thank you." Mikayla said, annoyed.

"The point is, you have feelings for him and he has feelings for you, so you'll be happily ever after together."

"I don't have feelings for him…" Mikayla said, nervously.

"GAH! Are we seriously having this conversation again?"

"I don't know Makinzie… The thing is, I don't wanna fall for him."

"Yeah, but do you at least feel something?"

"Well I feel different when he's around me…"

"Ahaa…continue."

"And when he smiles at me… Uh, oh. Oh no, this can't be happening!"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna keep reminding myself, that I don't like Brady."

That is it! I'm trying the M-ZIE method!

"…WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GIRL?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART!? YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM LOVE!" I yelled, overreacting. Mikayla's eyes widened like she just saw my head turn into a giant bowling ball.

"Ummm…Makinzie calm do-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU NEED TO GET OUT THERE AND TELL HIM YOU ARE FALLING FOR HIM!" I said while ferociously pushing Mikayla out of the room.

"What the-" I quickly closed the door so Mikayla couldn't get back inside.

***Hallway***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

Makinzie unexpectedly pushed me out of my own room! I then accidently bumped into Brady, causing my eyes to widen as I saw him.

"Mikayla!" Brady smiled. I quickly turned around and anxiously tried to open the door to go back inside. Locked!

"Makinzie." I said under my breath. Oh that girl is so dead once I get back inside! I turned around and Brady was facing me.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

[Meanwhile: Makinzie cheered while dancing "AAAWWWWWW YEEEAAAH! I got her _ooouuut_! I got her _ooouuutt_! She's talking with _Braaaddy_! She's talking with _Braaaddy_!" Suddenly she stopped and realized something. "Uh oh…She's gonna _kiiiilll_ me! She's gonna _kiiilll_ me!"]

"Uh…I can't talk right now I'm busy." I started to walk away, but Brady blocked me.

"'Kayla, _please_…" Right now he was too close to me, I quickly backed away. I sighed.

"_Fine_…"

* * *

***Plaza***

**LANNY POV:**

I sat there, near the ocean, holding an empty bowl which Yamakoshi used to live in. I was thinking if everyone did actually hate me.

"Oh Yama…I miss you so, you were the only one that listened to me!" I cried.

"SHUT YO PIEHOLE, YA CRY BABY!"

"Yamakoshi! YOU'RE ALIVE?" I said; I was so happy to see Yamakoshi!

Yamakoshi quickly jumped into the bowl.

"Since Brady got me out of my castle... Badaboom I'm back to seawater!"

"So now what?" I said, still smiling at Yamakoshi.

"Re-plot scheme and get rid of those Kings!"

"….Re-plot scheme huh?"

"Yes you nimrod! That means, we're gonna plot our scheme again! But first let's start with Brady…"

* * *

***Hallway***

**NO POV:**

Brady moved closer to Mikayla in case she attempted to run away from him.

"Look, about the potion, I knew that trying to put you under a spell was a bad idea and I shouldn't have done it, and… I'm really sorry about… everything. Ever since I got to this island, I've been nothing but trouble." Brady droped his head embarrassed.

Mikayla stared at Brady for a moment. "Brady…" Mikayla tried to say something, but couldn't. Brady continued to talk.

"Since the kiss, there's something I've been meaning to say…" Brady looked at Mikayla, who quickly caught his gaze. The space between them just felt too close. Brady paused, but continued to talk.

"You know I tried, but I haven't really told you." Brady spoke not letting go of her gaze. "But the truth is I…" Mikayla suddenly leaned forward, interrupting him. "Are you-?"

Before Brady could continue, their lips touched. Brady was breath taken, but then kissed her back. Mikayla cautiously snaked her hands around Brady's neck, while he placed his hands around her waist slowly pulling her closer. Brady just felt amazing and his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. Mikayla suddenly realized she was kissing Brady, but her worries let's go and soon everything just felt right. Their lips gently swayed together in one sweet movement.

Mikayla pulled away, nervously looking at Brady's eyes.

"I… I have to go." Mikayla quickly left while her face almost looked like a tomato. Brady just stood there shocked, he was happy, but mostly shocked.

Makinzie opened the door and poked her head out looking for any signs of an angry Mikayla. Instead, she found Brady who was smiling a little.

"It was awfully quiet, so…What happened?" Makinzie asked with a little mischievous smile.

"She kissed me." Brady said still surprised.

"Ay!" Makinzie made a little jump while clapping her hands. "HIGH FIVE!" Makinzie exclaimed, putting her hand up. Brady smiled and high fived her. "Am I awesome or am I awesome!"

"What are you talking about? It was all me." Brady bragged. Makinzie rolled her eyes.

**AUTORS NOTE: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY Just sayin' 2012! I mean- 2013! Anywayz OMG only a few more chapters left! I'm gonna miss this story so much :') It was my first story. Every time someone favorites or follows I feel like crying! With happiness of course and a bit of sad because It's gonna end soon! You friends always make me feel special! It was nice being at the list of reviewed stories... Oh the tears! DON'T LOOK AT ME! Anyways I got a bit emotional there, hahah I actually didn't cry if I did my parents would think I lost it and turn off the internet. Anyway thx for reading! And I repeat I kinda did not cry at all! Oh and I will surprise you somehow! Don't worry it's not the kind of surprise were I find you and knock on your door then I'll be like "Surprise it's me from fanfiction! GIMMIE A HUG!" Don't worry I won't do that. Not that I'm against people who likes hugs.**


	33. What Really Happened

******Authors Note: Okay so you guys theirs really gonna be a familiar part here, but just try to read it. Thanks :)**

***Throne Room***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I quickly ran downstairs; I couldn't believe I just did that! Why did I even... What's wrong with me!

"Mikayla! There you are, baby girl!"

"Uh…Hey, daddy."

"Anyways, there's something wrong."

"Something's wrong?! Why would there be something wrong?! NOTHING IS GOING ON! NOTHING IS WRONG! NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled nervously. My dad gave me a mixed look, mostly confused. "I mean… Why don't you tell me what wrong?" I asked calmly.

"Well, okay then... Uh…Since the "water" disaster, many of the guards have been injured. I'm afraid they might not be able to do some patrols; I was hoping maybe you can take over some of them?"

"Uh…Sure." I said. Daddy handed over the list and I started checking almost every patrols.

"Mikayla, are you sure you'll be able to handle those?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm sure." This will be a great excuse to avoid Brady.

"Okay then. I guess I can take care of the rest." With that, Mason walked away and I started to do the patrols.

* * *

**-Days Later-**

***Kings Room***

**BRADY POV:**

"Yo, Boom! Mikayla hasn't talked to me for days!"

"So…"

"I can't take it! Every time I try to talk to her she just has an excuse, like that patrol thing. I mean, I can't even go near her, she's always that busy!"

"Well, many of the guards did get injured when Zelisty had that water rampage. I'm sure it was because of that reason."

"I think something's bothering her…"

"Then go talk to her!"

"I don't get it... She kisses me, and then she avoids me."

"We'll never understand girls, bro."

"What does that mean?" Makinzie said, coming into the room.

"Hey Makinzie, is your arm feeling better?" I asked.

"I still have to wear this stupid sling, but I've been learning how to use my left hand, which is pretty awesome."

"So you're here because…" Boomer interrupted.

"Well, your gardener won't let me use some tools unless I ask for permission."

"What do you need to borrow?" Boomer asked.

"I'm going out somewhere around midnight and I need to borrow a shovel." Makinzie explained. Brady and Boomer glanced at each other, wide-eyed.

"Makinzie…what did you do to Lanny?" Boomer asked.

"What? No! Nothing! I just need to get an ingredient, and it's buried underground."

"How are you gonna use a shovel with a broken arm?"

"Finn's gonna help me. My "right hand man". Get it? 'Cause my right hand isn't working?" Makinzie looked at Brady and Boomer's confused expression. "...Never mind. Can I borrow the shovel or not?"

"Sure." Boomer said.

"Thanks!" Makinzie quickly left. Meanwhile, I was still worried about Mikayla not talking to me.

"You know what, bro? Why don't you just talk to Mikayla? Tell her how you really feel." Boomer said.

"Yeah I guess it's time to confront her… I think we should sort things out once and for all."

"Yes! And you and she will live happily ever after together."

"Okay now you're beginning to sound like Makinzie."

* * *

***Jungle***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was at the jungle, patrolling, till Candace came.

"Candace! What are you doing so close to the dark side? You sleep texting again?"

"I was looking for you; you've been taking a lot of solo patrols lately. Are you hiding from someone? Like... King Brady?"

"Why would I hide from him?" I asked nervously.

"Well, not that I'm the one to gossip, but I heard from Boomer who heard from Makinzie who heard fro-"

"Oh my shift ends in 4 hours get to the point!"

"Fine. Word is that you said you're never going to date King Brady because he's too immature and he'll never grow up as long as he's king of this island."

"What? I didn't say that." That wasn't exactly what I said at all.

"So you're denying that that's how you feel?"

"Well…I..." I was about to say something, but Candace interrupted me.

"HA! You hesitated! Hesitations, confirmations." Candace said. I gave her a confused look, since I didn't really confirm it at all. Just then, we heard a slight noise from behind the thick leaves. I slowly walked near it and then moved it away, but no one was there. That's strange; I wonder what it was or who it was. Candace took me away from my thought when she insulted my sandals.

"Candace, you didn't let me continue..." I said carelessly.

"So you're saying it's not true?"

I thought about it for a while. "The truth is, I've been 'hiding' because, well… Lately, I've been having these mixed feelings about Brady."

"Is that the reason you've been ignoring him?"

I slowly walked over to the large rock and sat on it. "It's just that since the kiss, it's been so difficult to face him."

"Why?" Candace asked sitting beside me.

"The thing is...When we kissed, I felt something more than just saving Kinkow, and it's just been so hard to talk to him or even look at him…"

"Are you…Dare I say it... In love?" Candace smirked.

"I think I…" I said something, but quietly.

"Sorry I didn't hear that last part."

"I think I might… I might maybe, be in love with Brady."

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Candace quickly grabbed her camera from her handbag. "Okay, say that again, but with more emotion."

"Candace, turn off the camera."

"But-"

"I said turn it off!" I grabbed the camera and threw it somewhere. I sighed. "I'm so confused..."

"Oh, sweetie…" Candace said. "I think it would be best to talk to him, you know sort things out."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll try to get a chance to talk to him tomorrow."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I just wanna say a 'quick' thank you to the GUEST reviewers that I really wanna give a shout out to like _Codex _your simple reviews always still makes me smile, and also Cailey she's just always positive an really loves Brakayla! Oh and I'm pretty sure ILovePairOfKings  loves Pair of kings… Let's see who else I am forgetting… Oh yeah anonymus girl I think she just started reading this, but she made an ideas too. Thank you to the other guest reviewers out there sorry if I didn't make a shout out. Oh Almost forgot! The person with such creative ideas Nicolive! I'm actually writing one of her ideas right now "Where's Old Brady" OMG I cannot wait till you get an account I'll give you a big virtual hug! Also to a silent reader Monica313 welcome to fanfic! Anyway thank you to other guests and I'll have another special thank you somewhere around next chapter…**


	34. Lanny Vs Makinzie

**HEY GUYS! I'm updating today because…guess what? IT'S MA BIRTHDAY TODAY! You know what would be an awesome gift? A review LOL just sayin'.**

**BRADY'S POV:**

I quickly left when Mikayla was about to get me. I was breathing heavily; that was probably the most workout I did the entire year.

"Man, thanks for getting me out of there! I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Mikayla caught me."

_FLASHBACK_

_Brady was listening in On Mikayla's and Candace's conversation._

_"Well…I..."_

_"HA! You hesitated! Hesitations, confirmations." Candace said._

_Suddenly, someone grabbed Brady's arm and pulled him away from the area before Mikayla could spot him._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Hey, what are cousins for?" Lanny said.

I quickly sat on the throne in the throne room and drank a bottle of water.

"I can't believe Mikayla said all those things about me! I'm not immature, right, Lanny?"

"Well, maybe after all the flirting you've been doing, she probably couldn't take it anymore and didn't wanna see you."

"But, that doesn't make sense!"

"Well, you heard them, "you will never grow up as long as you're king of this island"."

"…Maybe I am immature. Maybe Mikayla got tired of me always acting like a child. She probably hates me."

"Well, here's an idea. Don't be king of this island!"

"Huh?"

"The thing, my dear cousin, is that Mikayla thinks you're not good enough for her. She just thinks you're too immature. I mean, let's face it, she's practically babysitting you."

I looked at the ground. Maybe Lanny was right; maybe I wasn't good enough for Mikayla; maybe she sees me as a child. "But... Yeah, maybe you're right… maybe she really doesn't like me that way."

"Oh, hey! Why don't you leave Kinkow! And go back to Chicago!"

"What? No, no, no, Lanny, I love Mikayla, and I can't just leave my brother Boomer alone."

"Agh! You like her, but she always ignores you! She does nothing, yet you still fall for her! It's so sick and pathetic."

My eyes grew wide as my own cousin said all those words to me. I mean, the cousin who loves me the most and who would never do anything to hurt my feelings is actually saying this in front of me? "Lanny, if I leave Kinkow, it feels like… Like I'm giving up."

"But you're leaving for the better! You're going to leave to be a better king for Kinkow! I mean, when you come back to Kinkow, all strong and mature, Mikayla would instantly fall for you!"

"Do you think Boomer would be okay without me?"

"Are you kidding? Boomer can handle it! He's gonna do great being the only King!" Lanny persuaded me.

I nodded. "He's always been the stronger King."

"This is a chance to prove yourself that you're worthy of being king!"

I sighed. "You're right. Boomer is the stronger king, and I'm just the immature one who causes more troubles. As long as I'm on this island, I'll never be mature. I want to be a better king, but in order to do that… I-I need to leave Kinkow."

* * *

**FINN POV:**

"I'm telling you, mermaids don't seduce sailors." I was trying to convince Makinzie that mer-people aren't that bad.

"Yes, they do! They even eat people!"

"Those would be Sirens! Not trying to be racist or anything, but Mermaids are friendlier then Sirens."

"Ha! Tell that to the girl who broke her arm because of a mermaid. Oh wait, that's me! And I say every fish creature is E-V-I-L! Have you seen Lanny's fish?"

"Look, some of them are like people too."

"Okay, you know what? How do you even know so much about mer-people?! I mean, I've done a lot of research too, and I know that mermaids always have a wicked side, but you seem to know even more about them."

"Um… I know stuff about them, because… You know what, forget about it. How do I use this shovel again?"

Makinzie gave me a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Just push the shovel in the ground and lift the freakin' dirt!"

"Okay, okay!" I quickly placed the shovel in the dirt and started digging. Done! Wow, that was easy. "What is it?"

"A gold rock! Some dirt fairies like to bury things they don't really want." I gave her the gold rock. "Thanks, Finn! I'll go back to the palace now."

"Okay, I'll walk you home."

* * *

***Kings Room***

**BRADY POV:**

I wrote down a note for my brother. I placed it on top of his bed along with my King ring, since I'm no longer going to be King.

***Throne Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I'm finally at the castle, but the weird thing is that I actually saw a hot air balloon… Oh, Mikayla and Mason better not be thinking about leaving me! As I went inside the castle, I saw Brady walking downstairs with a backpack and his guitar. Once he came to the throne room, I quickly walked towards him.

"Hey, Brady!" I waved. Once he saw me, he quickly paused as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Makinzie! Uh, you're awake?!"

"Yeah, remember? I had to go outside and collect something… I actually told you about that."

"Haha… Yeah, you did." He said nervously.

"So… What's with the guitar and the backpack... WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled, Brady's eyes widening.

"Um… What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE... That YOU are going camping without me!"

Brady sighed in what seemed to be relief. "Yeah, that's it. I'm going camping. Oh well, you can't go anyway, because of your broken arm, so…See ya!" He nervously walked away.

Suddenly, I realized something. Hot air balloon, backpack, no other guards and... Brady camping? BRADY DOESN'T CAMP!

"HEY, WAIT A SEC! You're not going camping, you're leaving Kinkow!"

Brady stopped in his tracks. He turned around nervously. "…Maybe."

"Oh, I am so telling Mikayla!" I turned around and was about to run.

"MAKINZIE STOP!" I sighed and turned around. "You cannot tell Mikayla!"

I put my left hand on my hip. "And why not?"

Brady sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Let me tell you something." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Fine."

"Listen, Makinzie. I need to leave Kinkow."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda heard Candace and Mikayla saying something about Mikayla never dating me because I'm so immature and I'll never grow up as long as I'm king of this island."

"Oh… That. So, uh, you're abandoning Mikayla, your brother and the whole island just because of something you heard?" I laughed a little.

"Well, not abandon... Okay, maybe it is. I just need to be mature, and I can't if I'm King of this island."

"Leaving Kinkow won't really be the 'mature' thing to do. And you can't just leave your brother. I mean, two isn't even good enough, so don't make it worse."

"What does that mean?" He said, offended.

"Look, Brady, the thing that I liked about you is after all those times Mikayla ignored you, hurt you, rejected you, hated you, flipped you, oh, and let's not forget all those times she..."

"I GET IT, MAKINZIE!"

"My point is, after all that, you never gave up!"

"When will I give up, then? After Mikayla finally stabs me with her machete?"

"Look, I really think Mikayla likes you, and that you shouldn't give up unless she likes somebody else. I mean, the number one mistake some people make is leaving someone they love, and then figure out that the girl actually loves them back. Ha, it's a messed up world we live in."

"…You were saying."

"What I'm saying is you leave your brother, you're going to regret it! Do you really have the heart to leave your brother after all you've been through?"

Brady sighed. "Me and Boomer have gone through a lot of things together, and I can't just leave him…"

"So... You'll stay?"

"Sure. Your great and mighty King will stay." Brady announced.

"Yay! Okay, see you tomorrow then. I have to give this shovel back to the gardener."

Brady nodded and I left.

* * *

**LANNY POV:**

I hate Makinzie! I can't believe she found out Brady was leaving and managed to make him stay. She thinks she's so good... Well, we'll see about that. Meanwhile, I was still holding Yamakoshi, who, by the way, kept complaining.

"You idiot! Do something! Our plan was almost working!" Yamakoshi said.

"Okay, okay, calm down, everything is set, theirs no guards in the south side. I have an idea.

* * *

**Since this story is about to end, I just want to say thank you so much to the people who followed and favorited, but I just wanna give a shout out to some people like Bra-kayla Luver4eva thank you for being my all-time reviewer you're one of the best reviewers in POK fanfic, I see your reviews almost everywhere, your first review was actually the first idea I used in the story XD. YOU ROCK! Also thanks to the person who is just naturally nice and true Yummy42 I honestly LOVE your sense of humor. Also big thanks to my amazing friend here Whoopi! It is awesome to have a great friend like her! And…DEN BLUE! One of the kindest people I know. I'm glad she reviews in my story! Also thanks to Brakaylafan44 when I think my writing is bad she always makes me think I'm a good writer! Oh and also thank you to Heart4Wolfes I know you just started reading this, but I had to say a shout out to you since your one of the rare reviewers ever, I'm so lucky that you read my story! Thank you to Courage Cat and your interesting reviews! LOL! And thx to my Beta Reader TheMysteriousWatcher . And hmm, who else… oh and how can I forget! TheFinalEpic  and I think she changed her name osnapitzsasha one of the first whoever reviewed and favorated this story. _Not sure if I should continue shout outs since some people might not want their shout outs here… so Anywayz thank you for all the support! And I just wanna say there is still gonna be a big surprise! bwa…BWAHA- Okay I'll stop typing now._**


	35. Explination

**MIKAYLA POV:**

***Throne Room***

"Hey, dad?Were any of the guards positioned on the south side of the island last night?" I was beginning to worry that there weren't any or enough guards to patrol the south to think of it, there probably weren't any! I was distracted by my thoughts when Boomer appeared, screaming.

"LOCK DOWN THE CASTLE! CALL THE GUARDS! CALL THE ISLAND! BRADY'S GONE!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I know! Just calm down for a sec…BTW this is the last chapter! Okay before you freak out on me hear me out! Remember when I said theirs gonna be a big surprise? Before you freak out or start hitting the screen in attempt to killing me, I just want to say…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I am actually making a…SEQUEL! Or book two or part two or whatever you call it, I didn't feel like ending this story at all (Plus the fact that I didn't know how to end it) I really didn't want it to finish just yet, The next one would be called "If Only You Knew" (Finally a story without a question mark in the title)**

**Okay so it's gonna be difficult to explain, but *sigh* here goes my long explination…**

**Actually the truth is, and I know your probably gonna try to slap me with a dead rat when I say this… but I've been actually planning on ending the story like this for a looong looong time. So the title says "When will he give up." I was actually planning on him giving up somehow in the middle of the story, but I really never got the chance… actually theirs more *nervous laugh* there were actually other really good events and parts that was supposed to happen somewhere between this story, but I removed it, because I really want to finally write "If Only You Knew" which I've been planning to write like forever! BUUUUUUT! Instead of removing the events COMPLETELY with a bit of edits I could put some of the events into the next story.**

**You know I really really reeeaaally feel guilty ending it like this, at first I thought you guys would be cool with it and actually be happy about this, but I saw what you guys we're thinking, and I feel soooo BAD doing this to you. I truly am sorry, I know you're probably super disappointed in me right now. It was a real hard decision (I even thought of ending it on Chapter 34). I wasn't sure if you guys would be okay with it. But I really hope you're not mad about this.**

**I know that some of you we're a bit sad, if your one of those readers who doesn't want the story to end, then in order to make it longer then I had to add a little bit drama, right? But don't worry! Like you, I never really wanted Brady to leave, so I never said he actually did leave or even want to! It wouldn't make sense now would it? I mean theirs actually more, like what was Lanny's plan? Did it have to do with anything? How about Yamakoshi coming back and saying something about re-plot the scheme. (He did disappear in the actual season 3 O_O creepy…) and might Makinzie know something o_O probably not, but he did talk to him before he left… and how about Finn with those powers and does anyone else know? Oh and Lakinzie lol I'm still working on it since I'm not sure what you actually think about them(I would love to know your opinion on them) I think "If Only You Knew" would be one of my best stories, it's gonna be awesome! I hope you trust me on this… seriously if you did I might actually trust myself ahaha… anyways there's probably gonna be more BRAKAYLA! I can honestly say I think this next story is gonna be okay! Your probably wondering why I won't write it here, well I just don't wanna go through writing about Boz came and Lanny became King of his own island etc… So I hope some of you would be happy to read it, because this isn't the end…yet. So pleeeeaaaase read it. **

**Anyway since this is sorta the last chapter, I'm so happy I made it to the most reviewed before the story ended, and I know it's probably not gonna be their for long, and I'm totally fine with it, I mean I still made it which is pretty awesome. And I know I said this before but...THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**The people who will decide to read "If Only You Knew" and have read "When will he give up?", will probably know more info on the story, especially about the characters, so you guys would be like my "special" readers. Okay one last thing I made the cover picture and if you wanna see it come check out my twitter! (You can see my twitter on my profile.)**


End file.
